El cambio de mi vida
by Tesake
Summary: Seifer Almasy vuelve al Jardín. Después de unas pruebas, se le acepta y le dan el título como Seed. En una misión de vuelta a casa, descubre un coche parado en mitad del arcén, cubierto de nieve y dentro había... ¿una persona? Una con unos preciosos ojos verdes muy familiares.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno, es la primera vez que publico una historia en fanfiction, igual que es la primera vez que hado un fic así jajajaja. Asi que estoy preparada para cualquier opinión que me sirva de mejora ^^

Espero que os guste!

* * *

**El cambio de mi vida.**

**Capítulo 1**

Seifer Almasy entraba por la puerta principal de su antiguo hogar, el Jardín de Balamb.

Ya habían pasado meses desde la guerra contra Artemisa, y él y sus amigos, Viento y Trueno, emprendieron un viaje para alejarse de todos. Principalmente, era porque Seifer no quería provocar más problemas. Al acabar con la bruja, admitió todos sus crímenes y se odió por ellos. Le había manipulado como una marioneta. Había hecho daño a mucha gente, casi destruye el Jardín que tanto lo cuidó, peleó con su mayor rival en una batalla de vida a muerte, nada comparado con las estúpidas riñas que tenían cuando no eran más que cadetes. Y lo peor de todo... Se había destruido a si mismo.

Mientras entraba en el Jardín, aparentemente sin preocupación, todas las miradas de los estudiantes estaban puestas en él. Nadie hablaba o le gritaba, simplemente le miraban con sorpresa y dudas.

Se dirigió al ascensor y pulsó el tercer botón. Sus dos amigos estaban fuera del Jardín por petición de Seifer, quería resolver el asunto por si mismo. Ya llevaban semanas pensando que sus vidas de aventureros no podían durar más tiempo. Habían visitados todos los pueblos, ciudades, montañas, lagos, tumbas secretas de reyes desconocidos, ruinas desérticas... En fin, prácticamente todo el mundo. Pero algo faltaba. No estaban completos, necesitaban algo más. Al poco tiempo, viendo un reportaje de los Jardines en un bar de la ciudad de Delling, se dieron cuenta de la causa de ese vacio. Echaban de menos su antiguo hogar.

Llegando a la tercera planta, sus nervios flotaron, pero los ocultó. Lo que menos quería, era demostrar debilidad.

Xu estaba en las mesas de afuera arreglando papeles y organizarlos en perfectas pilas por toda la entrada. Ella levantó la vista y se sorprendió de ver frente a ella a quien menos se esperaba. A quien por meses, no había dado señal de vida.

"Seifer..." Tenía los ojos desorbitados. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Seifer ni siquiera se preocupó en responderle, tenía planes mejores que hacer. Sin decir nada y con total confianza, abrió la puerta que lo separaba de la oficina del comandante.

"¡Espera! ¡No puedes entrar sin permiso!"

Pero era tarde, él ya estaba dentro, frente al gran escritorio, lleno de papeles igual que la mesa de la secretaria, con un hombre firmando y perdiéndose entre ellos. Squall Leonhart. Levantó la vista de los papeles cuando acabó con el que tenía en sus manos y haberlo dejado en su pila correspondiente. Sin emociones, sin alterarse ni un pelo, se quedó mirando al antiguo caballero de la bruja.

"Lo siento mucho, comandante." Dijo Xu tímidamente ante su falta de autoridad. "No me ha escuchado."

"Está bien. Puedes retirarte." Cortante y directo. Tal y como Seifer lo recordaba.

"Leonhart." Comenzó el rubio mientras se sentaba cómodamente en la silla delante de su escritorio.

"Almasy." Respondió cogiendo otro papel e intentar seguir con su pesada y aburrida tarea de superior. "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Quiero volver."

"..."

No apartó la vista de los papeles, pero si dejó de escribir. ¿Volver?

"¿Sabes qué estás pidiendo?" Levantó la vista para mirarlo fijamente. "Sabes que todos te conocen por tus actos. Te fuiste hace meses, ¿y ahora quieres volver?"

"Te has vuelto muy hablador." Se burló de él. "Sé perfectamente lo que hice. Por eso, quiero volver."

"No me digas que quieres pagar tus crímenes."

"Exacto. No me mires como un blandengue, pero sabes que no era yo."

"Si, pero si te hubieras quedado, habrías zanjado el asunto mejor que ahora. Han pasado muchos meses."

"Eso es cierto." Dijo una tercera voz, saliendo de una puerta a la derecha. Era el director Cid Kramer, tan regordete y alegre como siempre. "Pero creo que todos merecen una oportunidad. Sin embargo, muchos querrán saber si eres de confianza, así que tendrás que pasar un par de pruebas. Como superar el examen de Seed."

"Lo haré."

Una semana mas tarde, el examen daba comienzo en la ciudad de Dollet y Seifer era asignado al grupo D, donde esta vez, no era el jefe y todos le miraban con miedo y duda. El examen era idéntico al último que había hecho, pero esta vez ni torres de transmisión, ni Biggs y Wedge de por medio, ni su actitud arrogante saltándose todas las reglas. Simplemente se encargó de seguir órdenes y acabar con los enemigos. Pero no todo fue tranquilo. El equipo C, había empezado a pelear entre ellos porque no se ponían de acuerdo a donde dirigirse. Con ello solo consiguieron separarse y perderse por el pueblo.

Cuando acabó el examen, la instructora Trepe, informó a los demás grupo de la desaparición de dos cadetes.

"Vamos a escoger a un miembro de cada equipo para buscar a los dos cadetes." Dijo Quistis. "Tendréis que traerlos sanos y salvos. Luke Strike, Marina Wulf, Seifer Almasy,..."

Su oportunidad. Si conseguía completar esa misión extra, conseguiría el título de Seed y sería un paso mas para su nueva vida.

Con las instrucciones dadas, los miembros nombrados se dirigieron cada uno en una dirección distinta. Seifer llegó a un lugar que recordaba perfectamente, la plaza. Un lugar donde había sido tan tonto. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado allí y no dirigirse a la torre... No habría pasado nada de lo que pasó.

Es cierto, que gracias a que vieron los planes de los soldados, el Jardín se puso alerta antes los hechos próximos. Pero también es cierto, que si no hubiera sido tan idiota, quizás sería Seed hace mucho tiempo y habría luchado contra la bruja, en vez de con ella.

La plaza estaba desierta, ni siquiera el perro de la otra vez estaba. No se veía nada en la montaña de fondo. En aquel lugar había una chaqueta de un cadete en el suelo. Se acercó a ella y la recogió. Estaba caliente, así que hace poco que fue dejada allí. Entonces fue cuando vio a uno de los cadetes correr hacia él.

"¡Ayúdalo, por favor!" Gritó desesperado cuando llegó a su lado jadeando.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nick... Nick está... ¡Le está atacando!"

Sin esperar mas, Seifer se dirigió rápidamente por donde salió su compañero. Unos segundos después, delante de sus ojos se encontraba el otro miembro perdido. Estaba inconsciente entre los tentáculos de un molbol apestoso, impregnado de algún líquido verde. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, desenfundó a Hyperion y cortó la extremidad de la criatura haciendo que soltara al pobre cadete. El monstruo olvidó a su antigua presa y se centró en su nuevo oponente. Pero su vida no fue duradera. Seifer acabó con él con su _Torbellino Final. _Habilidad, un golpe certero, fuerza y su experiencia en combates, hicieron que acabar con un simple molbol fuera como aplastar con la mano un mosquito que te molesta cuando duermes.

Se acercó al hombre inconsciente y le lanzó un hechizo de curación. Nick despertó al instante angustiado y gritando de pánico.

"Cálmate, estás a salvo." Le tranquilizó Seifer cogiendolo por los hombros.

"Oh... ¡Gracias, tío! ¡Te debo una!" Dijo abrazándolo como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida.

"Si, si. Quita." Dijo alejándolo de él. "Volvamos, tu amigo ya estará con los demás."

La misión había salido perfecta, si no fuera por la estúpida pelea del grupo C, la cual ocasionó que retrasaran su llegada al Jardín.

Cuatro años mas tarde, estaba ahí, sentado en una mesa, a la izquierda del escritorio de Squall Leonhart, con su título de Seed y como su mano derecha. Todos en el Jardín respetaron la decisión del director y del comandante al aceptarlo de vuelta. Con el paso del tiempo y las exitosas misiones de las cuales se encargó después de él llegar, consiguieron que el alumnado y parte del mundo confiara de nuevo en Seifer Almasy.

* * *

Bueno, aquí va el primer capitulo!

Hasta el proximo! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo!

En el primer capitulo no lo dije pero queda claro que, por desgracia, los personajes no me pertenecen xD. Pertenece a **Squaresoft.**

Bueno, ahora empieza la historia de verdad, el primero era como un pequeño resumen de como Seifer volvió al Jardín. Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-Estoy exhausto.- Dijo Zell Dincht a la vez que se desplomaba en la silla de la cafetería.

-Nunca cambiaras, gallina.- Comentó Seifer mientras se sentaba a su lado, quitándose la gabardina y dejarla en el posabrazos de su asiento. Él y Zell acababan de dar el informe a Squall de una misión.

-Wu wig wef go gambara, xegifher.- Dijo el karateca con la boca llena de perritos.

-Haznos un favor a todos y traga antes de hablar.- Se asqueó Quistis Trepe que ya estaba anteriormente en la mesa, revisando sus fichas para la próxima clase.

-Tú si que no cambiarás, Seifer. Podrías llamarme Zell aunque sea una vez.- Dijo ya con la boca medianamente limpia.

-Cuando los burros vuelen.- Dijo con su sarcástica sonrisa.

Las cosas volvían como antes de la guerra, incluso mejor. Zell y Seifer seguían con sus disputas, pero llegaron a conocerse mejor y cuando uno necesitaba un cable en alguna misión, el otro le ayudaba. Normalmente, era Zell el que terminaba en peligro siempre.

Squall llevaba ya cuatros años con Rinoa Heartilly y hace un par de meses, empezaron a vivir en la ciudad de Balamb en una acogedora casa. En realidad, nunca pensaron en mudarse, pero cuando Rinoa se quedó embarazada, decidieron que la vida del Jardín no era muy buena para un bebé. Ahora Rinoa venía a visitar de vez en cuando al Jardín y Squall se iba a casa después de terminar con algunos informes y contratos por firmar.

Seifer ayudaba con los contratos a Squall. Seguía permaneciendo al comité disciplinario con Trueno y Viento y se encargaba de examinar a los cadetes en sus pruebas como Seed. No vivía en el Jardín, era muy molesto tener que permanecer en un mismo lugar, después de haberse acostumbrado a viajar por tanto tiempo. Así que, cuando tuvo dinero suficiente, se compró una casita en plena ciudad.

Quistis volvió a ser instructora y lleva un par de meses dando clases extras para enseñar a algunos estudiantes magia y a usar látigos como armas. Era lo que se le daba y disfrutaba enseñando. Seguía teniendo su grupo de admiradores, que cada año aumentaba.

Zell Dincht seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Hiperactivo, entusiasta,... Hace año y medio, se tituló de profesor para artes marciales y ahora enseña a los novatos que quieren usar su cuerpo como arma. Sale con la chica de la biblioteca y se ve como un idiota cuando está con ella. Siempre sonrojado y riéndose por todo. Por no hablar de sus intentos fallidos para impresionarla. En fin... un caso extraño.

Irvine Kinneas volvió al Jardín de Galbadia para seguir con sus ligues que no consiguió en Balamb, o que no terminó de conseguir. Fue considerado el Play boy de Balamb, y él... bueno, estaba más que orgulloso de serlo. Seguía con su dramatismo de la _soledad de los francotiradores_, y, a veces, funcionaba para que una inocente cayera en sus redes. Pero muchas veces, ya lo conocían, y llegaba a no comerse ni una rosca.

Selphie Tilmitt... un misterio de la vida. Desapareció poco después de terminar la guerra. Nadie sabe donde está. Lo único que saben, es que un día envió una carta a Squall, donde decía que dimitía como Seed. Antes de eso, encontró a su familia, unos abuelos o algo así, y desde ese momento actuó extrañamente y se fue.

De vuelta a la cafetería, Zell seguía engullendo los perritos como si fuera la última cosa que haría antes de morir, Seifer estaba sentado limpiando a Hyperion y Quistis seguía con sus fichas. En ese momento, Squall llegó para tomarse un descanso de su aburrido trabajo y empezaron a hablar temas banales hasta que Quistis interrumpió.

-Pronto empezará la época del festival...- Recordó al mirar la fecha en una hoja.

-...- Squall miraba al vacío.

-Increíble. Y pensar que ahora la veríamos corriendo de un lado a otro buscando miembros que la ayudaran...- Comentó Zell tragándose su último perrito.

-Aún no entiendo como habláis de ella cuando ha pasado cuatro años.-

-Seifer, Selphie era nuestra amiga, y se fue sin mas. Creo que es lógico que siga pensando en ella.- Se levantó de la mesa apretando los informes en su pecho. -Me voy a dar mi clase. Hasta luego.-

Cuando ya se hubo retirado, Seifer bufó. -Si, pero si no sabéis nada, es porque ella no lo ha querido así.- También se levantó y se marchó.

Pronto tendría otra misión y tenía que prepararse para partir. La misión se haría en el Jardín de Trabia. Tendría que ir y convencer a los superiores de que se aliaran con Balamb. Al parecer, después de la guerra, Trabia se reconstruyó y el Jardín de Balamb envió refuerzos para ayudarlos. Pero ahora Squall y Cid querían que se unieran para crear más protección al mundo. Con los Jardines separados, solo conseguían disputas a la hora de las misiones. El Jardín de Galbadia, era un caso perdido, nunca trabajarían junto a otro, pero en Trabia eran más amigables y veían el problema del asunto con buena perspectiva.

-...Por eso, con el fin de conseguir mejoras, el comandante Squall Leonhart les ofrece la posibilidad de uniros a nosotros.- Dijo Seifer, profesionalmente, delante de los mandamases de Trabia.

Los hombres susurraron entre sí. Sin duda era buena idea que Trabia tuviera aliados de gran calidad. No eran un Jardín como Balamb y Galbadia. Allí solo se preparaban los que querían y luego por voluntad propia se desplazaban a otro Jardín para convertirse en Seed. Pero si no era así, solamente estudiaban y aprendían a actuar en batallas por si alguna vez lo necesitaran.

-Sinceramente, señor Almasy, es una buena idea. Aceptamos con mucho gusto aliarnos a vuestro Jardín. Procederé a llamar al comandante Leonhart para firmar acuerdos. Gracias por venir.-

Después de la reunión, Seifer se aferró a su abrigo, bufanda y gorro. Trabia sin duda, no era un lugar caluroso. -Hace un frío de cojones.- Suspiró mirando su vaho claramente en el aire. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de clima, comparado con Balamb, que tenía siempre tiempo soleado. Nunca, ni cuando viajaba solo con Trueno y Viento, viajaron a ver esa parte del mundo.

Se subió al coche que lo llevaría al hotel del pequeño pueblo que se levantó hará cosa de tres años. Por suerte, en el interior del vehículo, tenían calefacción puesta. Se acomodó en el asiento trasero, quitándose el abrigo y bufanda y dejarlas a un lado. Miró por la ventana. Nieve, nieve, nieve,... y mas nieve. No había otra cosa que mirar. El paisaje era totalmente blanco.

Pero algo llamó su atención.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó al chofer.

-Parece ser un coche abandonado, señor.- Le comentó sin importancia.

Un coche en el arcén yacía parado sin luces y cubierto de una capa gruesa de nieve. ¿Abandonado? ¿Y si no era así? Seifer siguió sus instintos y prefirió averiguarlo.

-Para.- Ordenó inmediatamente.

Se bajó del coche sin siquiera ponerse al menos la bufanda y se dirigió al coche. Los cristales estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve. Empezó a frotar contra uno hasta dejar un pequeño espacio para ver el interior, sorprendiéndose aún más. ¡Había alguien! Seifer golpeó el cristal para llamar su atención. Era una chica y estaba acurrucada en una pequeña bola con el gorro hasta las cejas y su bufanda por la nariz. Lentamente, abrió los ojos para mirar al hombre de afuera. Eran verdes. Unos preciosos ojos verdes y lo que es más... los conocía. Conocía esa mirada, pero no sabía de donde.

* * *

Aquí el segundo capitulo ^^ Espero que os haya gustado!

Gracias por los reviews:** Aedora **y** I ProOmise.**

Hasta el proximo! Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Squaresoft.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Rápidamente, abrió la puerta haciendo que toda la brisa fría entrara en contacto con la chica.

-S-Se... apagó la calefa-facción h-hace rato.- Le dijo tartamudeando de frío.

La cogió para sacarla del coche en brazos, notando como tiritaba, y dirigirse al suyo, donde le esperaba el chofer. Antes de sacar el cuerpo completamente, se fijó en un enorme bulto en la barriga. _¿Qué hace una chica embarazada en un lugar así? _La metió en los asientos de atrás con él.

-Arranca.-

En seguida le quitó su chaqueta congelada. No era su barriga, ese bulto era un perro, uno que no se movía, aunque temblaba como la dueña. Cogió su gabardina y la abrigó, a ella y su mascota, con la suya. Pero no era suficiente, esa chica llevaba a saber cuanto tiempo allí encerrada, a punto de morir de congelación. Sin pensarlo, frotó sus manos en sus pies cuando le había quitado las botas.

-M-Me haces cosquillas.-

Pero no le importó el comentario. Siguió hasta comprobar que ya no estuvieran tan fríos. Luego, la pegó contra él para proporcionarle más calor y frotó sus manos en sus brazos.

-Gracias, Seifer...-

Paró en seco. ¿Dijo Seifer? Entonces si la conocía. Sintió el peso de la chica hacerse mas fuerte. Se había dormido. La apartó un poco de él y se la quedó mirando. Solo se le veían los ojos cerrados. ¿Quién era?

Despertó en un lugar que no conocía. Las paredes y el techo eran de color melocotón y una enorme lámpara estaba en medio de la habitación. Se sentía abrigada y cálida pero a la vez cansada y sin fuerzas.

-Oh, has despertado.-

Miró a su izquierda viendo como una persona en una bata blanca estaba a su lado. Era una doctora y la reconoció enseguida.

-Kadowaki.- Sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-Veo que te acuerdas de mi, Selphie Tilmitt. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le sonrió tiernamente.

Entonces reaccionó. Se levantó de golpe con pánico. -¿¡Nick!? ¿¡Dónde está Nick!?-

-¿Quién es Nick? ¿Había alguien mas contigo en el coche?-

-¡Mi perro!-

-Oh, tranquila, está abajo y está bien.- La agarró por los hombros para calmarla. -Le hemos dado un baño caliente y ahora se encuentra placidamente durmiendo delante de la chimenea.-

Suspiró de alivio mientras se volvía a acostar. -Gracias.-

-No me las des a mi, dáselas a quien te salvo.- Dijo antes de levantar la vista. -Es una suerte que la encontraras.-

Selphie se dirigió a donde la doctora miraba. A su derecha, había un sillón rojo oscuro, parecía muy cómodo, pero eso no importaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver allí al mismísimo Seifer Almasy. Tenía el ceño fruncido con los brazos y piernas cruzadas. No había sido una ilusión el que la sacara del coche, salvandola de una muerte segura.

-Si, una suerte.- Dijo mientras miraba a la chica en la cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Selphie sin dejar de mirar a su salvador.

-Confiaba con que nos dijeras tú eso, cariño.-

Selphie se volvió hacia Kadowaki. -Fui a visitar el Jardín. Hace muchos años que no sabía nada de ellos. Y luego... luego quería...- se cortó

-¿Ir al Jardín de Balamb?- Terminó por ella la doctora con una sonrisa tierna.

-...Si... Pero el coche se averió y... no recuerdo nada mas.-

-Ya no importa, estás a salvo. Pero yo tengo que irme.- Dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera. -Vine a hacer una visita a una amiga que se había roto la cadera y la he dejado en medio de una revisión. Seifer, ¿podrás tú solo?-

-Supongo.- Dijo desde su asiento.

-Bien. Selphie, te veré luego para ver si tu estado no empeora. Te aconsejo reposo y abrigarte bastante. Este clima no es bueno ni para alguien que esté acostumbrado.-

La doctora Kadowaki salió por la puerta dejando un profundo silencio en el ambiente. Selphie giró la cabeza para mirarlo y se sorprendió de verlo de pie a su lado. No lo había oido moverse.

-Prepararé comida.- Dijo después de un minuto mirándola.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó antes de salir por la misma puerta que la doctora momentos antes.

No le contestó. Simplemente salió de la habitación sin mirarla, dejandola sola con sus penamientos.

Entró de nuevo en la habitación con un sándwich de pavo y un chocolate caliente. Ella estaba sentada girando el dobladillo de las sábanas para entretenerse. Había cambiado. Tenía el pelo mas largo, llegándole a media espalda, aunque su fleco era igual que siempre. Su cara estaba más marcada, ya no tenía aquella expresión infantil de cuando la conoció. Recordó el examen de Dollet, cuando apareció rodando colina abajo. En ese momento era simplemente una niña comparado con ahora. Dejó las sábanas y lo miró.

Seifer se acercó a una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama entregándole el plato y dejando el vaso en la mesita.

-Gracias.- Le sonrió. Lo que si no había cambiado eran aquellos ojos y esa sonrisa.

Empezó a comer despacio mientras miraba de reojo a Seifer, quien estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Sin mirarla ni dejar de escribir, contestó. -El informe.- No oyó mas preguntas, así que levantó la vista para ver su expresión de curiosidad y se quedó desconcertado. Normalmente, Selphie le preguntaría y preguntaría hasta quedar satisfecha. Simplemente esperó para ver si le seguía diciendo algo más. -Para el Jardín. Acabo de terminar una misión aquí.-

Selphie sonrió satisfecha de que le siguiera contando. -Así que has vuelto al Jardín. Había oído de ello, pero no me lo quería creer hasta verlo. Entonces, ¿ya eres Seed?-

-Si.- Más silencio. -...Hace cuatro años.-

-Me alegro.- Desvió la mirada con... ¿pena?

-¡Guau!- Se oyó el ladrido del perro que Selphie traía con ella en su barriga. Había entrado a la habitación con cautela y cuando divisó a su dueña en la cama, corrió y se subió. Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. El perro no dejaba de lamerle la mano y Selphie sonreía y lo miraba como si fuera su tesoro mas preciado.

-¿Desde cuando tienes perro?-

-Oh... Me lo encontré un día por la calle. Estaba abandonado, maltratado y desnutrido. Decidí quedármelo después d...- Se calló borrando su sonrisa.

De nuevo, surgió ese silencio incómodo, así que, decidió dejarla sola con el perro. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada, bajó las escaleras del apartamento y se sentó en una silla delante de la chimenea. Iba a terminar el informe y así olvidarlo para cuando regrese a Balamb.

Después de terminarlo, añadiendo el encuentro con la antigua Seed, dejó el cuaderno al lado de su maleta y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba muriéndose de hambre y frío. _¿Cómo podían sobrevivir aquí? _Realmente no había nada en aquella nevera, solo pan y fiambre. La próxima vez, cuando tuviera que hacer una misión, llevaría comida ya preparada. Ahora mismo estaría en el tren directo a Balamb, pero lo perdió cuando salvó a la chica, que ahora estaba en su cama, y la doctora le aconsejó no moverla de allí.

Lo importante, es que no había mas misiones por ahora, y su regreso podría esperar. Pero el clima de afuera no indicaba esperanzas para partir cuanto antes.

-Tendréis que esperar a que amaine el tiempo, Seifer. Yo no puedo salir de aquí, el temporal se pone cada vez peor y las calles las han cortado. Cuídala hasta que pueda ir.- Le había dicho la doctora Kadowaki cuando Seifer llamó para que le dijera que hacer.

Subió los escalones de nuevo, directo a la habitación, para indicarle que tendría que permanecer allí hasta que acabe la ventisca. Cuando entró por la puerta, antes de empezar a hablar, la encontró durmiendo. El perro dormía entre el hueco que hacían las piernas de la chica y cuando entró Seifer, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, luego la desvió a su dueña. Ella estaba boca arriba con los brazos estirados a los lados y la sábana a media cintura, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, estaba pálida, tenía las mejillas rojas y jadeaba entre sudores. Rápidamente, se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en la frente.

_Está ardiendo..._

No solo tendría que cuidar de ella, si no que tendría que hacerlo sin ninguna ayuda.

-¿Cómo demonios se cuida a una enferma?- Protestó.

* * *

Y aquí llega el capitulo 3. Espero que os gustara!

Una pregunta, tengo casi acabado este fic, y me preguntaba si hacia los capitulos mas largos o los dejo asi, porque me estan ocupando bastante xD.

Gracias por los reviews:** Aedora **y** I ProOmise.**

Hasta el proximo! Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Squaresoft.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Paños fríos, medicinas, toallas... todo esparcido por la habitación. Seifer no dejaba de cambiar los paños de su cabeza cuando terminaban calentándose. También, la obligaba a tomar medicinas, que por suerte, llevaba encima cuando salía de viaje.

Parecía funcionar. Ya no respiraba tan dificultosamente y su color natural volvió a su rostro, aunque sus balbuceos no cesaban. Seguía con la mirada nublada pero ya reaccionaba mejor y, aunque no la molestara, el perro no salía de su lado.

Pasada una hora, Selphie dormía ya mas tranquila y, asegurándose de que todo estaba bien, Seifer salió de la habitación con el perro en brazos. Este se puso a morder la manga de su camisa. Igual pasó cuando lo trajo al apartamento. Mientras estaba acurrucado en la barriga de Selphie, todo iba bien, pero cuando le separó de ella, empezó a gruñirle y morderle. Incluso darle el baño tibio para que recuperara su temperatura, le había costado una barbaridad. Por suerte, después de la batalla hombre vs. perro, el pobre animal cayó rendido y Seifer pudo dejarlo frente a la chimenea.

Bajó de nuevo y soltó al perro en el suelo. Este se puso a correr hacia las escaleras, pero Seifer lo atrapó antes de subir por ellas. -No, granuja. Te quedarás conmigo hasta que se recupere.-

El pobre animal, empezó a gemir de desesperación y a removerse en los brazos de aquel hombre extraño para él. El chico lo llevó a la cocina, lo subió a la mesa y empezó a abrir cajones buscando un cuenco lo suficientemente bueno para darle un poco de agua.

Mientras tanto, arriba, en la habitación, Selphie despertaba. Se sentía cansada y todavía confundida. Lentamente, deslizó una pierna por fuera de las sábanas y luego la otra. Se puso de pie y comprobó mejor su vestimenta. Los pantalones que llevaba, eran enormes aún doblados por abajo, por no hablar de la chaqueta. Todo era de hombre, y cayó en la cuenta de que eran de Seifer. Miró a su alrededor y vio los paños, toallas, cubos con agua y vasos de medicina todos esparcidos por la habitación.

Salió del cuarto, a su derecha no había nada, salvo una pared, y a su izquierda había un pequeño pasillo donde al final estaban las escaleras. Frente a ella otra habitación cerrado, pero no intentó descubrir que había allí, si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto que era un cuarto de baño. Se oían murmullos y objetos chocando desde el piso de abajo, así que se dirigió a ellos.

Cuando estuvo en la sala se fijó en el lugar. Todo era muy rústico, típico de las casas trabianas. En medio de la sala, estaba la chimenea frente a un sillón idéntico al de la habitación de arriba. A la derecha estaba la entrada y lo que parecía un cuarto de baño. No había televisión, ni equipos de música ni nada con lo que entretenerse. Era un pequeño apartamento con lo justo y necesario para que un hombre fuera y se quedara el tiempo justo para terminar sus negocios. Como Seifer y su misión en Trabia.

_¿Cuál era de todas formas?_ No preguntaría. No era su asunto ni lo sería jamás.

A la izquierda de la habitación, estaba la cocina, dónde provenían los sonidos. Con cautela, se acercó al marco de la puerta y observó el interior. Seifer estaba peleando con su perro mientras el animal le salpicaba con las patas traseras el agua que había derramado y se echaba a correr por toda la mesa con tal de que no lo pillara.

-Ven aquí, chucho de los huevos.- Decía mientras iba y venía, de un lado a otro, por el mueble en el centro de la habitación. -¡Te arrancaré esos bigotes uno a uno como no te estes quieto!-Entonces paró de perseguir al perro al oír una risa desde atrás.

-L-lo siento, e-es que tenías que haberte visto.- Dijo sin poder aguantar la risa. Su perro se lanzó de la mesa a los brazos de Selphie, confiando que ella lo cogiera en el vuelo, como efectivamente lo hizo, tambaleandose un poco. -Hola, Nick.- Dijo mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja.

-Vuelve al cuarto, deberías descansar mas.-

-Y tú deberías controlar tus impulsos con un pobre animal.-

-Lo haría si tu chucho no estuviera tan mal criado.-

-Nick, y no está malcriado, solo odia a los hombres.-

Observó a la chica por unos minutos, como jugaba con el perro entre sus brazos. Tenía que admitirlo, no es que le quedara bien, pero vestida de esa manera, se veía muy seductora. Tosió y desvió su cabeza.

_¿En qué piensas, Almasy?_

Ya le fue duro cambiarla de ropa, en lo que esperaba a Kadowaki para regresar. Tenía que quitarle las prendas congeladas o se pondría peor. No solo su rostro había madurado. Su cuerpo estaba un poco más alto y estilizado. Andaba descalza y el pelo lo tenía alborotado por las horas que llevaba en cama.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- Protestó la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-... ¿Qué quieres?-

Suspiró. -Solo... me preguntaba como iba todo en Balamb.-

Seifer dudó un poco en hablarle de todo. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que se había ido y era lógico que preguntara por ellos. Pero si tan preocupada estaba, ¿por qué se fue entonces?

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-No lo se.-

Selphie pensó que no le contestaría, ya que la cocina cayó en profundo silencio. Solo se oía al perro, en brazos de Selphie, lamiéndole la mano. Pensó en retirarse y volver a la habitación. Por lo menos allí se dormiría y dejaría pasar el tiempo hasta que pudiera partir de nuevo con su coche, si es que funcionaba.

-Sigue igual que siempre.- Empezó a relatar sorprendiéndola, y no solo a ella, sino a si mismo también.

-¿De verdad?- Algo se iluminó en sus ojos.

-Aunque Squall no vive en el Jardín, se mudó con Rinoa a Balamb para criar a su hijo cuando nazca. Sigue siendo el comandante... ¿Dónde ves la gracia?- Dijo al ver como reprimía una sonrisita.

-No, en ningún lado. Le has llamado Squall, esperaba oír el apodo que usabas con el.-

-... El gallina sigue...-

-¿Ahora usas sobrenombres por lo que dije?-

-¿Quieres escucharlo o no?-

Selphie dejó de hablar y se sentó en una silla dejando a Nick en su regazo. El perro se acurrucó en una pelota para quedarse dormido y Seifer, se sentó tres sillas más allá de ella.

Era impresionante ver como en partes de su historia, sus ojos se iluminaban y en cambio, cuando contaba otros sucesos, se desanimaba, aunque intentara ocultarlo lo mejor posible. ¿Qué le había pasado para dejar su sueño pasar?

-Eso es todo.-

-Gracias.- Le sonrió. -Creo que me iré a...-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Eh?-

-Cuando te fuiste de Balamb.-

-... No creo que importe eso. Fue hace muchos años y...-

-Rinoa no para de nombrarte.- Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión. -Quistis y Zell tampoco, pero intentan evadir el tema. Y sé que a Squall también le afectó.- Dijo mirando a la nada. -Además,...-

-Me obligaron.- La miró con extrañeza. -Mis abuelos siguen vivos y cuando lo descubrí... todavía era menor de edad, así que me obligaron a irme con ellos.- Paró para respirar hondo. -Según unos papeles, si mis padres morían, ellos se encargarían de mi, pero no se como acabé en el orfanato... Me dieron por muerta hasta que me enteré de ellos. La custodia seguía vigente y por ello tuve que irme de allí. Demandaron a Trabia por tener a una estudiante sin papeles verdaderos y sin informar de mi situación de "huérfana" a ninguna autoridad. También querían denunciar a Balamb, pero se los impedí. Ya era suficiente con un Jardín, no quería causar problemas a mis dos... antiguos hogares.-

-Eso...-

-Es una estupidez, lo sé. Pero me faltaban dos meses para cumplir los dieciocho y ellos querían seguir con la tradición familiar.- Hizo una pausa bajando la cabeza. -Querían que me casara con el hijo de alguna familia de prestigio y tener herederos.-

-¿No deberías estar...?-

-Me escapé.-

-¿Cómo que...?-

-¿No entiendes lo que es huir?-

_¿Quieres dejarme acabar las frases?_ Pensó Seifer con amargura.

-No saben a donde he ido, de la misma forma que Balamb ni nadie supo cuando me fui. Pienso empezar de cero, yo y Nick, en Balamb.- Dijo acariciando al durmiente animal.

-¿Piensas volver a ser Seed?- Levantó una ceja.

-No, abriré una tienda que tengo en mente en la ciudad para estar más cerca de mis amigos. Quiero recuperar estos cuatro años que he perdido. Quiero explicarles lo que pasó y que me puedan perdonar.-

Después de la conversación tan extraña sobre pasados, Selphie se fue a dormir a la misma cama. La chica no se daba cuenta de que solo había un dormitorio por lo que pensó que Seifer dormiría en otro cuarto. Pero lo cierto es que se quedó a dormir en el sofá de la sala. ¿Que remedio le quedaba? Era incómodo y hacía frío.

-Quiero largarme de aquí.- Dijo mirando a la ventana.

La tormenta de nieve no parecía calmarse y no dejaba ver nada más allá de la ventana.

_Me escapé._ Resonó la voz de Selphie en su mente.

Huir de tu familia, obligarla a casarse con un hombre que no conocía... Realmente, no lo entendía.

* * *

Ummm... el proximo capitulo cuento la historia de Selphie hace cuatro años... T.T xD ya vereis por que lloro...

Nuevamente, gracias por los review a ** I ProOmise **y** Aedora.**

Hasta el proximo!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Squaresoft.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Cuatro años atrás..._

Era un día caluroso, el sol picaba y la gente salía de sus casas para hacer la compra diaria o, simplemente, para hablar con los vecinos.

Selphie estaba en la cocina, batiendo huevos en un cuenco azul. Ya llevaba dos semanas en aquella casa y había decidido aprender a hacer pasteles y demás dulces para mantenerse ocupada. Mientras batía con fuerza, revisaba la receta de un viejo libro de postres.

-Oh, ¿ya estás haciendo otro postre? Nos vas a poner a todos hermosos y redonditos.-

-Hola, abuelo.- Dejó de mirar el libro para sonreírle a su abuelo en el umbral de la puerta.

Derek Tilmitt, padre del padre de Selphie, Michael Tilmitt. Era un hombre de mediana estatura, con el pelo canoso y muy sonriente, siempre le recordó a Cid Kramer. Derek reconoció a Selphie cuando ella estaba en una misión en Delling. Según él, era el vivo retrato de su madre, Isabella Tilmitt. Fue al Jardín de Balamb al enterarse que estudiaba allí y se presentó como su familiar.

-¿Qué nos preparas, cielo?-

-Esta vez, algo mas sano: Pastel de fruta.-

-¿Mas sano? Que tenga fruta no quiere decir que no tenga azúcar.-

Los dos empezaron a reír escandalosamente, pero pronto callaron cuando una mujer entró en la cocina. -Ya estamos de nuevo. Deberías enseñarle a tu nieta como se comporta una doncella. Pronto tendrá que conocer a su prometido.-

Stella Tilmitt, madre de Michael. Bajita, estirada y elegante. Estaba obsesionada con los modales y las buenas familias. Es mas, Selphie juraría que su manía por los matrimonios concertados era más bien por interés. Le había enseñado fotos de sus posibles candidatos como esposo, todos ricos y maravillosos, pero mayores y de mentes cerradas. Desde que las dos se vieron por primera vez, se cayeron mal. Aquella mujer quería cambiar por completo a la pequeña. Aquella mujer... fue la culpable de que ella dejara su sueño.

-¿Por qué no? A mi me parece estupendo que una mujer prepare dulces.- Le guiñó un ojo en su dirección y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-No. Eso es cosa de plebeyos.- Dijo tajantemente. -Tendría que estar aprendiendo arte y la ceremonia del té. Además de caminar, ¿quieres ponerte recta?- Le espetó fulminándola con la mirada.

-Abuela, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, no...-

-¡No me repliques y llámame señora! Ten mas respeto por tus mayores.- Dijo mientras se iba por la misma puerta que entró. -Ah, y quiero que te cambies de ropa.- Finalmente, se fue.

-¿Qué tengo de malo?- Preguntó mientras se miraba el vestido blanco que Quistis le compró por navidades. Era de tirantes finos amarrados al cuello y le llegaba a mitad de muslo.

-Nada, estás perfecta, pero ya conoces a tu abuela.-

-Abuelo... ¿He hecho bien en irme de Balamb?-

-Depende de como lo mires, cariño. ¿Te sientes bien cuando piensas en ellos?-

-Me llevo buenos recuerdos pero... me hubiera gustado tener mas.-

-Lo siento mucho, si hubiera sido por mi, estarías estudiando allí. Solo te hubiese pedido que me visitaras.-

-Y lo haría. A ti te vendría a visitar aunque estuvieras en las ruinas submarinas durmiendo al lado de Eden.- Se rió provocando que el hombre la siguiera.

-Te dejo terminar el pastel, pero recuerda que dentro de una hora y media vendrá el primer candidato.-

Se fue de la cocina dejándola sola conteniendo un suspiro. No quería ningún pretendiente, ni quería casarse ya. Era muy joven y quería explorar mundo mientras trabajaba como Seed.

Al terminar el pastel, lo guardó en la nevera, al lado de miles y miles de dulces, y se fue a preparar. Según Stella, tendría que usar vestidos largos con corpiños apretados. Se puso uno donde la parte superior era blanca con tiras negras en el centro, haciendo una trenza, y mangas caídas a los lados. La falda seguía directamente desde el corpiño hasta el suelo, de color rojo vino y rizado. Unas zapatillas normales y se dejó el pelo sin doblar las puntas.

-Parezco del año de los bisabuelos de Laguna...-

Salió de la habitación encontrándose con la abuela. -Mejor, pero te falta clase.- Escupió amargamente. Se dirigieron a una pequeña sala donde ya le esperaba un hombre sentado en el sillón.

Era de la altura de Zell y moreno. Llevaba un traje gris perla y una corbata negra. Se notaba que era atractivo, o por lo menos, que lo fue hace años. ¡Por dios, podría ser su padre! El hombre se levantó y estiró una mano hacia Selphie. Ella, por cortesía, se la estrechó y él le besó el dorso de su mano. Si no fuera porque estaban sus abuelos allí, retiraría la mano y se iría.

-Abuela, yo...- Susurró en su oído.

-He dicho que me trates de señora y ahora cállate y escúchalo.-

Cuando el señor se fue de la casa, Selphie se encerró en su cuarto. Fue horrible. No solo era mayor para ella, si no que el hombre quería convertirla en esclava. Gracias a su abuelo, que lo descartó, pudo librarse de él.

Y así pasaron con los demás candidatos, hasta que un día llegó uno joven y de momento, normal. Selphie intentó retrasar su boda con quien fuera, rechazando a todos los invitados, pero esta vez no pudo.

Se presentó un hombre un poco mas mayor que ella. Era moreno, alto como Squall, y el pelo peinado con mucha gomina a un lado. Sus ojos eran azules con manchas marrones claros. Vestia elegantemente y era simpático a primera vista. Aquel joven parecía perfecto. Derek no pudo negarlo y, aún que no quisiera por el bien de Selphie, aceptó que fuera su futuro nieto político.

La boda fue enseguida, ni siquiera les dejaron tiempo para conocerse. Se casarían en la iglesia del mismo pueblo y lo celebrarían en el salón de la casa Tilmitt. No estaba nerviosa, lo estaría si fuera con el hombre que amara. Estaba dolida y cansada. Por primera vez, deseo que su vida acabara para siempre. No quería pertenecer a esa clase de mundo.

Llevaba un vestido largo blanco puro. De encaje por todas partes y perlas cosidas haciendo cascadas por la falda. El pelo lo tenía totalmente recogido con un tocado de lado con perlas. Los zapatos eran de tacón bajo y cerrados.

-_Horrible. Me queda largo por todos lados y los zapatos son incómodos. El encaje pica y el pelo está muy estirado.-_

Suspiró una vez mas viéndose en el espejo.

_-Nunca he estado tan mal en toda mi vida.-_

Cuando llegó al altar, su futuro esposo, Pilot Bishop, le esperaba allí, sonriente. Tenía que admitirlo, guapo era, pero no le veía con ojos de enamorada y ese momento, siempre se lo imaginó como un cuento de hadas. El discurso del cura se hizo interminable y para colmo, aquel hombre escupía al hablar. Llegó el momento de los votos y con ello, el final. El peor final para una historia.

-Bueno, hemos llegado.- Le comentó su recién marido dejando las maletas en la habitación de un hotel donde pasarían la luna de miel.

Luna de miel.

Pensó amargamente. Ya sabía que venía y no había escapatoria. Solo deseaba que apareciera Bahamut y lo destrozara por completo. A él y a sus candidatos.

-Selphie, llegó el momento.-

_¿Tienes que decirlo tan "románticamente"?_

-¿Y si vamos a comer algo primero?- Preguntó sonriente y con esperanza de que retrasaran el momento.

-No, ya he esperado mucho para esto.-

La agarró fuerte de las muñecas y la tiró contra la cama. Empezó a desabrocharse la chaqueta mientras Selphie estaba shockeada por el momento. Cuando empezó a reaccionar, él se le subió encima, impidiendo que escapara.

-No, para. ¡Suéltame!-

Pero ni la escuchó ni se inmutó. Selphie pataleó con todas sus fuerzas mientras movía las manos intentándolo quitar de encima. Pilot, al no recibir cooperación, la abofeteó en la mejilla izquierda, dejándola tumbada en la cama sin ánimo y dolida. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras él la despojaba de sus ropas. Ese fue el comienzo de los peores días de su vida.

* * *

T.T Aun no se como he podido escribir eso xD Odio a la Abuela y sobretodo a Pilot! Necesitaba un poco de odio en mi historia... y mi mente actuó sola de una manera que nunca pense que actuaria xD.

Gracias por los review a **I ProOmise **y** Aedora.**

Hasta el proximo capitulo!

ByeBye!


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Squaresoft.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Presente..._

Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó en todo el apartamento. Venía de arriba, de la habitación donde estaba la antigua Seed. Corrió escalera arriba con su Hyperion en mano, si había un monstruo se encargaría de matarlo por interrumpir su sueño. Por fin había conseguido entrar en calor y acomodarse en aquel sofá.

Cuando llegó a la puerta abierta, se sorprendió de ver a Selphie llorar en silencio sin moverse mientras Nick le lamía las lágrimas como consolándola.

-Lo siento.- Empezó a decir ella. -Siento despertarte, Nick. Pero tenía miedo.- Abrazó al perro, el cual se quedó quieto entre sus brazos con sus patas colgando en los hombros de ella.

¿Miedo? Siempre recordó a Selphie como una persona valiente. Volaba cosas sin pensarlo, luchaba contra bestias enormes, ¡incluso luchó contra la bruja! Lentamente, se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Ella levantó la vista y dejó ir al perro.

-Perdona, no me acordaba donde estaba.-

-¿Quieres hablar?- Preguntó después de un rato de silencio, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Rió entre dientes, ahogando los sollozos que querían salir por su boca. -¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Seifer?-

-Hey...- Le golpeó la cabeza suavemente. -Creo que estos cuatro años me han servido para saber quien necesita ayuda y quien no.- Se sinceró mientras ella enarcaba una ceja. -Vamos, incluso le echo un cable al gallina cuando lo necesita, es decir... siempre.-

Esta vez ella rió con ganas. Se limpió el resto de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y le miró sonriente. -Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda. Solo ha sido un sueño.-

No dijo nada más y Seifer, inmediatamente, supo que no le contaría nada. Pero entonces habló, aunque de otro tema.

-Zell siempre necesitaba ayuda. No se como se las arregla para meterse en tantos problemas.-

-Debería llamarlo chucho en vez de gallina, por meter el hocico en todo.- Nick le ladró desde el fondo de la cama. -¿Qué quieres tú?-

-Me sorprende que no se tire encima tuya y te muerda.- Dijo sonriéndole a su mascota. -Cuando viajé en tren a Trabia, casi le muerde al guardía. El pobre hombre huyó como alma que persigue el diablo.-

-Que cobarde. Huir de un chucho cualquiera.-

-No es cualquiera, es un Husky siberiano y cuando sea mas grande nadie se me acercará.- Dio unas palmaditas en el hueco entre sus piernas y Nick acudió a ella.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Como bien dicen: perro ladrador poco mordedor.-

-¿Eso también se aplica a ti?- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ignorando el comentario, Seifer acercó una mano a Nick y este empezó a gruñir y morderle la manga de la camisa. Seifer acercó la otra mano ocultándola hasta que llegó a la barriga del animal, cogerle y ponerlo boca arriba. El perro pataleó y gimió de desesperación por huir de él. Cuando vio su oportunidad, corrió lejos de Seifer y se escondió entre las piernas de Selphie bajo la sábana.

-Te ha ganado.- Dijo riendo la chica.

-Nadie me gana, mensajera.-

-¿Y lo de Squall que fue? Y no me llames así.-

-Al nene lo dejé ganar por pena... mensajera.-

Bufó. -Si, claro... por pena... Creo que la memoria te falla.-

Seifer la miró amenazadoramente y Selphie saltó de la cama dejando al perro al descubierto, pero antes de terminar de aterrizar con los pies en el suelo, él le cogió de un tobillo y una muñeca y la empujó de nuevo a la cama. Entonces sonó el timbre del apartamento.

Selphie sonrió ampliamente. -He ganado.-

Seifer gruñó y salió para abrir la puerta. Cuando bajó al primer piso, encontró a la doctora Kadowaki sentada en el suelo, quitándose las botas llenas de nieve. -Oh, Seifer. Ya han abierto las carreteras y he venido cuanto antes. ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

Recordó como la encontró después de oír su grito, pero pensó que era mejor no contar ese detalle. -Le ha bajado la fiebre.-

Juntos subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la habitación, Selphie estaba en el suelo boca abajo y Nick encima moviendo eufóricamente la cola. Tanto Seifer como Kadowaki se quedaron parados sin expresión, mirándola fijamente.

-Me enredé con la sábana... Lo siento mucho.- Se enderezó ruborizada.

Kadowaki estalló en carcajadas mientras Seifer se tapaba la cara al estilo Squall. -Veo que te encuentras mejor y la tormenta se ha ido, así que pronto verás a tus amigos.- La ayudó a levantarse. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No te hace ilusión?- Dijo al ver la expresión de Selphie.

-No, no es eso. No se como actuarán cuando vaya...-

-¿No te he dicho que no paran de nombrarte, mensajera?-

-Seifer, deja de llamarme así. Y aunque me digas eso...-

-Confía en él, Selphie. Se que se alegraran de volverte a ver.-

Cuando Seifer terminó de prepararse llevandose todas sus cosas de aquel apartamento, fueron juntos al coche de Selphie. Como se imaginaban, aparte de casi no poder encontrarlo por la inmensa cantidad de nieve que llevaba encima, no funcionaba. Así que lo abandonó allí solo cogiendo sus pertenencias. Total, no podría llevárselo en tren hasta Balamb.

El viaje en tren hubiera sido silencioso si no fuera por Nick que quería jugar. Estaban en la cabina de Seed y Selphie estuvo realmente agradecida de que Seifer la dejara pasar. Tanto tiempo viajando en trenes desde que escapó de casa pero sin poder entrar en aquella sala. Estaba igual que la recordaba y enseguida fue a sentarse con el perro en brazos.

Al llegar a Balamb, notaron el cambio nada mas bajarse. El calor abochornaba a todos los presentes, pero sin duda, Seifer prefería quemarse que congelarse. Sin decir ni una palabra, le dio un gesto a la chica para que lo siguiera. La llevó hasta un garaje donde había un coche esperándolo.

-¿Es tuyo?- Preguntó Selphie mientras se subía el tirante de la camisa que se le bajaba cada dos por tres. Se habían cambiado de ropa en el vagón. Llevaba unos vaqueros largos y una simple camisa verde esmeralda de tirantes finos.

-Sube, te llevaré al Jardín.- Seifer se había cambiado a unos pantalones negros, una camisa de mangas cortas azul marino y, por supuesto, su gabardina.

La ciudad había cambiado para ella. Era más grande. Habían construido más casas y edificios. Reconoció la casa de la madre de Zell y se prometió visitarla después de volver del Jardín. El paisaje de Balamb seguía igual, verde, grande y lleno de monstruos, con la playa a la derecha y la escuela frente a ella. La echaba de menos, sin duda... la echaba mucho de menos. La recordaba tal cual la veía, grande con aquel blanco impoluto y las decoraciones brillantes perfectamente rodeándolo.

Seifer aparcó el coche en el garaje de la escuela y salieron juntos a un lugar donde él sabía que estarían todos a esa hora: la cafetería.

-Te digo que no hice trampas.- Protestó el pequeño chico de tatuaje en la cara.

-Zell, siempre las haces cuando no vas ganando.-

Estaban jugando a las cartas, Zell contra Irvine. Squall, Rinoa y Quistis estaban a los lados de Irvine y miraban con desconfianza al rubio del otro lado de la mesa.

-¡No vale! ¡Por primera vez no hago nada y me culpáis!-

-Es decir, que admites que haces trampas.- Sonrió dulcemente Rinoa con el fin de molestarlo.

-¿Cómo podéis dudar de eso?- Preguntó Seifer una vez que se colocó donde habían mas personas, dando a entender de que no estaba de parte del karateca.

-¡Seifer! ¡No hago trampas!- Levantó el puño amenazadoramente.

-¡Oh, darling! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Alguna belleza te retuvo por Trabia? Y yo que vine desde Galbadia expresamente por ti.- Dramatizó Irvine.

-Calla, vaquero, viniste para ver quien volvía a caer en tus redes. Me sorprende que siga habiendo gente que lo haga.-

Irvine rió. -Oh, como me conoc...-

-¡AH!-

Todos miraron a Rinoa con preocupación. No era normal que chillara de esa forma en un momento de calma. La chica miraba fijamente detrás de Seifer y todos voltearon a ver que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada?- Preguntó Seifer.

-Yo... yo no...- Tartamudeó la chica que estaba casi a la entrada de la cafetería.

Desde que había entrado, se quedó embobada mirando a sus viejos amigos. No se atrevió a abrir la boca y se dedicó a mirarlos a todos uno por uno. No habían cambiado mucho, excepto Rinoa que tenía un enorme bulto en la barriga. Mientras se fijaba en ella, se percató de que la chica la estaba también observando, pero con dudas, como si la conociera de algo. Vaya que la conocía.

-Selphie...- Susurró Squall con impresión.

Quistis se quedó perpleja, al igual que todos, pero cuando volvió de sus pensamientos, corrió hacia la chica abrazándola fuertemente. Selphie devolvió el gesto apretando su rostro en el hombro de su instructora y mejor amiga.

-Selphie... ¿eres tú?- Dijo con un pequeño sollozo contenido.

-Eso creo.- Bromeó la chica empezando a llorar. Fue cuando sintió otros brazos unirse a ella.

-Sel- Sel-phie...- Rinoa no pudo casi pronunciar su nombre, simplemente se reunió al encuentro y lloró con las dos. Selphie le pasó un brazo por el cuello mientras seguía abrazada a Quistis.

La llantina duró unos minutos y luego, a pesar de seguir llorando, se separaron con sonrisas. Zell aprovechó el momento y se acercó a la pequeña.

-En serio... ¿dónde has estado?-

-Es una larga historia...- Contestó a la vez que se tiraba a sus brazos. Zell la rodeó recibiéndola gustosamente, después de todo, Selphie fue y seguía siendo una gran amiga. Luego se separaron para dejar que otra persona la saludara.

-Hola...-

-Hola, pequeña.- Igual que todos, la apretó contra él, intentando transmitirle cuanto la había echado de menos. Selphie e Irvine nunca fueron unos novios para toda una vida, y eso lo sabían. Él era muy liberal y ella no quería compartir a "su chico" con nadie. Pero de lo que estaban seguros es que nunca romperían aquella amistad.

Alguien la tocó en el hombro y se separó del francotirador. Era Squall. Estaba serio con una mirada extraña para ella. Era... ¿cariño? El comandante solo abrió un poco los brazos. -Ven aquí.- Unas simples palabras que le bastaron a Selphie para echarse a llorar más fuerte.

Selphie y Squall unieron lazos de amistad tan grande que al final acabaron por quererse como auténticos hermanos. Se conocían a la perfección. Incluso en las misiones que hacian juntos, Squall no necesitaba decir nada para que Selphie le entendiera, al igual que ella no tenía que decir nada para que él supiera si estaba bien o no. De hecho, supo que no todo estaba bien hace cuatro años, pero Selphie, por primera vez, nunca le dijo nada, por lo que no pudo actuar a tiempo.

Cuando Squall recibió la nota de la dimisión de Selphie, la buscó por todo el Jardín, fue a la ciudad de Balamb, incluso amenazó al personal de los trenes para ver donde se había bajado. Pero nunca la encontró, y ahora, cuatro largos años después, estaba ahí, en sus brazos, llorando.

-Squall... Lo siento...- Dijo entre sollozos sintiendo la mano del chico acariciarle la cabeza lentamente.

-No importa. Has vuelto y esta vez no te dejaré ir.-

De pronto oyeron gruñidos y ladridos feroces por toda la sala. Selphie se agachó y cogió al perro en brazos dando unos pasos alejándose de Squall para evitar que lo atacara. -Os presento a Nick...- Dijo mientras Zell acercó la mano para acariciarlo, pero este le mordió la mano haciendo que el pobre chico gritara y cayera al suelo. -...y odia a los hombres.-

Después del reencuentro, se fueron a la oficina de Squall para estar a solas.

-Te has dejado el pelo largo.- Dijo Quistis mientras se lo peinaba con los dedos. Las dos junto a Rinoa, que peinaba el otro lado de su melena, estaban sentadas en un sofá oscuro detrás del escritorio del comandante. Nick en el regazo de la morena.

-Si, bueno...-

-¿Dónde has estado?- Preguntó Squall apoyado en su escritorio al lado de Seifer, ambos cruzados de brazos.

-Winhil, en la mansión al final del pueblo.-

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarnos?- Esta vez preguntó Zell que estaba en el suelo frente al sofá.

-Si no me iba destruirían Trabia y Balamb.- Las chicas dejaron de mover las manos por su pelo y los demás la miraban extrañados. -Esto... Mi señ... a-abuela tiene influencias con el ejército de Galbadia. Puede hacer que estos dos Jardines desaparezcan en un día. Así que no quise correr el riesgo y me marché.-

-¿Pero por qué en secreto?- Irvine estaba en la silla del escritorio de Squall.

-Si os decía por qué me iba, me perseguiríais y ella no quería eso. Destruiríais su objetivo.- Quistis le preguntó cual era. -Conservar la fortuna de la familia con otra familia poderosa. Al morir mis padres y yo desaparecer, no habían mas personas para seguir la tradición.-

-Espera... tus abuelos... ¿te utilizaron?- Preguntó Rinoa mientras le soltaba por completo el mechón de pelo.

-Mi abuela, básicamente.-

-Entonces,... estás casada.-

-Estaba. Falsifiqué su firma en el papel de divorcio antes de huir.-

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Volverás con nosotros?- Preguntó emocionadamente el karateca.

-Volveré, pero no para ser Seed.- Sonrió a la vez que acariciaba el pelaje de Nick.- Pienso abrir una dulcería y vivir en Bal... ¿A qué viene esa mirada?- Preguntó molesta al ver el rostro de horror en casi todos los presentes.

-¿Dulces?- Hizo una pausa Irvine. -La tienda se irá al pique.- Murmuró por lo bajo recibiendo un zapato de Selphie en la cara.

-¡He mejorado! ¡No me he dedicado a hacer el vago en estos cuatro años!-

-¡Pero, Selph! La última vez que cocinaste pasteles de chocolate acabamos en la enfermería por una semana. Por no hablar de que vimos a Squall vomitar en el acto.-

-No me lo recuerdes. Me pongo enfermo de pensarlo.-

-¡No me seas blandengue, Squall!- Recriminó la pobre chica. -Os demostraré que he mejorado.- Dijo levantándose de un salto, sobresaltando a Quistis y Rinoa, y salió de la oficina, solo con un zapato puesto, siendo seguida por Nick.

-No nos ha dicho todo.- Comentó Quistis una vez que se había ido por el ascensor.

-No y no creo que lo diga.- Continuó Squall.

El único que no había hablado en todo el momento, miró a todos preguntándose que pasaría ahora.

En la cocina de la cafetería, que estaba solitaria, Selphie estaba montando nata por los lados del bizcochos que ya estaba listo partido en tres partes horizontalmente, donde en la primera ranura había chocolate, la segunda fresas troceadas y en la superficie mas chocolate.

En ese momento, entró un chico que no conocía de nada y Nick se puso a ladrar histérico. El pobre hombre se asustó dando dos pasos hacía atrás.

-¡Nick!- Le gritó Selphie amenazadoramente.

-¿Nos conocemos?- Preguntó el intruso confundido.

-No que yo sepa.-

-Como me has llamado por mi nombre...-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! Mi perro se llama Nick.-

-¿Eeeh? Así que eres mi tocayo.- Dijo agachándose para acariciarlo.

-Yo que tú no haría eso...- Pero él no le hizo caso recibiendo una mordida del perro en su dedo índice. El chico cayó al suelo y sacudió la mano como intentando calmar su dolor. -Te lo advertí.- Dijo con expresión aburrida.

-Ou, tienes un perro protector.- Comentó poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento, entró Seifer en la cocina y se quedó mirando a Nick, sobándose el dedo, y luego a Selphie. Una visión muy adorable. Tenía nata por la nariz y una mejilla, chocolate en la ropa y migas de bizcochos.

-Hombre, Seifer. ¿Dónde has estado estos días?- No le contestó, simplemente fue a la nevera a por comida, llevaba demasiadas horas solo con un sándwich de pavo. -Podrías ser mas cariñoso de vez en cuando.- Refunfuñó.

-Y tú podrías ser menos toca huevos. ¿Cuándo dejarás de necesitarme?-

-¡No te necesito!-

-No diría lo mismo después de salvarte infinitas veces, moco verde.-

-¡Oye eso...!- Paró al escuchar la risa de la recién conocida. -Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre. Yo me llamo Nick Harlem.- Le estiró una mano.

-Selphie Tilmitt.- Le estrechó la mano con firmeza. Nick ladró por el gesto.

-¿Tilmitt? Eres la Seed que dimitió.-

-Veo que por aquí siguen volando las noticias.- Comentó divertida mientras volvía a terminar su pastel.

-Como Seed creo que debería saber quienes son mis superiores.-

-Dejó de ser tu superiora antes de hacerte Seed, así que solo eres un cotilla, moco verde.- Dijo Seifer mientras se sentaba en una mesa y empezaba a comer lo único que vio preparado, perritos calientes.

-¡Que no me llames así! ¡Ya se me ha olvidado para que vine por tu culpa!-

-¿Para sonarte la nariz?- Se burló Seifer haciendo que Selphie estallara en carcajadas.

-¡Juro que si no te debiera mi vida, te mataría!- Comentó yéndose por la puerta por la que vino. -Por cierto, encantado de conocerte, Selphie.- Guiñó un ojo y se fue.

-¿Qué es eso de deberte la vida?- Preguntó después de minutos de silencio mientras terminaba su obra maestra y la colocaba en la nevera.

-Le salvé de un molbol. Cuando volvimos al Jardín, tuvieron que darle manguerazos en el patio para quitarle todo el veneno verde que llevaba encima.- Dijo limpiándose con una servilleta. -Por eso es moco verde.-

-En serio... ¿hay alguien que no tenga apodo en tu vida?- Se giró para verlo, apoyandose en la barra de la cocina.

Él se levantó y tiró los restos a la basura, sonriendo. -Solo Viento y Trueno.- Se acercó a ella y le quitó la nata de la mejilla con un dedo para luego llevárselo a la boca. -Espero no morir por esto.-

Y se fue, dejándola perpleja por el acto. Se tocó la mejilla y miró al piso. -¿Qué fue eso?-

_-_ _Flash Back_ _-_

-¡Selphie! ¿Dónde estás?- Gritó Pilot cuando entró en casa.

Ella salió rápidamente de la cocina. -¿Pasa algo?-

-Si, necesito desahogarme.- La agarró de la muñeca y la guió escaleras arriba. -Hoy un idiota se ha creído que podía ordenarme solo porque era mayor que yo. Menos mal que somos de una clase mas alta y tengo poder sobre él.-

-¿Qué le has hecho? No habrás...- Apenas podía caminar por los jalones de su esposo. Ella ya sabía que métodos usaban él y sus empresarios cuando alguien se pasaba de listo para quitarle todo los dominios.

-Exacto. Esa escoria ya no me traerá mas problemas desde el mas allá.-

Llegaron a la habitación y tiró a Selphie encima de la cama. Luego empezó a quitarse la corbata y desabotonar la camisa mientras Selphie se quedaba quieta mirándolo horrorizada.

-No me puedo creer todavía que seas tan cruel... Matar a una persona inocente...- Dijo en voz entrecortada reteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia.

-¿Y eso me lo dices tú? Una Seed retirada que mataba personas a donde quiera que iba.- Se subió a la cama y la empujó para que quedara boca abajo.

-Eso no es...- Intentó zafarse pero no lo logró.

-Cállate y quédate quieta.- Ordenó mientras le bajaba la cremallera del vestido. -Si no me obedeces ya sabes que será mas doloroso para ti.

-¡No me toques!- Jaló con todas sus fuerzas para enderezarse nuevamente.

-¿Te estás revelando? Adelante, hazlo.- Acercó su cara amenazadoramente.- Sabes lo que puede pasarle a tu querido Jardín si voy a quejarme a tu _abuelita_.

Como si fuera un mecanismo, Selphie se quedo muda e impresionada. Aquel hombre se salía siempre con la suya si nombraba su antiguo hogar y lo que podría ocurrirle. Silenciosamente, lloró con la cara contra la almohada deseando que aquel hombre acabara cuanto antes.

_-_ _Fin del Flash Back_ _-_

Durante dos horas, dejando que la tarta se enfriara en la nevera, no pudo evitar recordar todos los malos momentos de su vida en esos cuatro años. Había sido un milagro encontrar el tiempo justo para huir con lo que pudiera y, estaba claro, que no volvería a pisar aquella casa.

Se levantó de la silla y salió de la cafetería para buscar a sus amigos y demostrar que había cambiado a la hora de cocinar.

* * *

Hola! Siento el retraso de una semana, pero he estado liada u_u

Esta vez el capitulo es mas largo... Espero no cansaros... Pero realmente no sabia donde cortarlo xD

He vuelto un poco "ñoña" a Selphie, pero eso de momento, solo quiero dejarlo claro xD

Gracias por los review a **I ProOmise **y** Aedora.**

Hasta el proximo capitulo!

ByeBye!


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Squaresoft.**

Hola! Una cosa que se me olvido de comentar en el capi anterior :P

Nick, conocido como _moco verde_ por Seifer (ya se que es un nombre un tanto lógico, pero sonaba mejor que dejarlo moco xD) era el personaje que Seifer salvo en su examen de Seed. Bueno, no es importante el dato, pero era para que lo supieran xD

Os dejo con el capi!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Estaban en la cafetería y era alrededor de las once de la noche. Todos empezaron a comer con miedo por alguna intoxicación o algún componente caducado o quien sabe que cosa que los llevarían al hospital. Todos, menos Seifer. Él se metió un enorme trozo de tarta en la boca y lo degustó en dos segundos mientras miraba un informe reciente que tenía que comprobar.

-¡Buenísimo!- Gritó con la boca llena Zell antes de empezar a hundir las manos en la tarta y seguir tragando sin parar.

-¿Lo ves?- Dijo orgullosamente Selphie.

-Increíble, nunca esperé comer esto viniendo de ti.-

-¿Quieres que te tire otro zapato, Irvine?-

-Está claro que el mas valiente fue Seifer, yo no me atrevía a comerlo. ¡Lo siento, Selphie! ¡Te he menospreciado!- Se disculpó abrazándola una melancólica hormonal Rinoa.

-Como si algo así pudiera matarme.- Firmó el informe y lo dejó en la mesa mientras se levantaba. -Ahí lo tienes, nene. Me voy a casa.-

-¿A casa?- Preguntó Selphie.

-No vive en el Jardín. Tiene una casa en Balamb.- Le explicó Quistis.

-Oh, eso me recuerda que debería irme si quiero encontrar un apartamento.-

-¿Por qué no la llevas?- Se dirigió Squall a Seifer esperando su respuesta. -Solo es de paso y no quiero que ande por ahí sin armas ni magia.-

-¿Y por qué no la llevas tú? Vas al mismo lugar y la puedes proteger igual que yo.-

-Tampoco tenéis que pelear por no llevarme.- Entrecerró los ojos, indignada.

-No es eso, tengo que esperar a Cid y luego ya podremos irnos. Pero no se cuanto tardará eso, así que...-

-Squall... hablas demasiado. ¿A dónde fueron tus infalibles puntos suspensivos?- Se burló Selphie ganandose una mirada asesina de su "hermano".

Seifer se rió, golpeando la espalda de Squall. -Al fin alguien te deja con la palabra en la boca sin ser yo, Leonhart.-

El comandante apartó la mano de Seifer y se cruzó de brazos. -... ¿Lo harás o no?-

-Si, si, la llevaré, puedes dormir seguro. Vámonos, Tilmitt.- Siguió riéndose mientras se dirigia hacia el garaje, seguido de la morena.

-Me alegro de volveros a ver. Os he echado de menos.- Dijo reteniendo las lágrimas antes de ser despedida por todos e irse con Seifer.

El viaje a Balamb fue, otra vez, silencioso, salvo por los lametones que le daba Nick a Selphie en la misma mano de siempre. Al llegar a la ciudad, Seifer la dejó frente a una casa de alquiler que, por desgracia, estaba cerrado.

-Iré al hotel y mañana vendré aquí.-

-Es época de turistas, no creo que tengas suerte.-

Efectivamente, el hotel estaba lleno. Bufó la pequeña. -¿Qué hago ahora, maldito gafe?-

-¿Quedarte en la calle?- Se burló mientras miraba su cara sorprendida. -Está bien.- Suspiró. -Solo por hoy, te quedarás conmigo.-

-Enserio, ¿a dónde fue el idiota de Seifer?-

-A donde irás tú si no te callas.-

Cuando llegaron a su casa, esta era pequeña pero de dos pisos mas el garaje, donde aparcó el coche. La sala estaba a la derecha de la entrada y solo contenía un sillón de tela negra frente a una televisión en la pared, una mesita en el centro y una ventana, al lado de dos estanterías de libros casi vacías, con cortinas cerradas. A la izquierda, estaba la cocina, igual de pequeña pero acogedora. _Supongo que para un hombre está bien._ Frente a la entrada estaban las escaleras para el segundo piso, al cual Seifer iba, diciéndole que le siguiera.

Al llegar arriba, había tres habitaciones mas el espacio del pasillo sin nada decorándolo. La primera puerta, que estaba abierta, era el baño con una segunda puerta, una toalla colgaba al lado de la tina y al otro lado había un armario donde Selphie supuso que estaría sus cosas y las demás toallas. La segunda puerta, que fue la que abrió Seifer, era un dormitorio con una cama en el centro con dos mesitas de noche sin cajones. Un armario empotrado en la pared enorme y una puerta que daba para el cuarto anterior.

-Dormirás aquí, solo por hoy.-

-Si, mañana buscaré piso y me iré. Gracias.- Dijo aun examinando el dormitorio.

A pesar de no tener más muebles, más cosas que llenaran una casa, el sentimiento de que ese hogar pertenecía al chico le golpeó todos sus sentidos. La casa de sus abuelos y la de Pilot Bishop, eran típicas, ordenadas, decoradas y limpias de la misma forma. No tenía personalidad excepto por el cuarto de manualidades de Derek Tilmitt y la cocina donde pasaba todo el tiempo Selphie. Que el resto de la casa fuera prácticamente igual, la agobiaba en el sentido de que no había lugar para olvidar donde estaba y sumergirse en sus sueños. La cocina la distraía, si, pero cuando llegaba su ex-esposo a casa no había momentos de paz y por la noche, cuando podría dormir sin preocuparse por él, era atacada por pesadillas.

Nick la despertó de sus pensamientos cuando se subió a la cama y empezó a ladrar felizmente. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. -Parece que le gusta.-

-¿A pesar de oler a mi?-

-¿Es tu cama?-

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un cuarto de invitados?- Sonrió burlonamente. -Nunca pensé que vendría la mensajera a dormir aquí.-

-N-no, no puedo. Yo dormiré en el sofá, solo es una noche.-

-¿Quién dijo que yo dormiría en el sofá?- Selphie se alejó de Seifer tan asustada que no vio la maleta detrás de ella y cayó de espaldas. Seifer sonrió socarronamente y la ayudo a levantar. -Era broma, mensajera.-

-No me ha hecho gracia.- Murmuró sonrojándose.

-No creo que duerma, tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo mas serio mientras salía de la habitación dejándola sola y dirigirse al tercer cuarto que, de momento, no sabía que contenía.

Selphie miró a Nick que ya estaba acurrucado en la almohada moviendo la cola. -No te acostumbres a él, Nick.- Susurró acariciándole la cabecita.

Seifer salió de la tercera habitación a las cuatro de la madrugada. Tenía ojeras y el cuerpo curvado de cansancio. Se metió en su dormitorio bostezando y se asustó de ver su cama ocupada. _Cierto, tenía visita... _Pensó intentando recordar todo.

Cuando estaba metido de lleno en su trabajo olvidaba siempre donde estaba y que pasaba a su alrededor. Se dirigió al armario y sacó una manta y un cojín, tendría que dormir en el sillón de abajo tan "cómodo" para cualquier espalda cansada. _Genial... _

Cerró el armario y se giró al notar como alguien lo miraba. Era Nick. El perro no se movía, solo tenía la cabeza fija en su dirección. Seifer se acercó a él dispuesto a molestarlo, pero cuando acercó una mano, se dejó tocar gustosamente. Mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja se percató de la chica. Selphie estaba acurrucada abrazando a la almohada como si fuera su amante, con una pierna pasándosela por arriba. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la boca entreabierta. Las sábanas estaban olvidadas al fondo de la cama y se fijó en su vestimenta: pantalones cortos negros y una camisa larga sin mangas. Realmente, dejó de ser una niña en esos cuatro años.

Inconscientemente, dirigió una mano a su pelo y se lo apartó de la cara, provocando que la chica se moviera, cerrara la boca y se girara al otro lado olvidando la almohada.

-Por favor... quédate conmigo... Nick.- Murmuró entre sueños a lo que Seifer no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Estaba soñando con su perro. ¿Su primer encuentro, tal vez? Nunca lo sabría.

.

_Hace unos meses atrás..._

.

Era de mañana y Selphie se dirigía al supermercado. El día anterior había vaciado toda la nevera, prácticamente, en preparar una nueva receta que vio en un libro que le regalo su abuelo. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos intentos fallidos tuvo, pero al final supo cual era su fallo y lo arregló de inmediato. Pero ahora no tenían nada para comer y tendría que encargarse de las compras.

Al pasar por un callejón, escuchó unos leves gemidos sorprendiéndola. Se acercó a una caja que había en el suelo encontrándose con un cachorro sucio y lleno de sangre en un costado. Asustada, cogió la caja y corrió a un veterinario, donde lo atendieron en seguida.

-Parecen golpes de piedras y también me imagino que lleva días sin comer.- Dijo la doctora. -Tranquila, le limpiaré la herida y lo revisaré. ¿Es tuyo?-

-No, me lo he encontrado. ¿Se pondrá bien?-

-Claro, solo tengo que curarle.-

Selphie se quedó en la sala viendo como la veterinaria hacia su trabajo a un perro que estaba acostado respirando dificultosamente por, seguramente, el dolor. Al cabo de un tiempo, finalizó el tratamiento y Selphie la ayudó a limpiarle la suciedad y darle comida.

-Es un Husky siberiano. Con ayuda y entrenamiento, crecerá sano y fuerte.- Dijo acariciando su espalda mientras el perro comía a una velocidad atroz.

-Yo... no se si me dejaran tenerlo...-

-Oh, entiendo. Entonces te diré un par de refugios caninos para que elijas donde llevarlo.-

Después de las indicaciones, Selphie lo metió en la misma caja y se lo llevó a su casa. La compra tendría que esperar. Una vez dentro, soltó al perro en el suelo y este se puso a olfatear la casa.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Preguntó Pilot bajando por las escaleras.

-Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí.-

-Respóndeme cuando te haga una pregunta.- Se cruzó de brazos y miró con asco al cachorro.

-Me lo encontré en la calle...-

-¿No pensarás pedirme que nos lo quedemos?-

-...Iré a buscarle un hogar.- Bajó la cabeza.

-No, ve a dejarlo donde lo encontraste.- Sentenció yendo a la salida.

-¡Pero allí morirá!-

-No es mi problema.- Dijo una vez puestos los zapatos. -No lo conozco y no quiero hacer una obra de caridad.-

-P-Pero...-

-Si sigues reprochándome lo que diga, la que morirá serás tú.-

Esta vez se quedó callada. Aquel hombre le demostró muchas veces que no tenía miedo de maltratar a nadie, ni siquiera a una mujer. Podía acabar con su vida sin inmutarse un poco. Cuando Pilot se fue, Selphie cogió al perro, que estaba restregándose con la alfombra de la sala, en brazos. Le rascó el cuello notando un collarín púrpura con una placa.

-Así que te llamas Nick.- El perro le ladró moviendo la colita haciendo que Selphie sonriera. Por desgracia, tendría que dejar al perro allí. -Lo siento...-

Entonces la puerta sonó y supo enseguida de quien se trataba. Su abuelo. Siempre reconocería esa forma tan infantil de llamar a la puerta, solo cuando estaba cien por cien seguro de que su esposo no estuviera en casa. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un Derek sonriente con dos papeles en la mano. Cuando bajó la mirada a los brazos de su nieta, se fijó en el pequeño animal.

-Oh, ¿y esta cosa tan linda?-

-Tengo que llevarlo a donde lo encontré.- No hicieron falta más explicaciones. Derek ya se imaginaba que había pasado. -¿Y eso qué es?- Preguntó señalando lo que llevaba en la mano.

-Entra, entra.- Dijo empujándola suavemente a la casa. Nick empezó a ladrar furiosamente a las manos del hombre y este las retiró rápidamente, provocando que se calmara el animal. Ceñudo, volvió a llevar una mano pero esta vez hacia él, y el perro volvió a ladrar.

-¿Oh? Ya veo...-

-¿El qué?-

-Creo que tiene miedo a los hombres.-

Después de una tarde entre pastelitos de los intentos fallidos del día anterior, juegos con Nick (que se acostumbró al anciano), las horas hablando de los festivales de Selphie cuando Derek le entregó lo que trajo (que no era nada menos que entradas para ir a ver un musical ambulante), se hizo de noche y con ello, la llegada del esposo.

-¡Selphie!- Se escuchó gritar desde la entrada.

-Oh, no... Abuelo, vete por la puerta trasera.- Dijo moviéndo las manos con desesperación. Pilot Bishop no era hombre que aceptara visitas en casa.

-Cuídate, cariño.- Dijo yéndose por donde le indicó su nieta, no sin antes darle un leve beso de despedida en su coronilla. -Te quiero.-

-Y yo a ti.- Respondió antes de que desapareciera.

Selphie miró al animal antes de salir y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no ladrara para ser descubierto.

Cuando salió de la cocina, antes de divisar al dichoso hombre, recibió una bofetada en la mejilla haciendo que cayera encima de una pequeña mesa de decoración con un jarrón de cristal, rompiéndolo en el acto. Se agarró la mejilla y miró impresionada al causante.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que cuando te llame, acudas a mí enseguida!- Gritó mientras la jalaba del brazo que acariciaba su zona dañada y la levantaba del suelo. Selphie no podía hablar, le temblaba la boca y todo el cuerpo en sí. Nick salió en su defensa ladrando y mordiendo el pantalón de aquel ser humano. -¿No te he dicho que lo botes donde lo encontraste?- Preguntó propinándole una patada al cachorro, mandándolo contra la pared.

Nick rebotó en el suelo e intentó levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¿¡Qué has hecho!?- Selphie se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia el animal.

-¡No me levantes la voz!- Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica para volverle a pegar. Selphie lo vio venir y cubrió el cuerpo de Nick con el suyo, recibiendo ella sola la patada cayendo al suelo. -¡Quítate del medio! ¡Me encargaré yo mismo de esa cosa!-

Se quedó unos segundos con Nick bajo ella, estrujando la alfombra con sus puños. Lentamente, giró su cabeza al dueño de su ira reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? Ya sabes que si te revel...-

Antes de terminar la frase, Selphie le agarró la pierna tirando con fuerza para hacerlo caer. Una vez en el suelo, se posicionó ensima de él para lograr su objetivo. Una y otra vez le golpeaba sin parar. Pilot intentó deshacerse de ella pero increiblemente, Selphie había sacado todo lo acumulado esos cuatro años, por lo que sus golpes se hacían mas fuertes y consistentes.

-¡Ya he aguantado muchos años!- Gritó sin dejar de golpearle donde pudiera. -¡Te he permitido dominarme por mi abuelo y mis Jardines!- Observó como el hombre bajo ella dejaba de intentar zafarse mientras de su labio salia sangre y su mejilla estaba roja de los golpes. Pronto se quedó quieto ya sin poder escucharla. -¡Pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a un pobre animal!-

Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente para tener la mente clara, se levantó del suelo y miró al hombre que mas odiaba en la vida. Ni siquiera Artemisa se ganó tanto odio como aquel ser. Estaba totalmente quieto, si no fuera porque su pecho subia y bajaba, pensaría que estaba muerto con aquel rostro como si hubiera ido a la guerra.

Se dirigió al cuarto de limpieza y cogió dos toallas grandes. Volvió al salón y colocó como pudo a Pilot boca abajo. Agarró un extremo de la toalla y amarró las muñecas de Pilot tras él, al igual que las piernas con la segunda prenda, con un nudo marinero. Squall se lo había enseñado para evitar huidas de los enemigos a los cuales dejaban incoscientes.

Volvió a levantarse y observar su obra. Se sentía libre, feliz y con la adrenalina a tope. No supo como no hizo eso antes, pero estaba claro que necesitaba un pequeño empujón para actuar como Seed que fue. Miró a su "inspiración". Nick estaba tumbado en el suelo, pero con la cabeza en alto, mirandola con las orejas bajas. Cuando se percató de que tenía la atención de la chica, empezó a mover el rabo felizmente.

Sonrió escuetamente, no tenía tiempo de admirar a su nuevo amigo. Tendría que darse prisa y poner en marcha su plan que llevaba meses elaborando con sumo cuidado. Aunque al final, terminó de otra forma.

Corrió escaleras arriba con Nick en brazos y se metió en el dormitorio. Cogió una maleta y metió todo lo que pudo en ella: ropa, pasaporte, dinero que ahorraba para esa ocasión, cepillo de dientes, peine, comida,... y lo más importante, el comprobante de divorcio con su firma falsa perfectamente hecha.

Estiró el manillar de la maleta y corrió a la salida para no volver nunca más. Rentó un coche y metió la maleta y a Nick rápidamente antes de sentarse en el asiento del conductor y marcharse. Llegó a la estación de tren. Dejó el coche abandonado y compró un billete para ella y su nueva compañía. Iba a desaparecer y tendría que ser lejos de allí.

Una vez acomodados en los asientos comunes de los pasajeros, se relajaron. No pudo evitar mirar en dirección a la cabina de Seed preguntándose si habría alguien allí dentro. Como echaba de menos su antigua vida.

Acarició el pelaje de Nick y le susurró. -Por favor... quédate conmigo, Nick.- Él la miró y movió su cola como si aprobara la petición aunque no entendiera que decía. -Gracias...- Volvió a susurrar para después, mirar el paisaje que le daba su transporte favorito. Cuatro años sin salir de aquel pueblo, parecía que hubiera renacido otra vez. Mientras sus ojos se fijaban en todos los detalles que una vez vio, su mente no paraba de repetir la misma frase todo el rato: Ya es hora de ser feliz por una vez después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Al fin! Selphie, deberías haberte deshecho de ese tio hace muuucho tiempo. (¿Pero que digo? Fui yo quien le hizo ese destino xD) Ahora entendeís porque existe Nick jajaja era el pequeño empujón que ella necesitaba, pero tambien me servirá mas adelante.

Espero que os haya gustado!

Gracias por los review a **Aedora** y ******I ProOmise.**

Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Squaresoft.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Calor, mucho calor. Así eran las mañanas de Balamb que Selphie olvidó con los años. Sentía como el intenso clima mañanero se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Si no fuera porque Nick le estaba aporreando con una de sus patas, no se levantaría de la cama hasta que fuera de noche y disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.

-Buenos días, bribón.- Dijo bostezando estirando los brazos. Acarició la cabeza del perrito y miró su alrededor. -Cierto, ya no vivo allí.-

Llevaba meses que desde que se levantaba no sabía si era un sueño o si de verdad huyó de aquella casa. Cuatro años es mucho tiempo para irte sin más y asimilarlo enseguida.

Bajó lentamente de la cama, agradeciendo que el suelo estuviera frío. Caminó descalza hasta el pasillo, miró a los lados y, como no hubo señal de vida, bajó al primer piso. Una vez abajo, todo seguía en silencio y pronto descubrió por qué.

Seifer estaba durmiendo en el sofá con la manta en el piso. Un brazo le tapaba los ojos y el otro lo tenía encima de su barriga. Una pierna caía del sillón y la otra estaba pasando más allá del posabrazos. Pero... ¡Estaba solo en calzoncillos! _Vale, hace calor pero... ¡No puede recordar que estoy aquí!_

Sonrojada, se dirigió a la cocina. Al menos le devolvería el favor preparándole un desayuno. Abrió la nevera encontrandola llena de comida._ Bueno... ¿qué preparo?_

Mientras miraba su interior revisando todo lo que había, alguien se había despertado por el ruido. Seifer se rascó la nuca bostezando en silencio, bajó la vista al suelo y se encontró a Nick mirándolo fijamente. Volvió a escuchar ese leve sonido y giró la cabeza a esa dirección. Desde el sofá, podía ver a Selphie con el culo en pompa sacando algo de la nevera. Se levantó y fue hasta la cocina. -¿Qué haces?- Preguntó con un nuevo bostezo.

Selphie dio un respingo y un pequeño grito del susto, provocando que Seifer sonriera burlonamente. Murmuró algo inteligible por lo bajo. -Quiero devolverte el favor de cuidarme hasta ahora. ¿Por qué no te vistes y luego te doy el desayuno?- Dijo evitando mirar su única vestimenta.

Sin decir mas, se dio la vuelta rascándose la barbilla mientras se dirigía al baño. Tomaría una ducha fría y luego podría terminar los trabajos restantes. Cuando salió de la ducha, vio a Nick en la alfombra del baño moviendo la cola. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó mientras cogía una toalla y se secaba con ella. Después de refrescarse y vestirse, seguido del perro todo el tiempo, bajó a la cocina para ver en la mesa esperándole un buen desayuno: café, zumo de naranja, leche, mermelada y mantequilla para untarlas en las tostadas recién calentadas, croissant y magdalenas caseras y un sin fin de cosas.

-¿Piensas que estamos en Delling?- Dijo Seifer refiriéndose a las costumbres dellianas de comer en el desayuno mas que en todo el día.

-No sabía que te gustaba, así que preparé varias cosas.- Dijo tímidamente.

Él se sentó y probó un poco de todo. Estaba acostumbrado a desayunar solo café, pero al ver tanta comida, su estómago le suplicó que comiera. Selphie lavaba los platos que había usado dándole la espalda mientras Seifer la miraba. -¿Ya desayunaste?- Preguntó casualmente comiendo una tostada con mermelada.

-Eh... no... yo...- No quería ser confianzuda y comer sin su permiso. Ya mucho hacía en hospedarla y salvarla de aquella muerte segura bajo nieve.

-Come. No puedo acabar con todo esto yo solo.- Siguió comiendo ya sin mirarla.

Selphie cogió a Nick y lo sentó en su regazo después de sentarse en la silla frente al chico. Cogió un vaso y lo llenó de leche. Luego tomó un croissant, lo partió a la mitad y, mientras comía una parte, la otra la hacía trozos pequeños y se los daba a Nick.

-¿Eso no es malo para él?-

-Por una vez no pasará nada.- Dijo con la mitad del bollo en la boca colgándole.

El desayuno siguió en silencio hasta terminar. A pesar de no hablar como cuando estaba con Quistis o Rinoa, esos silencios no eran para nada incómodos. Es mas, se lo agradecía cuando se callaba para no contar algo de más. Selphie le comentó que iría a la casa de alquileres y probaría suerte esa vez.

-Cuando abra mi tienda te daré algunos dulces de regalo.- Le comentó desde el umbral de la entrada con la maleta y Seifer, delante de ella, agarrando la puerta.

-¿Los envenenaras?-

-Tu parte idiota no se ha ido del todo.- Frunció el ceño y luego sonrió. -Gracias por todo.- Dijo de despedida.

Cerró la puerta cuando la chica se giró para irse y casi tropieza con algo. Era Nick. -¿Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí?- Y tocaron la puerta. Seifer cogió al perro en brazos y abrió.

-Se me olvido... eso.- Dijo tomando a Nick en brazos. -Ahora si, adiós.- Sonrió y se fue, finalmente.

-Lo siento, pero no nos quedan apartamentos para alquilar, aunque si tenemos locales para la dulcería que me dice.-

Selphie estaba sentada en frente del hombre de alquileres con Nick en el suelo al lado suyo. -¿Cómo que no hay?-

-Viene en épocas de turismo, señorita. Balamb está repleto ahora. ¿No tiene a nadie con quien quedarse hasta que se vaya algún inquilino? Puedo guardarle el primer apartamento que quede vacío.- Ofreció aquel hombre de barba negra y gafas cuadradas.

-¿Me deja pensármelo, por favor?-

Una vez fuera de allí, suspiró pesadamente. _¿Y ahora que hago? _Ya tenía local para su tienda, pero no podía vivir allí y no podía abrir la tienda sin tener un hogar asegurado.

Se sentó en el primer banco que vio, dejó la maleta a un lado y a Nick en otro, y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, mirando al cielo. Quería instalarse en Balamb, pero no podía esperar a que los turistas se fueran. Tampoco podía seguir viajando en tren hasta que ese día llegara, estaba gastando mucho dinero ahorrado y no le quedaría para pagar el alquiler de su tienda.

-Que asco de vida...- Susurró después de a saber cuanto tiempo llevaba allí sin hacer nada.

-¿No deberías estar haciendo otras cosas que el vago, mensajera?-

Selphie levantó la cabeza con rapidez casi mareándose, y vio a Seifer parado frente a ella. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó enderezándose.

-El gallina me pidió que lo ayudara con problemas técnicos de un tren.-

Sonrió con picardía. -¿El todo poderoso Seifer Almasy es manipulado por un pollo parlante?-

-¿Quieres seguir viva?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Luego suspiró al ver como la sonrisa no se iba aunque mirara a otra parte. -¿No tendrías que estar ya en un apartamento?-

-Está todo ocupado.-

-Eres una inútil.- Se burló mientras ella le sacaba la lengua. -Vamos, aquí no harás nada.-

-¿A dónde?-

-De vuelta a mi casa.- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de Nick.

-¿No tenías que ayudar a Zell?- Preguntó cogiendo la maleta y arrastrándola con ella.

-Acabo de terminar.-

-Así que hasta que no se vaya algún turista no tendrás piso.- Seifer estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina.

-Básicamente. Lo que no sé es cuando será eso.- Dijo desde la barra en la cual estaba cortando verduras para cocinar.

Selphie se ofreció para hacer el almuerzo como otra muestra de agradecimiento. Nick jugaba con una pelota suya que la chica le había sacado de la maleta y Seifer se lo lanzaba para que fuera a buscarlo, cosa que hacia gustosamente.

-Bien, hagamos esto. Tú cocinas y limpias para mi y yo te doy cobijo.- Selphie se giró para mirarlo extrañada. -Cuando puedo, como en el Jardín, de resto pido comida preparada. Odio cocinar y no lo hago a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.-

Selphie se rió. -Pero solo tienes un dormitorio, ¿no?-

-En el cual te quedarás. Ya pensaré en algo.-

-No puedo aceptarlo. Es tu casa, Seifer, no puedo llegar y tomarla para mi.-

-Tampoco estoy mucho por aquí. Mañana mismo parto para otra misión, así que te instalarás aquí y cuidarás de mi casa, ¿entendido?-

-Pero...-

-¿Entendido?- Interrumpió pronunciando la pregunta con más énfasis.

-... De acuerdo...- Suspiró derrotada.

No es que no confiara en Seifer, ya le había demostrado que no era el caballero de la bruja, pero no quería abusar de su hospitalidad, y menos cuando le daba su cama.

__-_El sueño de Selphie_-__

Sigilosamente, se deslizaban por las calles de Delling repletas de personas ignorantes a lo que podría pasar. Tenían que detener los planes de un asesino que andaba detrás del presidente Caraway.

Se ocultaron detrás de un muro cerca del Arco del Triunfo, donde estaba su objetivo. Tan solo bastó una mirada de Squall para que Selphie supiera que tenía que hacer. Sin palabras, sin ruido, se separaron cada uno por su lado.

Selphie abrió fácilmente una alcantarilla y se introdujo en ella. Igual que en su primera misión como Seed, tenía que cerrar las puertas para evitar que aquel asesino huyera, pero lo que no se esperaba, esque en la sala de mandos estuviera un enemigo esperandola.

-Sabíamos que vendrían a detenernos.-

Era alto y musculoso. Su piel era incluso mas pálida que la de ella con el pelo negro como el carbón. No llevaba armas y sus ropas y botas eran totalmente negras.

El enemigo se abalanzó contra ella propinandole un derechazo en la mejilla de Selphie. Fue mas fuerte de lo que esperaba. Notó la sangre correr por su boca, la cual escupió a un rincón de la sala. Miró las manos de aquel hombre fijandose en unos dorados puños americanos. Se secó la sangre que salía de su labio y atacó con su nunchaku a las rodillas del hombre. Él se dobló apoyando la rodilla dañada en el suelo recibiendo otro golpe en la cara. Su nariz empezó a sangrar y él se la limpió con la manga de su camiseta.

-Ahora estamos en paz.-

A lo lejos, escuchó el sonido de dos espadas chocando y se asomó por la pequeña ventana de su izquierda. Abajo, Squall luchaba contra los enemigos, de vez en cuando mirando hacia la sala preguntandose por qué Selphie no cerraba las puertas. Mas adelante de su comandante, vio al jefe huyendo del lugar. Tenía que darse prisa o escaparía.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para apretar los botones, sintió el hierro de los puños de aquel hombre en su estómago. Se arrodilló en el suelo tosiendo por el golpe. Él la levantó por los pelos intentando volver a pegarla, pero ella se deslizaba de un lado para otro como podía esquivando sus ataques.

No tenía tiempo para luchar contra él. Cogió su nunchaku, apretó solo uno de los extremos y confió en su puntería. Lanzó el otro extremo a la caja de mandos, logrando con éxito bajar las puertas del recinto, aparte de apagar las luces de afuera y a saber que mas cosas por haber golpeado mas botones a la vez. Esperó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera demasiado tarde y que Squall se encargara de aquel asesino.

-¡Maldita seas!- Gritó su oponente.

Selphie levantó con fuerza uno de sus pies dandole una patada en el estómago, logrando que la soltara de los pelos. Corrió hacia la puerta pero el hombre la agarró por su vestido amarillo haciendo que ella cayera al suelo sin gracia.

No supo como ocurrió, pero cuando levantó la vista, Squall estaba detrás de ella y el enemigo tumbado en el suelo ya sin vida. El comandante tenía toda la chaqueta cortada y su camiseta prácticamente teñida por su propia sangre. Los pantalones fueron los menos perjudicados en la batalla. Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Y el asesino?- Preguntó sacudiendose el polvo de la ropa.

-Durmiendo.- Bromeó con la cara seria a la vez que lanzaba un hechizo de curación para su compañera.

_-_ _Fin del sueño_ _-_

Cuando abrió los ojos, se descubrió a si misma sonriendo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba algo así. Era la última misión que tuvo con Squall, los dos solos. Habían acabado hechos un desastre y recordó como Rinoa le regañó en medio de todo el Jardín por haber destrozado su regalo de cumpleaños (la chaqueta). Fue la primera vez que alguien, a parte de su novia, veía a Squall encogido del miedo. Lo único que logró decir era un "lo siento" que se perdió entre los gritos de la antigua hechicera.

Selphie y Zell estuvieron semanas burlandose de su comandante hasta que él los encerró en la zona de entrenamiento con Ifrít, Shiva y Quetzal, atacandoles sin parar. Cuando los dejó salir, sus ropas eran casi inexistente y tuvieron que quedarse unos cuantos días en la enfermería para recuperarse de las lesiones. Desde ese día, juraron no burlarse nunca mas de Squall Leonhart.

Bajó de la cama fijandose en Nick que seguía durmiendo placidamente. Justo cuando salía de la habitación, Seifer salía del baño vestido pero con el pelo empapado y la toalla en sus hombros.

Estaba cansado. Se notaba en sus ojos y su postura. Estaba claro que pasó la noche en vela, otra vez.

Una gota escapó de su rubia cabellera deslizandose por el costado del rostro desapareciendo al momento cuando él la secó con la toalla. Selphie se fijó en otra gota rebelde que aparecía por el centro de la cabeza parandose en la cicatriz. No pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que pasó hace cuatro años y como había cambiado la persona que tenía frente a ella. Si, seguía siendo tan sarcástico como siempre, pero estaba claro que había cambiado, sino... Squall y él no estarían tan cómodos uno al lado del otro. ¿Les habría costado mucho tiempo llevarse bien?

-El desayuno.- Dijo Seifer sacandola de sus pensamientos a la vez que llevaba la toalla a su cabeza, restregandola con violencia, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Ella lo siguió hasta la cocina viendo como se sentaba en una silla y tiraba la toalla a un cesto con mas ropa.

-Bueno, manos a la obra. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?- Dijo atandose el pelo con una coleta y dejar la cesta con magdalenas del día anterior frente a él.

-Haz lo que sea.- Apoyó la cabeza en su mano mientras miraba los pasos de su inquilina.

-Con eso no me ayudas.- Comentó mientras abria la nevera y miraba el interior.

Unos minutos después, Nick entró con cautela en la cocina y cuando divisó a su dueña salió corriendo a ella con la lengua por fuera. Selphie se giró sonriendo al verlo en la puerta pero su sonrisa desavaneció cuando lo vio girar a otra dirección. Concretamente a las piernas de Seifer. Ella entrecerró los ojos al hombre que levantaba al animal colocandolo en sus piernas mientras le rascaba el lomo.

-Se supone que es MI perro.- Se volvió a girar para preparar el desayuno.

Seifer sonrió de lado fijandose como Selphie inflaba los mofletes. Bajó la mirada a Nick aun sonriendo. -Me quieres mas a mí, ¿verdad?- Frente a él apareció, chocando con la mesa violentamente, un plato con un sandwich y una taza de café. Un desayuno muy simple comparado con el día anterior. Levantó la mirada para ver la cara molesta de la chica. -No me digas que estás celosa, mensajera.-

-No me llames así, y tú...- Señaló al perro. -... eres un traidor. ¡Me voy a vestir!- Salió de la cocina escuchando la risa sarcástica de Seifer.

Al salir del baño, Nick la esperaba en la puerta moviendo la cola. -¿Ahora me vienes a saludar?- Bajó las escaleras con los labios fruncidos, pero a mitad de ella, Nick gimió aún en el segundo piso. Selphie se giró aguantando la mirada con su mascota. Él empezó a mover la cola lentamente con las orejas bajadas probocando que su dueña no aguantara mas y lo abrazara, sentada en uno de los escalones, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Qué haceís?- Dijo Seifer viendo la peculiar situación.

-No puedo enfadarme con él. Aunque me haya sustituido por ti.- Dijo separandose de Nick pero sin mirar al rubio.

-No seas idiota, mensaj...- Paró de hablar cuando escuchó los sollozos reprimidos de ella.

Nick ladeaba la cabeza de un lado para otro, intentando ver si Selphie necesitaba consuelo otra vez. Desde abajo, Seifer la vio secarse las lágrimas silenciosamente. Subió las escaleras y la levantó del suelo. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos aguados y desorbitados mirandole sorprendida por su reacción. Relajó su expresión cuando Seifer la soltó mentiendose las manos en su gabardina pero sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

-Se que sonará egoista pero...- Olfateó. -... no quiero que me deje.- Sus lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos. -Es lo único que tengo.-

-No es lo único.- Selphie lo miró extrañada a la vez que se secaba una lágrima que paró en el borde de su nariz. -¿Qué pasa con tus amigos?-

-Les he fallado. Debería haberme quedado con ellos hasta el final y solo pude huir como una miedica.-

-Eso no significa que los hayas perdido.- Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida. -Nick no te va a dejar. En cuanto te fuiste de la cocina fue detrás tuya.-

Selphie miró a Nick, sonrió ligeramente y volvió su mirada al hombre frente a ella, a dos escalones mas abajo. -Lo siento. Supongo que soy estúpida.-

-Eso ya lo sabía.-

-¡Hey...!-

Cuando quiso defenderse, sintió los labios de Seifer aprisionando los suyos. Al principio estaba atónita, pero enseguida correspondió el beso. No era suave, pero tampoco salvaje. No sabía como describirlo. Nunca se había sentido así ni con Irvine, ni mucho menos con Pilot. Era una sensación nueva y le estaba gustando.

Mientras la besaba, recordó lo ocurrido cuatro años antes. Había hecho cosas horribles de las que se arrepentía y ahora estaba besando a una de las personas que mas sufrió sus concecuencias por haber destruido su primer Jardín. _¿Qué demonios haces, Seifer? _Volvió a sentirse culpable, asi que alejó a la chica de sus labios. Selphie jadeaba ligeramente con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Seifer cerró fuertemente los ojos pensando como borrar ese momento. Ni siquiera supo por qué lo hizo.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono fijo y por las pocas palabras que él pronunció al descolgarlo, ella supo que la hora de su misión llegó. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o triste por la noticia.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, colgó y cogió sus cosas ya preparadas en la entrada. Luego dejó un manojo de llaves en la mesa de la sala. -Cierra bien cuando salgas de aquí.- Abrió la puerta y se fue sin mas.

Selphie levantó en brazos a Nick mirando la puerta ya cerrada, por donde se había ido. -¿Qué acaba de pasar?-

* * *

Ñe! ¿Tipica situación donde la chica consigue cobijo en la casa del hombre? Si, lose... pero me da igual xD Necesito que esten juntos xD y la pasteleria no era suficiente para unirlos xD

Espero que os haya gustado! Y siento la tardanza :P

Gracias por los review a **Aedora** y **I ProOmise.**

Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Squaresoft.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que estaba sola en casa de Seifer. Por el Jardín todo iba relativamente bien.

Squall estaba preocupado por la larga temporada que le estaba tomando al Seed en regresar de su misión y no salía apenas de su oficina investigando e intentado localizarlo.

Rinoa estaba con crisis hormonales, comía a cada hora y se ponía a llorar si algo pasaba. De hecho, había llorado no hace mucho, por una película que vieron juntas Quistis, Selphie y ella. Hasta aquí sería normal si no supieran que la película era de comedia. También lloró cuando se le cayó al suelo el helado recien comprado. Amenazó a Squall de que le comprara una caja entera para ella sola.

Quistis estaba con los preparativos del próximo examen de Seed. En esos casos, la ayudaba Seifer, pero como no estaba, tendría que encargarse ella sola. Seguía siendo perseguida por su grupo de fan y las clases como instructora era igual que siempre.

Irvine, iba de vez en cuando a ver a sus amigos y luego volvía a Galbadia. Intentaba mas de una vez ligar con alguna nueva, pero ya tenía la reputación puesta por todo Balamb, así que no caía ni dios. Solo le quedaba esperar a alguna inocente del otro Jardín.

Zell también estaba casi ocupado con las clases de artes marciales, pero siempre buscaba aunque sea un minuto para quedar con la bibliotecaria. A veces, se le notaba la preocupación por Seifer, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar haciendo pequeñas burlas sobre él.

Y Selphie, ahora en casa del Seed desaparecido, estaba apunto de abrir su dulcería. Ya tenía las paredes pintadas de un suave color crema con cuadros colgando con dibujos de diversos pasteles. Tenía mesas, dentro y fuera del local, blancas con bordes de color amarillo, como las sillas. Al fondo de la tienda, frente a la puerta de la entrada, estaba el gran mostrador con todas sus especialidades puestas ya. Por último, detrás del mostrador había una habitación, con puertas estilo a los bares de las películas del oeste, dónde estaban los hornos, el almacén ya lleno de productos pasteleros, neveras especiales,... Solo faltaba un detalle: el permiso de apertura. Tendría que ir a buscarlo y ya podría abrir su "primer paso a la felicidad".

Ella estaba preparando la cena y Nick estaba comiendo de su cuenco su propia comida, pero algo le llamó la atención y empezó a ladrar felizmente corriendo a la puerta.

-¡Nick!- Le reprochó Selphie mientras se secaba las manos en un paño e iba corriendo detrás de él. Cuando llegó a la entrada, la puerta se abrió de repente asustándola. Un hombre entraba por ella manchado de barro y... ¿sangre? -¡Seifer! ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Seifer caminó hasta el sillón desplomándose allí. Se sacó la gabardina con una ligera mueca de dolor. Selphie pudo ver un gran corte en su camisa llena de sangre y, de por si, en su carne visible. Sin decir nada, salió disparada para el segundo piso, cosa que él no preguntó por qué, simplemente se dedicó a sacarse como pudo aquella camisa de encima.

Nick estaba a su lado, olfateando la pierna también manchada de sangre.

-Deja eso.

Segundos más tarde, apareció la chica con un botiquín en la mano. -Déjame curarte.- Seifer iba a protestar, pero nunca la había visto tan seria, asi que decidió callarse. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para empezar una discusión.

Dejó que la chica le limpiará la herida. Era como si estuviera viendo a Kadowaki, tan profesionalmente. Lo dejó como nuevo. -¿Dónde has aprendido?-

-¿Curar heridas? Bueno... antes de irme, Squall siempre volvía de una misión lleno de estas.- Dijo señalando su zona dañada. -Y como Kadowaki se encargaba de los cadetes que iban con Squall, yo me encarga de él.-

-¿Querías impresionarlo?- Preguntó con un deje de celos mientras cambiaba a una postura más cómoda, solo que eso sirvió para sentir el dolor de todo su cuerpo.

-Por dios, Seifer, que es casi mi hermano.- Dijo con cara de asco. -Nunca vi a Squall con esos ojos.- Después de una leve pausa siguió preguntando. -¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-

Seifer tardó en contestar. -El cliente nos dio la dirección mal, eso para empezar. Así que tuve que buscar el objetivo yo mismo... Y luego la cosa se complicó cuando un novato se descubrió el solo. El resto imagínatelo.-

-Siempre hay fallas en los trabajos.- Dijo sonriendo. -¿Tienes mas heridas?-

-No.- Notó como Selphie bajaba la mirada a los pantalones manchados de sangre. -No es mía.-

-Claro... ¿Quién podría con el todo poderoso Seifer Almasy?- Dejó el botiquín en la mesita de la sala y se fue a la cocina, volviendo al rato con un plato y un vaso de agua. -Son macarrones. Será mejor que comas algo.-

-Y yo creo que primero será mejor quitarme esta mugre.- Dijo levantándose para encaminar hacia el baño.

Después de aquel baño relajante, al salir se volvió a encontrar con Nick en la alfombra. Se secó y se colocó la toalla en la cintura. Se agachó a la altura del perro mientras le acariciaba el cuello. -Has crecido en poco tiempo.-

Sacó unas vendas del armario para su herida. Se vistió y bajó a comer de ese plato anteriormente ofrecido. Selphie estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro de postres.

-Tienes el plato en el microondas.- Dijo escribiendo algo en aquel libro. -Ah.- Dijo levantando la vista mirando a Seifer en la cocina. -He llamado a Squall. Viene en camino.-

Suspiró. -¿No podías esperar a mañana?-

-No, ha estado amargándose porque no le dabas señales de como iba la misión.- Pasó la hoja de su libro. -Ya está aquí.- Se levantó del sillón cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta. La abrió y dejó que entrara el comandante sin ni siquiera saludarla.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me informes si algo va mal?- Preguntó golpeando la mesa de la cocina. -Los dos Seed que fueron contigo están en la enfermería y no querían informar de nada.-

-Vaya, hombre, estás enfadado.- Pinchó dos veces el tenedor en su plato, sonriendo de lado.

-Seifer, esto es importante. ¿Qué ha pasado con el objetivo?-

-No creo que debamos hablarlo aquí.- Dijo mirando a Selphie.

-Creo que no se impresionará por nada después de lo que ha vivido.- Dijo refiriéndose al asunto de la bruja Artemisa.

Seifer suspiró derrotado ante la cruda verdad. -Alguien está gobernando el Jardín de Galbadia para destruir Balamb y Trabia.- Vio la expresión de Selphie y por un momento dudó en seguir hablando, pero entonces se fijó en el comandante. -Al parecer, sin nosotros en medio, podrán ir a Esthar tranquilamente y aniquilar al presidente.-

-¿Al señor Laguna?- Preguntó Selphie.

-¿Estás seguro?- Frunció el ceño.

-Si, con los dos Jardines unidos, Galbadia lo tiene difícil si quiere hacer un movimiento en falso. Saben que ahora Balamb tiene mas poder que ellos y que Trabia está de nuestro lado.-

-¿Por qué a Loire?-

-Eso no lo sé. Pero si piensas un poco...- Dijo dando un bocado a sus macarrones.- Controlar Esthar, es controlar todo lo existente. Es una buena razón para luchar.-

Meditándolo un poco, Squall se cruzó de brazos, Seifer siguió comiendo y Selphie debatía entre hablar o callar y esperar. Al final, continuó Squall. -Al descubriros, estarán ocupados en intentar calmar la situación. Tendremos tiempo antes de prepararnos, así que descansa y pasado mañana planearemos mejor la siguiente jugada.-

-¿Por qué no mañana?- Preguntó antes de beber agua.

-Te doy el día libre. Con esa herida no podrás hacer mucho.- Dijo mirando las vendas de su pecho.

Una vez ido Squall, el silencio volvió a reinar. Nick entró en la cocina y se levantó a dos patas delante de Selphie, quien le ayudó a mantenerse en aquella posición. Seifer miraba en silencio la situación. Nick había crecido demasiado en poco tiempo, así de pie, le llegaba mas arriba de las caderas de la chica. Ella estaba con pantalones blancos sueltos que luego se sujetaban en los tobillos y una simple camisa azul de mangas cortas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño estilo china con algunos flecos de los lados cayendo en su cara.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?- Preguntó casualmente Selphie.

-No mucho.- Dijo mirando sus ojos. -¿Tú?-

-No mucho.- Soltó las patas de Nick y lo miró divertida.

Levantó una ceja ante su expresión. -Me iré a dormir.- Se levantó, dejó el plato en el fregadero y se dirigió al sofá.

-Espera, no puedes dormir ahí. Tienes que descansar bien para curar la herida.-

-¿Te recuerdo que no hay mas cuartos?-

-Duerme en tu cama, que para eso es tuya.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-No.- Dijo tumbándose en el sofá.

-Si.- Le levantó el brazo con cuidado pero con firmeza para que se moviera.

-Mensajera, he dicho que no.-

-Muy bien...- Se cruzó de brazos. -Tú lo has querido.-

Estaba tumbado, en su cama, mas vestido de lo normal y solo por una razón: a su lado dormía Selphie Tilmitt. _¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esta situación?_

Después de largos minutos discutiendo el que Seifer durmiera o no en la cama, Selphie usó su fuerza de mujer derrotándolo enseguida. En menos de un parpadeo le explicó un sin fin de cosas que podría decir al mundo para que fueran contra él y ni siquiera Squall podría salvarlo de su muerte segura.

Nunca pensó que una mujer le amenazara de esa manera y Selphie lo había conseguido sin cortarse un pelo. De hecho, ella ganó solo porque a Seifer le había costado mucho tiempo que confiaran nuevamente en él, sabía que no le darían otra oportunidad.

Llegaron a un trato: los dos dormirían en la cama y punto.

Suspiró derrotado. En cierto sentido, ella tenía razón. Para curar la herida necesitaba reposo. Pero una cosa es dormir solo y otra con una chica, poco vestida, a su lado.

Intentó darse la vuelta, pero la herida lo mataba cuando ponía todo el peso sobre ese lado; boca arriba, pero no estaba acostumbrado a esa posición y no podía dormir; boca abajo, mejor ni pensarlo; y si se giraba al otro lado, veía a Selphie demasiado cerca.

No le importaba que estuviera allí, siempre y cuando estuviera tapada con la sábana y cerrara la boca. Y para colmo, Nick ya no dormía a su lado por haber crecido. Ahora dormía en una cama improvisada al final del cuarto, haciendo imposible que hiciera de barrera entre los dos. La única opción es boca arriba.

_Duérmete, Seifer. _Pensó mirando al techo en la oscuridad. Intentó hacer todo lo que se le ocurrió: contar ovejitas, pensar una historia aburrida, imaginarse a Squall y Zell vestidos de mujer... Vale, eso le hizo quedarse despierto del horror.

Selphie inconscientemente, se acercó a Seifer y lo abrazó. _Genial, el remate final._

Ella respiraba pausadamente y él sentía su aliento en su costado. Intentó apartarla, pero no lo logró. No le quedaba otra, optó por cerrar los ojos y esperar a que Morfeo apareciera y se lo llevara con él.

Al final, después de unas horas, Seifer quedó dormido.

Al despertarse, no vió a la chica a su lado. Miró, aún tumbado, el reloj de la mesita de noche, las 11:43 am. Sin duda, la primera vez que despierta tan tarde. Se estiró como pudo por el dolor de la herida, pero detuvo la acción cuando Nick se le tiró ensima tumbandolo de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó pensando en lo idiota que se veía hablandole a un perro.

Aún con él encima, mientras le rascaba la cabeza, pensó en lo raro que era la situación. Cuando tuvieron el primer encuentro, Nick le odiaba. No quería que se acercara a él. Y ahora, estaba ahí, medio acostado en su pecho disfrutando de las caricias que le daba. Luego pensó cuando Selphie tuvo fiebre y él la cuidó, en salvarla de una noche en la calle, en darle cobijo a ambos en su casa... Puede que el perro intuyera que se podía confiar en el ex-caballero de la bruja.

Salió de la cama y bajó al primer piso. Selphie estaba sentada en el sillón como la noche anterior, pero esta vez veía la televisión, al parecer un concurso.

-Oh, buenos días.- Dijo, al verle bajar por las escaleras, con una sonrisa.

Seifer hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue a la cocina. Al menos, comer algo para saciar su estómago antes de que fuera la hora del almuerzo. Selphie se levantó del sillón y fue con él a darle un mensaje.

-Ha llamado Squall para invitarnos esta noche a su casa.- Seifer le levantó una ceja mientras bebía de la botella de leche. -Al parecer, a Rinoa le estan afectando demasiado las hormonas y quiere hacer una fiesta.- Terminó de explicar con la una sonrisa traviesa.

Terminó de beber y dejó el bote en la nevera. -Que te diviertas.-

-¿No vas a ir?-

-No.- Dijo simplemente mientras se iba a la sala y se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Por qué no? Te han invitado a ti también.- Se agachó cuando llegó a la sala para jugar con Nick y su pelota.

-¿Tengo que tener alguna excusa para no ir?- Preguntó haciendo zapping hasta que encontrara algo entretenido.

-... Está bien, no insitiré mas. Tengo que ir a buscar el permiso de apertura y comprar para el almuerzo.-

Seifer suspiró cerrando los ojos una vez que Selphie salió con Nick de casa. No iría a aquella fiesta.

Ya tenía su permiso firmado y concedido. _Mañana mismo abro la dulcería_. Caminaba con una gran sonrisa al lado de Nick mirando el papel en sus manos con emoción. De momento, iba todo genial y tenía una corazonada de que acabaría de igual manera. Incluso sus pesadillas iban disminuyendo. Anoche mismo, soñó con sus tiempos en Balamb. Entonces recordó el despertar abrazada a Seifer y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Paró de caminar, haciendo que su mascota la imitara y la mirara extrañamente. Solo era Seifer, no tenía por que pensar de esa manera. Además, fue ella quien lo convenció de quedarse en la cama a cambio de dormir también allí. _¿Por qué llegué a ese acuerdo, de todas formas?_

-Selphie.-

Levantó la vista del suelo para encontrarse con Squall parado frente a ella con una bolsa en la mano. -Hola, Squall. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Subió la bolsa a la altura de sus ojos. -Rinoa quería que esta noche tuvieramos de todo.- Suspiró cansadamente.

-Es duro ser un buen novio, ¿eh?- Sonrió burlonamente. -Por cierto, Seifer dijo que no iría.-

-Ya me lo imaginaba.- Bajó de nuevo la bolsa y miró en dirección a la casa del ex-caballero.

-¿Ah, si?- Frunció el ceño. -¿Y eso por qué?-

-Nunca viene. Todavía se culpa de lo que hizo. Piensa que no se lo merece.-

-Eso fue hace cuatro años...-

-Aún así, no se perdona por haber sido manipulado.- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -¿Crees que podrías convencerlo?-

Recordó como lo obligó anoche, pero eso era algo extremo para que curara su herida. -Yo... no se...-

-Todos los hemos intentado. A lo mejor tú...-

-Lo intentaré pero no te aseguro nada.-

Al volver a casa, esta estaba silenciosa. Nick subió corriendo las escaleras y Selphie se sorprendió. Seguro que perseguía a Seifer, y era extraño verlo con ese comportamiento. La última vez que lo vio así fue con su abuelo. Bajó la mirada tristemente al recordar al único familiar que tenía que la quería.

Subió las escaleras encontrandose con Nick esperando sentado frente a la tercera habitación moviendo la colita. Selphie todavía no sabía que había detrás de esa puerta, nunca quiso interrumpir la privacidad de Seifer, pero esta vez tendría que entrar para convencerlo de ir a la fiesta.

_Todavía se culpa de lo que hizo. Piensa que no se lo merece._

Tocó la puerta y esperó junto al animal. Momentos mas tarde se abrió la puerta y Seifer apareció con un vaso en mano. -¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo entrar?-

Seifer se quedó parado por un momento, pero luego se apartó de la puerta dejandola espacio. Selphie entró mirando como una niña el cuarto. Este estaba lleno de pantallas en una pared, todas proyectando diferentes cosas. La ventana estaba abierta pero cerrada de cortinas, haciendo que la habitación quedara poco iluminada. En el centro una enorme mesa dirigida a la pared de las pantallas, con un enorme teclado y un ratón y diversos papeles todos desperdigados por la mesa. Detrás de la silla, la otra pared, tenía una gran tableta de corcho con papeles casi sin espacio blanco de tantas anotaciones en los márgenes, además de varias imagenes de edificios y paisajes. Debajo del corcho había un minibar, asique el vaso que llevaba era alcohol. Se giró hacia Seifer descubriendolo mirandola fijamente. En silencio, se quedaron así hasta que Nick interrumpió haciendo ruido al subirse a la silla del escritorio.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó acercandose al perro.

-Mi zona de trabajo. El nene también tiene uno.- La chica le miró curiosa. -Aquí investigamos los temas mas importantes.-

-¿Entonces estás ocupado con el tema de Laguna Loire?-

-Algo asi.- Caminó hacia ella, cogió el ratón y clickeó en algo que se mostró en una de las pantallas de la pared. -Pero no consigo entrar en la base de datos. Galbadia tiene buenos recursos tecnológicos.- Se quedó mirando la pantalla entrecerrando los ojos.

Selphie empezó poco a poco a sonreir ampliamente. -¿Hacemos un trato?-

-Miedo me das, visto lo de anoche...- Rodó los ojos y luego la miró. -¿Cuál?-

-Si consigo averiguar la contraseña, vendrás a la fiesta de Rinoa.-

-No.- Se cruzó de brazos con cuidado de no derramar el vaso.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te gane?- Inclinó la cabeza a un lado sonriendo infantilmente.

-¿De ti? No me hagas reir.-

-¡Oh, no! ¡El todo poderoso Seifer Almasy tiene miedo de perder contra una inocente e inofensiva mensajera del escuadrón A!- Comentó dramáticamente con sus dos manos empuñadas en su pecho. Sonrió con gusto al ver su ceño profundamente fruncido y una mirada no muy amigable. -No tienes nada que perder, solo es una fiesta.-

-... ¿Qué gano si no lo consigues?- Preguntó después de dudarlo. Si el no podía entrar en la base de datos, dudaba que Selphie pudiera, asi que tendría el premio asegurado. ¿Pero cuál era?

-Entonces...- Guardó silencio seriamente. -Haré lo que quieras.-

Seifer sonrió maliciosamente. -¿Sabes lo que significa decirle eso a un hombre?-

-¿Sabes con quién estás compitiendo?- Sonrió de la misma manera.

Después de varios minutos mirandose sin decir nada, Seifer estiró la mano en su dirección. -Muy bien. Si no lo consigues atente a las consecuencias.-

Selphie le estrechó la mano firmemente. -Hecho. Y si lo logro, tú vendrás conmigo a la fiesta.-

* * *

Aqui vengo con otro capi! ^^ Ay, Seifer, Seifer, Seifer... no sabe con quien se mete el pobre xD O.. Selphie es la que no sabe con quien se mete, ummm nose nose... Bueno en verdad si sé, pero no lo dire. Ya me callo y me dejo de hacer la graciosa sin gracia xD

Creo que no tenía nada que comentar en este capitulo... Lo escribí hace tanto que solo lo lei por ensima xD Ah, si!... ya tamos llegando a la parte donde tendrá acción. Madre mia, mira que lo he alargado :P

Espero que os haya gustado!

Gracias por los review a **Aedora** y **I ProOmise.**

Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Squaresoft.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Eran mas de las dos de la tarde y Selphie estaba dentro de aquella habitación tecleando sin parar. Seifer estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación con la espalda contra la pared, jugando con Nick y su pelota y el vaso casi vacio. Se levantó para servirse otro, parando en el camino para mirarla. Estaba con los pies descalzos cruzados ensima de la silla, la espalda recta y sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla donde salían códigos y mas códigos. De vez en cuando, bostezaba sonoramente sin siquiera taparse la boca para seguir tecleando. Reanudó su camino, dejó el vaso ensima del minibar y sacó otro igual al suyo. Puso dos piedras de hielo y sirvió Wishky en los dos. Cogió las dos copas y una se la ofreció a la chica, que dejó de teclear al ver el vaso frente a ella.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó mirando el líquido, bostezando otra vez.

-Suelo beberlo cuando me estoy quedando dormido.- Se lo quitó de las manos dando un gran sorbo. Se alejó del vaso con rápidez y la cara arrugada. Seifer se rió entre dientes. -Bébelo despacio, no es agua.-

-Gracias, ya me he dado cuenta.- Dejó el vaso ensima de la mesa después de otro sorbo y siguió con su tarea.

-Iré a pedir comida, no creo que salgas de aquí en mucho tiempo.-

-No puedo estar toda la vida aquí, solo tengo hasta la noche.- Sonrió divertida.

Después de pedir comida de lo primero que se le ocurrió, pizza, subió de nuevo a la habitación. El vaso estaba casi intacto y ella parecía un robot en la misma posición. Si no fuera por que sus manos se movían a la velocidad de la luz, pensaría que era un objeto decorativo. Tenía que admitir que la chica sabía lo que hacía, pero si él no logró nada hasta ahora, era casi imposible que ella entrara en la dichosa base de datos de Galbadia.

Así pasaron las horas, entre los sonidos del teclado, bebidas, las pizzas, bromas casuales de vez en cuando, dolores de espalda y cuello, descansos de breves minutos,... Ya eran mas de las seis de la tarde y justo cuando Seifer iba a lanzar la pelota contra la pared, Selphie se levantó corriendo de la silla, casi tirandola, mientras gritaba de emoción. Seifer abrió los ojos de par en par. _No puede ser_. Se levantó rápidamente, dejando caer el juguete de Nick, y miró a la pantalla.

_Contraseña correcta._

-Imposible...- Susurró aún impresionado.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Vendrás conmigo esta noche!- Siguió saltando con las manos en alto. -¡Woohoo!-

Seifer seguia mirando la pantalla sin creerselo, luego vió como Selphie intentaba coger al perro, pero el pobre se quedó con medio cuerpo colgando mientras ella daba vueltas celebrando su victoria. No pudo evitar sonreir ante la situación. Derrotado por una ex-Seed.

-Bueno, Seify.- Dejó al perro en el suelo.

-¿Seify?- Enarcó una ceja, recordando su sueño.

-Si, Seify. Preparate para las consecuencias.- Colocó sus brazos en forma de jarra, echó el tronco para atrás e imitó una risa malvada atragantandose con su saliva. Seifer empezó a reir a carcajadas sin evitarlo y ella, tímidamente, cogió el vaso sin acabar y bebió otro sorbo mas.

-Bien, mensajera. Tú ganas, pero solo esta vez.-

Ya preparados a la hora de la fiesta, llegaron a la casa de Squall. Selphie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Nick moviendo la cola contento de ver a su dueña feliz y Seifer con cara de pocos amigos. Había aceptado la derrota, pero no quería ir.

Abrió la puerta Rinoa, sobandose la barriga. Al descubrir a Seifer allí, se lanzó a sus brazos sorprendiendo al pobre que no lo vio venir. -¡Dios mio! ¡Seifer vino!-

Al oir sus gritos, todos corrieron a la puerta para ver si era verdad o no. Squall se quedó impresionado mirando a su novia abrazada a su "mano derecha", luego desvió la cara para ver a Selphie. -¿Cómo lo has hecho?-

-Hay que ser inteligente de vez en cuando, Squally.- Vio como Seifer le miró enojado aun con Rinoa aprisionandole el cuello.

-Rinoa, lo vas a matar.- Dijo Quistis del umbral de la puerta con la mano en la boca para evitar reirse.

Allí se encontraba Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell y su novia, Xu, los dos Nick, Selphie y Seifer.

-No puedo creer que Seifer esté aquí.- Dijo un incrédulo Nick.

-Ya veo que nunca hay que subestimar a las mujeres.- Comentó Zell dejandose caer en un cojín en el suelo. -Si pueden domar a Seifer...-

-A mi nadie me ha domado. Solo sé admitir mis derrotas, no como otros, tramposo.-

-¡Hey! ¡No soy un tramposo!-

-Zell, te hemos visto sacar cartas de tu bolsillo.- Quistis se sentó a su lado.

-Eso solo fue un pequeño acto para ver si estabaís atentos a la jugada.-

-Si, claro...- Murmuró Selphie.

-¡Selphie! ¡Ponte de mi parte!-

-No quiero.-

En el salón, había una mesa repleta de comida y bebidas. La tele estaba encendida y al parecer estaban jugando. Selphie vió esparcido por el suelo, micrófonos, discos, cartas y un tablero de algún juego que ella no conocia.

-¿Estabaís cantando?- Preguntó dudosa ya que no se imaginaba a casi ninguno de los presentes con un micrófono, a no ser que sea para informar de alguna misión.

-¡Si! ¿Quieres jugar? Compré hace poco el karaoke para estas ocaciones.- Comentó Rinoa muy feliz.

Mientras ellos comían, bebían, jugaban a las cartas, karaoke, contaban historias divertidas y a veces de miedo, asustando a las chicas y al pobre Zell,... en otro lado, un ejercito estaba siendo preparado para la conquista de Esthar una vez después de que Balamb y Trabia quedaran destruidos para siempre.

-Señor, creo que debería ver esto.- Uno de los soldados le entregó un sobre. El gobernador de Galbadia lo abrió y contempló una fotografía donde salía una chica, un hombre y un perro a su lado.

-Quiero que me la traigais viva. Ya me encargaré yo de ella.- Una vez ido el soldado, se giró a la ventana contemplando el interior del Jardín. -Te encontré, Selphie Tilmitt.- Dijo con ira mientras arrugaba la fotografía con una mano.

Después de la fiesta, Nick, Selphie y Seifer se fueron a casa. Por el camino, ella le iba contando la fiesta a pesar de haber estado allí a su lado. Seifer la miraba sonriendo ligeramente sin dejar de pensar como demonios llegaron a esa situación.

-¿Y cuándo cantaste con Squall?- Se rió agarrandose la barriga. -Dios, deberíamos haber grabado esa parte.-

-Que graciosa. Yo almenos no grité de miedo y salí corriendo tirando la mesa y todo lo que contenia en ella.- Se burló mientras abria la puerta de casa.

-Fue un autoreflejo. Era una historia muy real.- Infló los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos.

Últimamente se comportaba como era antes de dimitir como Seed y no sabía el motivo de su cambio. Había adoptado la actitud de chica sumisa para satisfacer a su abuela y Pilot y evitar problemas, pero ahora...

Al entrar en la casa, Nick se interpuso en medio casi tirandola si no fuera por Seifer que la agarró del brazo.

-Perdón...- Se disculpó mirando a su, nuevamente, salvador.

Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo. Ninguno de los dos se movía, ni siquiera Nick intentó interrumpir. Seifer se inclinó rozando sus labios con los de ella, Selphie cerró los ojos, inconscientemente, mientras él terminaba de cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

_-_ _Flash Back_ _-_

Estaba sentada en el sillón de un hospital con su abuelo Derek y sentados frente a ellos, Stella y Pilot de brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Esperaban los resultados de la joven. Ya llevaban meses intentando que quedara embarazada, pero no había manera.

Lo que no saben esque me tomo las anticonceptivas a escondidas.

Pensó en silencio al ver al médico salir con un papel.

_No quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre como él. _

-Aquí teneís el resultado.-

Pilot se levantó y le arrebató el papel casi con furia. Al abrirlo, se encontró con el resultado que Selphie ya sabía. Negativo. -¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Tiene algún problema?- Preguntó su esposo al doctor.

-Ninguno, su mujer está en perfectas condiciones. Tal vez deberiamos hacerle unas pruebas a usted.-

-¿Insinuas que soy la causa? ¿Quieres ver la luz del día mañana?-

El doctor, enseguida se despidió de ellos casi echandose a correr. Todos en el pueblo conocían como eran los Bishop y sabían que era mejor no alterar al mas joven.

-Sin duda eres una inútil. No sé como eres parte de mi sangre.- Comentó amargamente Stella mientras se dirigia a la salida.

Derek se acercó a ella para despedirse con un cálido beso en la mejilla a la vez que le susurraba. -Tranquila, cariño. Todo irá bien.-

-Solo espero que no me descubra...- Dijo devolviendole el beso y susurrarle de la misma manera. Su abuelo era el único que conocía la verdad de su "impotencia".

Salieron en silencio del hospital. Una vez en casa, Pilot cerró la puerta bruscamente.

-¡Si hubiera sabido que me traerías tantos problemas no me hubiera casado contigo!- Gritó mientras arrojó un jarrón de la entrada contra la pared haciendolo añicos.

-Solo es un bebé.- Murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Solo? ¡Quiero un heredero! ¡Quiero un niño que me sustituya cuando yo no esté!-

Eso es lo que yo no quiero.

-B-bueno, tienes a tu hermano. Su hijo podrá heredar...-

-¡Ese inútil solo haría un chiquillo como él! ¡Ya tengo suficiente contigo!-

Levantó la mano dispuesto a golpearla. Lo que estaba soltando por la boca no le era suficiente para calmar su ira. Selphie se quedó quieta cerrando los ojos fuertemente, esperando por el impacto.

_-__ Fin del Flash Back __-_

Estaba de vuelta en el apartamento del chico besandolo. -¡No!- Gritó apartando a Seifer colocando sus dos manos en su pecho.

Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras iba bajando poco a poco hasta sentarse de rodillas en el suelo. Seifer estaba sorprendido del cambio de humor en la chica. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y se quedó mirandola. Parecía desesperada por desahogarse. ¿Pero por qué?

-Selphie...-

Era la primera vez que oía su nombre de la boca de Seifer y eso hizo que ella llorara mas fuerte. -¿Por qué?- Sollozó. -¿Cómo pude dejarme dañar de esa manera?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Pilot...- Su voz se cortó por las lágrimas.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Tú ex-marido?- Ella asintió con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. -¿Qué te ha hecho?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué no me ha hecho?- Se ocultó la cara con sus manos mientras se doblaba hasta tocar el suelo con su cabeza, quedando hecha una pelotita sentada.

Sintió como los brazos del chico la levantaba de su postura y, aun sentada, la estrechaba contra él. Selphie pasó las manos por debajo de sus brazos, arrugando la camisa por la espalda con sus puños.

Lloró como nunca lloró.

Una vez que ella se hubo calmado, Seifer la apartó un poco para mirarla. Tenía la cara completamente roja y llena de lágrimas que terminaron cayendo en su camisa. Ella olfateó y lo miró después de parpadear varias veces hasta recuperar la vista nublada.

-Cuentamelo.- Pidió Seifer en un susurro después de colocarle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y retirarle las lágrimas.

Selphie desvió la mirada, no sabía si contarselo a él. Pero por otra parte quería soltarlo todo. Empenzó a contar de sus candidatos mucho mas mayores que ella, de su querido abuelo, del odio de su abuela contra ella, sus intentos para agradarla y evitar la destrucción de Balamb, de su boda precipitada, de Pilot Bishop, de su luna de miel, sus palizas y sus momentos forzosos... Incluso le contó el último día que lo vio y como maltrató a Nick.

Vio como la cara de Seifer se oscurecia poco a poco con su relato, pero ella seguia contando todo lo que siempre se guardó sin poder parar de hablar. Necesitaba sacarlo de su interior y su boca no se detenía.

Cuando terminó de contar, sintió las ganas de llorar de nuevo y volvió a abrazarlo, siendo recibida por él. Durante unos minutos, se quedaron quietos en silencio. Selphie se separó un poco aún con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y esta vez, fue ella quien inició el primer paso.

El beso fue lento, poco a poco subiendo de tono mientras Selphie le quitaba la camisa. Acarició con cuidado la herida de su costado todavía sin sanar. Subió sus manos hasta su rostro, mirandolo fijamente con esos ojos que tanto impresionaban al chico. Seifer volvió a besarla mientras la levantaba junto a él del suelo. Le cogió las manos, sin separar sus labios, y fueron al segundo piso, sintiendo como las escaleras eran un obstáculo para llegar.

Por primera vez en esos cuatros años, Seifer no pensó en los daños que causó. Atrás quedó su pasado, sus preocupaciones, sus inseguridades... su miedo. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento, era lo que estaba compartiendo con la mensajera. Y no podía parar.

Nick observó la situación desde el sillón. No había movido ni un pelo cuando su dueña empezó a llorar a pesar de ser siempre él quien la consolaba. Sintió que era mejor dejarselo en manos del hombre al que había cogido cariño. Estiró las patas delante de él y apoyó su cabeza para quedar dormido poco tiempo después.

Entre tropezones y golpes contra la pared, llegaron a la habitación y Seifer, lentamente, la depositó en la cama bajo él. Selphie temblaba, después de todo, solo conocía la crueldad por parte de Pilot. Él intentó calmarla con sus besos y caricias, demostrandole que no iba a sentir lo mismo.

Se tomó todo el tiempo que ella necesitara para superarlo. Por ahora, le haría ver que ese momento de pasión no significaba dolor. Le haría disfrutar por primera vez.

El sol entraba por la ventana molestando al Seed desnudo en la cama boca abajo.

Chasqueó la lengua. -Maldita herida.- Susurró haciendo una mueca al ponerse del otro lado intentando dormir mejor. Alguien se sentó a su lado en silencio. Lentamente, acercó su cara al rostro del chico durmiendo y... empezó a lamerlo. -¡Nick!- Gritó levantandose de golpe a la vez que se limpiaba las babas con su brazo. El perro ladró felizmente de tener la atención de Seifer.

-¡Nick! ¡A comer!- Se escuchó la voz de Selphie desde el primer piso, haciendo que saltara de la cama con agilidad y echara a correr fuera de la habitación.

Seifer se levantó mirando el suelo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Allí estaba toda su ropa y no solo la suya, la de Selphie también. Antes de bajar, decidió bañarse.

Una vez vestido y listo, fue a encontrarse con ella. Estaba en la cocina leyendo su libro de recetas con dos desayuno frente a ella, uno medio terminado. Ya estaba vestida para su primer día en la dulcería, con un vestido amarillo parecido al que llevaba cuando la guerra contra las brujas, solo que en vez de botas, tenía zapatos normales de color marrón. Su pelo decidió dejarlo al aire libre.

-B-Buenos días.- Dijo echandole una mirada fugaz. Seifer juraría haber visto sus mejillas rojas.

Sonrió de lado sin contestarla y se sentó frente al segundo desayuno sin tocar. Nick apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas del chico volviendo a pedir atención. Seifer agarró una tostada y mientras comía, le rascaba la garganta al perro.

-T-Te ha llamado Squall.- Tartamudeó un poco. -Quiere verte temprano para el asunto de Galbadia.-

-Cuando termine lo que tenga que hacer aquí.- Sonrió de lado bajando a Nick de sus rodillas para sentarse mejor.

Selphie lo miró intentando que su cara no mostrara curiosidad. -¿El qué?- Se mordió la lengua por su falta de voluntad.

-¿Interesada?- La miró de reojo con su típica sonrisa sarcástica.

-N-no...- Suspiró derrotada. -Si, mucho...-

Terminó su última tostada y su café y se levantó dejando ambos platos, ya acabados, en el fregadero. -Vámonos.-

-Pero yo tengo que abrir la dulcería.- Explicó poniendose de pie.

-Exacto-

Cuando llegaron juntos a la pastelería, había cola frente a ella. Selphie frunció los labios mirando a todos los presentes reconociendo entre ellos a una persona en especial.

-Mamá Dincht.- Dijo una vez que estuvo frente a ella. -¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-¿Que qué pasa?- Sonrió ampliamente. -Anoche mi hijo me llamo, borracho por cierto, diciendo que abrias hoy. Queriamos comer esos dulces que Zell tanto presumió de probar antes que nosotros.-

-Será idiota.- Murmuró por lo bajo.

Seifer sonrió de lado y le revolvió el pelo. -Me voy.-

Mientras se peinaba el desorden lo detuvo. -¿Qué era lo que tenías que hacer?-

-Ya lo he hecho.- Reanudó el paso sin aclarar su pregunta.

Selphie se quedó mirando su espalda hasta que la madre de Zell la trajo de vuelta al mundo. -Selphie, querida, ¿vas a abrir la tienda hoy o no?-

-¡Ah! Lo siento...- Rápidamente sacó las llaves y abrió las puertas dejando que la gente pasara con calma.

Colocó las mesas fuera del local, se puso el delantal y empezó a servir dulces. Todos quedaban satisfechos por el sabor, enorgulleciendo a Selphie, quién corría de un lado a otro para hacer mas cantidad.

-Por cierto.- Dijo mamá Dincht. -¿Qué fue esa mirada con Seifer?- Sonrió con picardía.

Selphie se sonrojó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, e intentó evitar el tema envolviendo una bandeja con siete dulces para una señora.

* * *

Capi un tanto aburrido, lo admito, el proximo ya empiezan las complicaciones, solo que si lo pongo aqui se hará interminable este capitulo xD por eso lo corté.

Asi que lo siento xD

Gracias por los review a **Aedora** y **I ProOmise.**

Saludos! Hasta el proximo!


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Squaresoft.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Seifer abrió las puertas de la oficina del comandante bostezando sonoramente. Allí estaban Squall, Zell y Nick conversando con papeles en la mano.

-¿No llamé para que estuvieras temprano?- Preguntó Squall al verlo entrar.

-Si, si...- Bostezó otra vez.

-¿No has dormido?- Esta vez habló Nick.

-Llevo dos días así.- Recordó las dos causas del por qué quedandose mas tiempo con la segunda noche sin apenas dormir.

-Tampoco nos fuimos tan tarde anoche.- Comentó Zell. -Es mas, creo que soy el único con resaca.- Dijo restregándose con violencia uno de sus ojos dejándolo totalemente rojo. Tenía el pelo ligeramente despeinado y la cara como si no fuera uno de sus mejores dias.

-Cuándo te dije que tenías que trabajar en casa también, no me refería a quitarte tiempo de sueño.- Comentó el comandante mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Tranquilo, nene, que no es por tu culpa.- Se sentó en su escritorio siendo observado por su compañero fijamente.

-¿Qué quie...?-

-No querrás saberlo.-

-... Tenemos que averiguar ese código como sea.- Cambió de tema aún extrañado. -Galbadia empieza a prepararse según Irvine.-

-Ya lo tengo.- Se levantó del asiento hasta la mesa del comandante para escribir la contraseña en su ordenador.

-Llevamos tiempo con esto, ¿cómo lo lograste?- Dijo mientras abria archivos una vez entrado en la base de datos.

-Dale las gracias a Selphie. Consiguió en horas lo que nosotros en semanas.-

-¿Selphie?- Zell le miró con intriga para luego estrechar sus ojos deduciendo un importante dato. -No me digas que te chantajeó con conseguir el código a cambio de que fueras anoche.-

Silencio.

-Idiota- Squall suspiró a la vez que se sobaba la frente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Nick mirando a Squall y Zell relativamente.

Zell estalló en una carcajada tirandose al suelo. -¡No me lo creo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre retar al cerebrito de las máquinas? ¡Me reiré de esto toda mi vida!-

-¿Quieres saber que pasa cuando me retas a mí, gallina?- Crujió sus dedos mientras se acercaba al karateca.

-Dejad de discutir, tenemos cosas que hacer.-

Después de horas mirando todos los archivos encontrando alguna pista, dieron con el objetivo de la conquista de Esthar. Efectivamente, era como dedujo Seifer. El jefe de Galabadia quería hacerse con el poder de Esthar para controlar todo lo que había en el mundo. Pero eso no era todo.

-¿Quieren hacer otra guerra de brujas?- Preguntó Zell incrédulo con lo que leia.

-Destruir el Memorial de las Brujas... Seguramente quieren evitar que quitemos los poderes a las posibles candidatas.- Dedujo Nick

Squall seguía mirando archivos en su escritorio mientras los escuchaba. Entonces apareció los datos del jefe que estaba planeando todo. -Venid a ver esto.- Enseguida estuvieron a su lado sus tres compañeros, inclinandose a la vez para estar a la misma altura que la cabeza del comandante.

-Vaya, me imaginé al tío este mas mayor.- Dijo Zell mirando la foto de aquel hombre.

-Veamos...- Dijo Nick rascandose la barbilla con un dedo. -Se llama...- Seifer frunció el ceño con ira antes de que pronunciara su nombre. -Pilot Bishop.-

La dulcería estaba repleta de gente, sobre todo los turistas que ocupaban la ciudad iban a visitarla. Al lado de la caja registradora, había un cuenco de cristal con un par de papeles donde estaban escritos el logo de la tienda que ellos habían elegido. Selphie estaba atendiendo a una joven pareja de Timber. Dentro del almacen estaban los hornos preparando mas bizcochos y la nevera se llenaba y vaciaba sin que ella se lo esperara.

Al parecer a la gente le gustaba y Selphie sonreia como nunca. La madre de Zell decidió ayudarla a servir dulces y bebidas a las mesas mientras ella se encargaba de hacer mas, empaquetar y cobrar. Incluso Nick ayudaba llamando a su dueña cuando el timbre del horno sonara.

-A este paso podrás cerrar la tienda e irte de vacaciones.- Bromeó mamá Dincht.

Ella se rió mientras colocaba los dulces que le pedían en una bandeja. -Acabo de abrir, no pienso cerrar ya.-

-¿No querrás decir, que no quieres porque Seifer no puede irse contigo?- Suspiró dramáticamente. -El Jardín le quita mucha vida, creo que debería dejarlo y ayudarte con tu dulcería. Al menos pasaríais mas tiempo juntos.-

-Eh...ah... Dos triangulos de chocolate, tres pasteles de manzana y un brazo de fruta, ¿verdad?- Sonrió tímidamente a sus clientes.

Los envolvió en bandeja y papel para llevar. La pareja pagó y cuando estuvieron a punto de irse fueron sorprendido, no solo ellos, por la interrupción de varios soldados en la tienda.

-¡Quietos!- Gritó uno de ellos apuntando con su arma a todos los presentes.

Nick salió ladrando de la parte trasera al escuchar escándalo. Uno de ellos apuntó al perro disparando en seguida por ensima de su cabeza, sin darle.

-¡No!- Gritó Selphie.

-¡Quedate quieta!-

-Por favor, no le hagaís nada.-

-Si no quieres que pase nada, vendrás voluntariamente con nosotros.-

La cogieron de los brazos jalándola bruscamente a la salida. Nick intentó evitarlo mordiendo la pierna a un soldado recibiendo un balazo en una pata trasera. El perro empezó a chillar de dolor tirado en el suelo.

-¡Nick! ¡Me dijisteís que no le hariaís nada, bastardos!- Intentó zafarse de los soldados sin lograrlo.

-¡Calla y camina!-

Nadie podía hacer nada, ni siquiera acercarse al pobre animal, estaban acorralados por todos los soldados hasta que se llevaron a la chica. Mamá Dincht corrió hacia Nick, una vez ido los soldados, colocando sus manos en la herida para retener el sangrado mientras este seguía gimiendo.

-¡Llamad a un veterinario y al Jardín de Balamb!-

En la oficina del Jardín, seguían investigando sobre Galabadia. Seifer y Squall daban ordenes por el intercomunicador para que los Seed se prepararan para la guerra contra Galbadia y los cadetes estuvieran atentos por los refuerzos. Zell intentaba ponerse en contacto con Irvine para recibir notificaciones sobre el enemigo y Nick se había ido para ayudar con los preparativos.

-¿Dices que lucharemos contra el marido de Selphie?- Preguntó Zell mientras sostenía el auricular a la espera de que Irvine contestara.

-Ex-marido.- Corrigió Seifer volviendo a su escritorio para mirar mas datos sobre el Jardín enemigo.

-¡Comandante!- Xu entró corriendo a la oficina sin llamar. -¡Se han llevado a Selphie!-

-¿¡Qué!?- Dijeron los tres presentes a la vez.

-Al parecer, entraron soldados de Galbadia, dispararon al perro de Selphie y se la llevaron.-

Seifer salió a toda velocidad de la oficina y del Jardín directo a Balamb sin dejar tiempo de detenerlo. Llegó a la veterinaria pasando a la sala donde estaba Nick, tumbado, al parecer anesteciado, y la doctora le vendaba la pata dañada con una tabla para evitar movimientos.

-Oh, Seifer. ¿Puedes esperar afuera? Tengo que terminar con esta herida.-

-Está bien, es mio.-

-...A-Ah.- A la chica le extrañó el hecho de que Seifer tuviera perro y mas cuando sabía que ese animal era de la secuestrada, pero por ahora habían asuntos mas importantes que atender. -La bala se quedó enganchada al hueso, pero la he sacado. Necesitará reposo y cambiarle las vendas a menudo.-

Nick empezó a despertar y cuando visualizó a Seifer, gimió con desesperación. El chico se acercó al animal para acariciarle la cabeza, calmandolo, pero no lo conseguía. ¿Era dolor o estaba llorando por su dueña?

-Seifer...- Dijo Mamá Dincht entrando en la sala. -Lo siento, no pude hacer nada.-

-Trajiste a Nick aquí, eso es suficiente.-

-Pero Selphie...-

-De ella me encargo yo.-

Después de vendarlo y darle calmantes, Seifer se lo llevó a casa en brazos. Una vez allí, dejó a Nick en su cama improvisada y llamó a Squall desde la tercera habitación.

-¿Pero por qué ella?-

-¿Y si...?- Desde el otro lado del auricular, se oía a Squall tecleando algo. -Pilot Bishop.-

-¿Qué?-

-Es el jefe de Galbadia y era el marido de Selphie.-

-Ella escapó... - Susurró recordando la conversación de la noche anterior. -Investigaré por aquí.-

-Llamaré a Irvine, informame si descubres algo.-

Una pareja estaba sentada en los jardines de la escuela de Galbadia. La chica estaba con las piernas estiradas y él recostaba la cabeza en el regazo de ella. Su sombrero estaba en la cabeza de la rubia y él le colocaba una flor detrás de la oreja.

-Bellísima. Un francotirador como yo nunca podría imaginarse en una situación así con una dama como tú.-

-Oh.- Rió con la mano en la boca. -Pero que cosas dices, Irvine.-

-Verás...- El sonido de su móvil le interrumpió.

Se levantó del suelo sin decir nada y descolgó enseguida al ver quien llamaba. -Squall, ¿qué pasa? Mas vale que sea importante o ...-

-Los soldados de Galbadia se han llevado a Selphie.- Le interrumpió ya sabiendo el discurso de su compañero por molestar durante su ligue.

-¿Cómo dices?- Frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué?-

-Quien controla tu Jardín es su ex-marido.-

Squall le contó toda la información que descubrieron sobre su jefe y su propósito. Irvine estaba atónito de lo que escuchaba.

-Bien, la buscaré.-

Al colgar, visualizó a un soldado acercarse a él. Se giró a la chica que aun seguia sentada y se despidió de ella después de que le devolviera el sombrero.

-Irvine Kinneas.- Dijo el soldado. -Tenemos trabajo.-

Estaba sentada en un colchón desgastado en una habitación oscura y fría. Las paredes eran de metal y solo habia una pequeña ventana con barrotes dejando pasar un poco la luz del día. Sus manos estaban atadas con grilletes por ensima de su cabeza y había perdido sus zapatos cuando la forzaron a salir de la dulcería. Le dolía los brazos, aquellos soldados no fueron muy amables. Sabía que estaba en el Jardín de Galbadia, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué.

La puerta se abrió y pasaron dos soldados seguidos por un hombre al que reconoció al instante. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, no podía ser que su huida durara tan poco.

-No pongas esa cara, no hay ningún fantasma por aquí.- Bromeó él.

-No, pero si un demonio.-

-Tu sentido del humor no se ha ido. ¿Qué? ¿Te lo has pasado bien estos últimos meses?-

Se acercó a la chica, agachandose para estar a su altura. De su bolsillo sacó una fotografía arrugada donde salia ella, Nick y Seifer.

-Supongo que esta cosa inmunda es el animal de la última vez y si no me equivoco, estás con el perro faldero de la bruja.-

-No los llames así.- Dijo entredientes.

-¿Te molesta? ¡Te has estado burlando de mí!- Le golpeó la mejilla izquierda. -¿Crees que puedes marcharte, divorciandote a mis espaldas, e irte con otro?-

Se levantó mirandola desde arriba. Ella seguía con la cabeza en la dirección del golpe, sin moverse.

-También he descubierto que eres la culpable de que no tenga descendencia.- Ella lo miró atónita. -Me costó que cierta persona me dijera ese pequeño secretito.-

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Preguntó entre dientes recordando que solo Derek conocia ese detalle.

-Nada que le llevara a la muerte. Además, fuiste tú la que huyó sin decirle nada. ¿No crees que podría haber pensado que le estabas abandonado? Yo también te hubiera traicionado.

Selphie bajó la mirada tristemente pensando en la posibilidad de esa cuestión. ¿Y si tenía razón? Nunca le explicó sus planes de huida con miedo de que no pudiera lograrlo al final. En ese sentido, había actuado un tanto egoista.

Pilot se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse a los dos hombres que estaban detrás de él.

-Que un soldado vigile la sala. No quiero que nadie entre o salga de aquí, ¿entendido?-

Uno de ellos se quedó y el otro se fue con Pilot para su seguridad. El soldado se acercó a Selphie después de asegurarse que no había nadie allí. Se agachó, le tomó la barbilla y le levantó la cara para que lo mirara.

-Irvine...-

Él le acarició la zona dañada. -Lo siento, no podía hacer nada. Si interrumpia me meterían preso a mi también y no podría ayudar a Squall y los demás.-

-¿Ayudarlos?-

-Vienen en camino.-

-Irvine...- Se removió desesperada por quitarse las cadenas. -Irvine, ese tio y sus secuaces no tienen escrúpulos. ¡Os matarán!-

-Tranquila, pequeña.- Le acarició la cabeza. -Confia en nosotros.-

* * *

Je... xD I ProOmise acertó. Era Pilot el malo de la pelicula xD Aunque era bastante obvio no? por lo menos desde mi punto de vista xD En realidad, solo iba a ser el cruel marido, pero cuando vi que la historia me estaba quedando demasiado sosa y dramática, decidí añadirle una batalla xD Que ya empieza! .

Gracias por los review a **Aedora** y **I ProOmise.**

Hasta el proximo! Saludos! :P


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Squaresoft.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Seifer llevaba horas en la habitación sin parar de teclear. Squall le había llamado para informarle que Selphie estaba siendo vigilada por Irvine, y eso lo alivió. Si era otro soldado quien se encargara de ella, no sabría que iba a pasar.

Su busqueda de alguna información sobre la chica estaba siendo dificultosa. Pilot Bishop no había hecho todavía ningún movimiento, por lo que no figuraban mas datos de los que había leido ya.

-Esto es inútil.- Cogió el teléfono y esperó a que lo descolgaran sin dejar tiempo a que la otra persona contestara. -¿Quieres darte prisa?-

-Seifer, no se puede preparar un ejercito tan rápido.- Le reprochó Squall.

Suspiró exasperado, maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras se removia el pelo. -¿Cuánto mas tardarás?-

-Zell se está encargando del último equipo. De todas formas, vente ya.-

Después de colgar, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos. Todo era tan confuso. _¿Por qué quieren hacer otra guerra? ¿No es suficiente con la destrucción de los Jardines? ¿Y por qué a ella?_

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, Nick entró cojeando en la habitación sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido. Llegó a Seifer y apoyó su cabeza en una de sus piernas, haciendo que él se enderezara para verlo. Le acarició la cabeza mientras el animal seguía gimiendo.

-Te la traeré de vuelta.-

Se levantó de la silla y el perro le siguió caminando con dificultad por la pierna dañada.

Seifer entró en su dormitorio, cogió a Hyperion de su cartucho y a Nick en brazos y salió de su casa. No podía llevarlo a la batalla con una pata herida, asique fue al único lugar que se le ocurrió donde estaría a salvo. Tocó la puerta y la persona esperada abrió enseguida.

-Seifer, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Selphie?- Preguntó desesperada mama Dincht.

-Bien, pero tenemos que irnos. ¿Podrías...?- Levantó un poco a Nick entre sus brazos.

-¿Cuidarlo?- Sonrió tiernamente. -Claro, será un placer.- Entraron a la casa y dejó a Nick en la alfombra de la sala. -Seifer...- Dijo antes de que diera la vuelta para irse. -Salvala, por favor.-

-Lo haré.-

Las naves del Jardín de Balamb viajaban por el cielo velozmente a un único destino. El ruido era ensordecedor y el humo del motor dejaba un rastro que desaparecia poco tiempo después. En una de las naves, el comandante seguía dando órdenes por radio. No solo iban a salvar a una compañera y amiga, iban a volver a salvar al mundo de otra posible guerra contra brujas, y esta vez, participarian todos.

Unos estaban nerviosos, otros emocionados, asustados, enfadados,... pero todos tenían un único pensamiento en común: acabar con Pilot Bishop era lo primordial de la misión.

-Diez minutos para llegar, comandante.- Informó Nida desde los mandos de la nave.

El Jardín de Galbadia se podía divisar desde lo lejos, tan firme como siempre, aunque eso iba a terminar pronto.

-Bien. El escuadró irá por la entrada y dejareís campo libre para los demás. C y D se dirigirá por la parte trasera, no dejeís que nadie huya. Equipo E, asaltareís por los laterales. No vayaís directamente al objetivo, esperad a mis ordenes.- Dejó de apretar el intercomunicador y se dirigió a sus compañeros. -Zell, Quistis, ireís con el escuadrón E. Seifer, Nick y yo ayudaremos en la entrada. Nida...- Se giró al piloto. -Te encargo de las naves. Informame y detén a todo aquel que escape.-

-Si, señor.-

Llegaron al Jardín enemigo y, como esperaron, ellos ya estaban esperandoles. Una barrera de soldados se mantenía firme en la delantera y en los tejados evitando posibles asaltos.

Hábilmente, descendieron desde las naves, listos para la batalla. El equipo A y B, junto con Squall, Seifer y Nick, se dirigían con velocidad desenfundando sus armas. Los enemigos también se prepararon y echaron a correr hacia ellos.

-¡Leonhart! ¡Vamos a entrar!- Gritó Seifer abriendose paso junto con Nick.

El comandante les siguió hasta las puertas del Jardín, cubriendo sus espaldas. Dentro del recinto, también habia una batalla con los soldados y el equipo E. Zell propinaba puñetazos y patadas noqueando a todos cuanto pudiera. Quistis usaba su látigo majestuosamente, enredandolo en los cuellos de los soldados y lanzando magias a travez del arma. Squall se unió a ellos cortando indefinidamente a los enemigos.

-¡Seifer! ¡Encargate del segundo piso!- Le gritó su superior a la vez que derrotaba a un joven soldado.

-¡Moco verde!- Sonrió de lado mientras corria escalera arriba.

-¿¡Cómo puedes bromear en una situación asi!?- Le siguió mientras movia las manos por ensima de su cabeza, después de golpear la cara a un soldado con sus puños.

En el segundo piso no había ninguno de sus compañeros, pero a penas habían soldados. Seguramente, la gran mayoría estaba en el piso inferior y resguardando al jefe. Sin miramientos, se deshicieron de los pocos enemigos. Siguieron corriendo abriendo todas las salas para evitar ataques sorpresas.

Seifer y Nick cruzaron la esquina encontrandose con un solo enemigo. Era corpulento como Trueno, con una gran cicatriz desde su frente atravesando el ojo y acabando en la barbilla. Vestia con el uniforme de Galbadia pero sin la chaqueta, con solo una camisa blanca sin mangas. El hombre tenía un arma parecida a un martillo, la cual la chocaba con la palma de su mano libre repetidas veces.

-Aquí acaba vuestro viaje.-

Seifer se colocó a su Hyperion en el hombro mientras sonreia con malicia. -Aparta, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.-

-Perfecto, porque a mi me sobra.- Posicionó su martillo de la misma manera que la espada del rubio.

-Nick... Vete a buscarla.- Ordenó sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Pero, Seifer...-

-¡Largo!- Esta vez le miró fijamente.

El muchacho, sin pensarlo mas, echó a correr en la misma dirección cerrando fuertemente los ojos ante un posible ataque del enemigo. Seifer vió venir el golpe y le cubrió con su espada.

-¿Te atreves a luchar solo? No te hagas el valiente.-

Seifer empujó su espada con fuerza haciendo retroceder al corpuleto hombre. Giró el martillo por ensima de su cabeza varias veces antes de lanzarlo contra Seifer, quien lo esquivó a tiempo haciendo que se clavara en la pared tras él.

-Vaya, que listo eres. Te has quedado sin arma.-

Se abalanzó sobre él pero su ataque fue parado cuando su rival sacó otro martillo de a saber donde y le daba en el vientre lanzandolo por el pasillo. Dificultosamente, se levantó apretando el mango de su espada mientras gruñía.

-Perdona, ¿te he hecho daño? Deberías saber que nadie ha sobrevivido luchando con Roy La...- Fue interrumpido por Seifer.

-No me importara como te llames una vez muerto.- Una vez mas, corrió hacia él, esta vez acertando el golpe en su brazo derecho con el que intentó cubrirse.

Nick corría desesperadamente por los pasillos sin saber a donde dirigirse exactamente. Por suerte, no se había encontrado con ningún enemigo mas. Estaba casi convencido de que si fuera así, no saldría con vida. Solo llevaba dos años siendo Seed y tenía que admitir, por mucho que lo negara, que muchas misiones las terminaba con ayuda de Seifer. _¿Cómo voy a luchar con tios como el anterior yo solo?_

Al girar otra esquina, fue sorprendido por el ataque de una bala. Cayó al suelo del susto pensando en lo poco que estuvo de perder la vida. Miró la bala incrustada en la pared y luego, lentamente a la dirección de donde había venido mientras tragaba saliba sonorosamente.

-¡Pero bueno, Nick!- Gritó Irvine moviendo con frustación su rifle. -¡Por poco te mato! ¡Pensé que eras un soldado enemigo!-

Se levantó del suelo para dirigirse al causante de su miedo. -Dios, Irvine, he visto pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos.- Colocó una mano en el hombro del chico y la otra en su propio pecho, cerca del corazón. -Me iba a casar y tener tres niños. Iba a abrir un gimnasio en Balamb. ¡Incluso me vi en el puesto de Squall! Y...- Paró al escuchar una risita detrás del francotirador. -¿Selphie? ¿Por qué la tienes amarrada?-

-No puedo quitarle las cadenas.- Dijo rascandose la coronilla. -¿Cómo va todo por ahí?-

-Abajo es un caos y Seifer está luchando con un soldado solo. Yo... no se ni lo que tengo que hacer.-

-¿Luchando solo?- Preguntó Selphie desde la oscuridad de la sala. -Tenemos que ayudarlo.-

-Iré a por él. Nick, que nadie se acerque a ella.- Echó a correr mientras recargaba su rifle.

-¿Y qué hago si viene alguien?-

-¡Lucha! ¡Eres un Seed!-

Cuando Irvine desapareció por el pasillo, Nick bajó la cabeza hasta tocar su pecho con su barbilla. -Nunca he luchado solo.- Susurró para si mismo aunque siendo oido por otra persona.

-Tranquilo, no estás solo. Yo te animaré desde las sombras.- Sonrió con diversión mientras movia sus manos en un intento de calmar el dolor que le producían los grilletes.

-Gracias- Dijo ironicamente. -No sabes el alivio que me das.-

Fuera del Jardín no estaba en calma precisamente. Las naves, a mando de Nida, bombardeaban a los enemigos sin vacilar. La parte posterior del Jardín también era un desastre. Los soldados de Galbadia iban cayendo uno a uno pero también habian bajas por parte de Balamb. Dentro del recinto si que era un caos. Muchos de los que quedaban en pie estaban casi sin fuerzas.

Zell estaba manchado de sangre suya y de los enemigos. Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a los soldados recibiendo también golpes por parte de ellos. Muchas veces tuvo que usar su límite para evitar la muerte y otras veces era salvado por un compañero o por Quistis. Ella también estaba manchada, sudorosa y despeinada. Su broche del pelo desapareció sin darse cuenta entre tanto gentio. Aun conservaba reservas suficientes para resistir hasta el final, eso o lo fingia muy bien.

Squall había huido de aquella batalla, pero no por cobarde. Uno de los soldados intentó escabullirse hacia el segundo piso y fue tras él. Al alcansarlo, este se giró para dispararle con su pistola, dandole en un brazo. Squall gruñó y empuñó fuertemente su arma preparandose para el ataque. Había entrenado muchas veces con el francotirador, por lo que luchar con pistolas no sería diferente. Pasó su sable por ensima de su cabeza y corrió hasta el soldado, el cual disparó dos veces observando como su enemigo desviaba las balas con su espada sin pestañear. Squall le hirió un brazo en venganza por el suyo, haciendo que el soldado cayera del golpe contra la pared.

-Maldita sea.- Se quejó levantandose recogiendo la pistola que había dejado caer.

De nuevo, disparó varias veces en su dirección y Squall hábilmente los esquivaba. Giró sobre si mismo para proyectar con mas fuerza su ataque hacia su contrincante quien no lo vio venir y solo logró disparar una última vez antes de caer muerto al suelo. La bala impactó contra el costado de Squall manchando por completo ese lado de su camisa blanca. Apretó la herida y se lanzó a si mismo un hechizo de curación.

-No se si eres realmente valiente o realmente estúpido.- Comentó con su espada en el hombro viendo como su oponente estaba jadeando en el suelo.

-No te dejaré ir mas allá de aquí.- Dijo con dificultad lanzando otro de sus martillos.

Roy estaba lleno de cortes producidos por Seifer. A su cicatriz de la cara se le sumaban mas marcas que seguramente no se irían. Las paredes del pasillo tenían abolladuras por los martillos esquivados y las salpicaduras de ambos. Seifer no estaba en perfecto estado. Del costado derecho de su cabeza salía sangre, acabando en la barbilla, el labio lo tenía dañado por obra de un puñetazo del hombre corpulento, la herida que ya tenía se había vuelto a abrir y el hombro de la gabardina estaba manchado de mas sangre.

Seifer se acercó una vez mas al hombre apuntandolo con su arma. -¿Y ahora que tienes que decir?-

-Vendrás conmigo al infierno.- Intentó dañarlo con otro martillo pero Seifer le detuvo con una mano sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Que frase tan típica.- Disparó en el pecho de Roy viendo como caía ya sin aliento en el frió suelo bañado por su propia sangre.

Se giró sobre sus talones en dirección por la que se había ido Nick. Desde la esquina del fondo vio aparecer a uno de sus compañeros, que al ver al rubio, sonrió abriendo sus brazos como si esperara que Seifer se echara entre ellos.

-Deja de hacer el idiota, vaquero.-

Irvine dejó de sonreir cogiendo su rifle rápidamente y disparar sin pensarselo en dirección de Seifer. Este apenas se sorprendió cuando la bala pasó por su lado velozmente dando a algo que estaba en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta para ver como Roy caía de nuevo al piso junto con una navaja la cual iba directo a la espalda de Seifer.

-Que cabrón, consiguió vivir un poco mas para nada.-

-Oh, darling, que insensible eres.- Llegó a su lado para mirar el cuerpo inerte del enemigo. -Bueno, ¿qué...?-

-¿Dónde está Selphie?- Le interrumpió mientras se agachaba para coger la navaja y guardarsela.

Irvine lo miró serio para luego sonreir con picardia. -¿Preocupado?-

-Déjate de tonterias.- Se levantó mirandolo fijamente.

-Vale, vale. Venga, que la damisela en apuros espera al gruñón caballero.- Recibió un sablazo cortando el ala de su sombrero. -¡Hey!-

Nick estaba al lado de Selphie intentando abrir el cierre de las cadenas con una horquilla de la chica. El pobre llevaba intentandolo sin descanso desde que se quedaron a solas.

-Nick, dejalo. Ya buscaremos otra forma.-

-No, ya me falta poco.- Sacó la lengua como símbolo de concentración.

Selphie suspiró mirando su regazo. _¿Qué estará pasando? _Hace tiempo que Irvine se había ido y no sabía si pensar positiva o negativamente. Es cierto que ellos eran buenos luchadores, pero también conocía a Pilot y eso le aterraba. Varias veces vio como se deshacia de gente inocente sin siquiera dudar y por supuesto, tenía varios secuaces a su lado que eran incluso peores que él.

-¿Que haceís?-

Nick empezó a gritar del susto como una niña provocando que Selphie le siguiera para luego darse cuenta de que el que había hablado era Irvine y estaban haciendo el ridículo. Nick seguía gritando y ella le pateó la barriga con su pie descalzo para callarlo. Rodó varias veces hacia atrás aterrizando boca arriba en el suelo.

-¿Soís idiotas o qué?- Preguntó Seifer mirandolos seriamente con una ceja levantada.

-¡No nos asusteís así!-

-Nick, ¿está bien?- Susurró Selphie con preocupación mirando al rubio.

-Bueno, eso me ha dolido un poco, pero estoy bien.- Respondió Nick sentandose en el suelo mientras se frotaba la mano contra la barriga.

-Tú no, mi perro.-

-Eso me ha dolido...- Dramatizó con una mano en el corazón.

-Está a salvo con la madre de Zell.- Le tranquilizó Seifer consiguiendo un suspiro de alivio por parte de Selphie.

Nick se levantó del suelo acercandose de nuevo a la chica. -Espera, ya lo consigo.- Volvió a sacar la lengua introduciendo la horquilla en la ranura.

-Enserio, Nick, déjalo.-

-Aparta.- Le ordenó Seifer a la vez que lo empujaba lejos de Selphie. -Quedate quieta.-

Levantó a Hyperion hacia un lado a poco metros de ella y lanzó un sablazo en su dirección. Selphie cerró fuertemente los ojos y se estuvo lo mas quieta posible. Seifer dio de lleno en las cadenas partiendolas a la mitad, logrando que la chica bajara los brazos, al fin, después de horas en la misma posición. No podía quitar los dolorosos grilletes de sus muñecas, pero almenos alivió los hombros.

-Gracias.- Le sonrió a la vez que se levantaba y se miraban fijamente.

Selphie tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Principalmente porque estaban con público, aunque se había olvidado de ellos, pero también porque no sabía como tomarse lo que ocurrió esa noche y si él opinaría igual que ella.

Bajó la cabeza mirando los pies del chico apretando sus labios. Seifer le levantó la barbilla consiguiendo que ella se quedara embobada mirandolo sin notar como Irvine y Nick salían silenciosamente de la habitación con sonrisas en sus rostros. Él se inclinó sobre ella dandole un casto y dulce beso una vez que estuvieron a solas. Al separarse, Selphie se quedó con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta hasta que Seifer se rió entre dientes.

-No te rías.- Susurró apenada.

-Parejita...- Dijo Irvine asomandose por la puerta. -Os vamos a dejar aquí.-

-Lárgate, vaquero.-

-Darling, aquí no deberías hacer nada indecente.- Esquivó la navaja que había recogido de Roy minutos antes y se marchó riendose infantilmente.

Selphie dejó escapar una risita recibiendo un golpe en la coronilla. -¡Ay! ¿Qué he hecho?

-¿Sabes lo que está pasando?- Preguntó seriamente.

-Irvine me lo ha contado.

- ¿Sabías que Bishop era el causante de todo esto?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡No! Sabía que tenía un alto cargo, pero nunca imaginé cual era...- Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por su clara desconfianza. - Creeme...- Terminó con un susurro.

-Te creo.- Dijo inmediatamente, estaba claro que nunca traicionaría al Jardín.

Después de un momento en silencio, Selphie levantó una mano a la cabeza de él donde tenía el chorro de sangre seca. -Otra guerra de brujas...- Bajó la cabeza pensativa.

-No habrá mas brujas.- Le agarró la mano bajandosela sin sontarla.- Ni caballeros...-

-Pero Pilot...-

-Calla, mensajera.- Le jaló de la mano para salir de la habitación y reunirse con sus dos compañeros que no aguantaban la risa al ver a la pequeña golpear con su mano libre, la espalda del rubio exigiendo que la llamara por su nombre. Seifer les gruñó salvajemente cuando pasó de largo intentando ignorar las quejas de Selphie.

* * *

Bueno, espero que este capi no fuera tan monotono u_u. Las batallas fueron un poco cortas, pero habrá mas donde... me callo xD

Gracias por los review a **Aedora** y **I ProOmise.**

Hasta la proxima! :P


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Squaresoft.**

* * *

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos, solo se oían los pasos de los cuatro integrantes del grupo y el tintineo de las cadenas chocando con los grilletes. Irvine iba dirigiendo el grupo, ya que sabía a la perfección todos y cada uno de los rincones del Jardín.

Entonces, en uno de los cruces del pasillo, vieron una sombra hacerse mas grande a medida que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Viene alguien.- Susurró Selphie apretando fuertemente la mano de Seifer.

Este caminó con cautela soltandose del agarre de la chica y haciendoles guardar silencio. Se colocó en defensa justo en la esquina para atacar por sorpresa a quien quiera que fuera. Pero falló. Su ataque fue parado en el aire con otra espada.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-

Seifer chasqueó la lengua al ver al intruso. -Fallé.-

-¡Seifer!- Le regañó Selphie llegando a su lado. -Squall, ¿cómo va todo?-

Miró a todos los presentes. -Tendremos que encargarnos nosotros del jefe.-

-No pienso llevarla a la batalla.- Comentó Seifer.

-Te recuerdo que es una Seed.-

-Era, y he dicho que no.-

-No seas tan protector, Darling. Vamonos, quiero acabar con esto. Tengo una cita dentro de dos días.- Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras del fondo moviendo una mano en círculos.

-¿Cómo consigues ligar tanto después de todo?- Preguntó Nick siguiendolo a su lado. Squall se dió la vuelta y los siguió desde atrás con los brazos cruzados.

Seifer levantó la cabeza mirando al techo y cerró los ojos. -Me rindo.

-Seifer.- Bajó la cabeza al escucharla. -Yo...-

Le revolvió el pelo enredandoselo pero sin cambiar su expresión. -Solo grita cuando ocurra algo.- Selphie se peinó como pudo sonriendole tiernamente.

Estaba tumbado en la alfombra de aquella nueva casa para él. Le daban comida y le cuidaban, pero aun le hacia falta el cariño de una persona en especial. No tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando ni si volvería a verla, y eso le preocupaba aun mas. La señora de la casa se empeñaba en contarle cosas sin que él supiera de que estaba hablando. No la entendía, ¿cómo iba a saber que le contaba sobre su dueña?

Oyó el timbre de la puerta y supo por su olfato quien era, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. La pata dañada le escocía y le dolía con el mínimo movimiento. Vio como la señora se levantó y desapareció del lugar para luego volver con otra compañía. Movió el rabo para hacerle saber que la reconocía y esa persona se acercó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-Oh, pobresito. Seguro que echas de menos a Selphie.- Nick gimió al reconocer el nombre de su dueña. -¿Tampoco has tenido información sobre ellos?- Se volvió a la madre de Zell.

-No, Rinoa. Lamentablemente, estamos sin saber nada y lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.- Miró a Nick en el suelo. -Y cuidarlo hasta que ella llegue.-

-Espero que la hayan encontrado ya...- Se frotó la enorme barriga. -... y que acaben con todo.-

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? Como ya he dicho, solo podemos esperar.-

La señora Dincht salió de la sala dejando a Rinoa sola con Nick quien disfrutaba de las caricias de la humana. Ella se acomodó mas en el sillón volviendo a frotar su barriga. -Squall, tienes que volver... vivo.- Cerró los ojos con tristeza. -Por favor.-

Mamá Dincht vertía té en dos tazas y preparaba unas galletas para picar cuando escuchó la caida de algo en la sala. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió al lugar para encontrar a Nick intentando levantarse y a su lado Rinoa tumbada en el suelo agarrandose el estómago.

-¡Rinoa!- Se acercó a ella percatandose de la cara contraida de ella. -Oh, dios mio...-

-Ya viene...- Dijo entre jadeos y sudores. -Ya viene...-

Frente a ellos habían dos bifurcaciones las cuales Irvine nunca había atravesado.

-A partir de aquí, no se que nos espera.- Comentó el vaquero colocandose el sombrero.

-Separémosno.- Ordenó Squall. -Irvine, tú conmigo. Si os encontraís a Pilot Bishop... suerte.- Empezó a caminar por el camino de la izquierda siendo seguido por su compañero.

-¿Suerte? Solo espero que os lo encontreís vosotros.- Murmuró Nick por lo bajo recibiendo una risa de Selphie.

Seifer iba en cabeza, siendo seguido por Selphie y Nick detrás de ella. El pasillo terminó con unas escaleras hacia arriba. Subieron en silencio preparando sus armas, menos la chica que no tenía. Al llegar al final, había otro pasillo con mas cruces a los lados y otras escaleras al fondo de este. Seifer indicó con la cabeza a Nick para que le siguiera, dejando a Selphie detrás de los dos. Se prepararon cada uno en una esquina diferente del cruce y a la señal del rubio, enfrentaron lo que podría haber esperandoles. Libre.

Siguieron caminando al siguiente cruce haciendo lo mismo en todos y cada uno de ellos. Selphie les seguia desde atrás atentamente a todos sus movimientos. Esos dos hombres se comprendian a la perfección, eso le recordó a Squall y ella en sus entrenamientos y misiones juntos. Squall mandaba y ella sabía solo con una mirada lo que él quería hacer. No hacía falta que hiciera ningún gesto.

Todos estos años pensó en que había hecho bien en separarse y salvar el Jardín, pero ahora empezaba a arrepentirse. Quería haber vivido con ellos lo que pasaron juntos esos cuatro años. Podría seguir subiendo su rango, organizar mas festivales, ayudar a Rinoa con su embarazo, ver a Seifer aprobar el examen... Pero había algo que recordó haciendo que no se arrepintiera de lo que hizo. Nick. Si no se hubiera ido, nunca lo habría encontrado en aquell callejón apunto de morir.

Divagando en sus pensamientos, no se percató como alguien llegaba por su espalda y colocaba una espada en su cuello parandola en seco. No podía hablar de la impresión, tan solo podía ver las espaldas de sus dos acompañantes subiendo las escaleras.

-Quieto ahí, pringados.- Resonó una voz grave en su oído.

Seifer y Nick se giraron al escucharlo, preparandose para el ataque.

-Asi me gusta.- Sonrió de lado. -Supongo que tú eres la esposa de mi jefe.- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Selphie.

-Ex-esposa, gracias.- Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero dejó su forcejeo cuando vio a Seifer reir mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -¿De qué te ries, idiota?-

-ATACAR.-

Una voz femenina pero grave, sonó desde atrás. Poco segundos después, su atacante la soltó con un leve quejido. Cuando Selphie se dio la vuelta para comprobar lo que había pasado, el enemigo estaba arrodillado sujetando la herida en su pierna. Alzó la vista y descubrió a dos personas frente a ella mirando fijamente a Seifer.

-Pensé que nunca vendriaís.- Reclamó Seifer bajando los escasos escalones que había subido.

-Nunca dejariamo' a un amigo, ya sabes.-

Viento y Trueno, sus fieles amigos. Nunca le fallaban y siempre aparecían cuando mas lo necesitaba. Fueron los únicos que se habían quedado con él antes, durante y después de la batalla hace cuatro años. Los únicos que, a pesar de todo, no le echaban la culpa de lo sucedido y Seifer sabía que si antes confiaba en ellos, ahora mucho mas. Estaba completamente seguro que en esta nueva guerra estarían a su lado. Esta vez, luchando por el bien.

-¿Mas enemigos? No importa. Me ocuparé con todos.- Decía el atacante de Selphie.

Lentamente, se levantó olvidando su pierna la cual solo tenía una pequeña herida. Aquel hombre tenía una cabellera corta y ondulada, de color rojo intenso, que sobresalía de una cinta gruesa y negra sujeta a la frente. Sus ojos negros como el carbón miraba a los presentes con aburrimiento y desdén. Era pálido a juego con sus labios. De estatura media y vestia el uniforme del Jardín perfectamente colocado. En una de sus manos cargaba una espada larga y fina con un mango grande, empuñado con fuerza.

Selphie se dio cuenta de quien era. Lo había visto varias veces en la mansión de Winhill haciendo negocios con Pilot mientras se suponía que ella estaba esperando en las habitaciones hasta que acabara la charla con sus subditos. Tenía prohibido bajar en esos momentos, pero nadie le prohibió espiar y gracias a ello se enteró de muchos trapiches que su ex-esposo hacía. Selphie hizo una mueca al recordar que podría haberlo espiado mas veces y así, a lo mejor, se hubiera enterado de los planes que tenía contra los Jardines y Esthar.

-DEJAR.- Viento agitó la mano suavemente en dirección del enemigo.

-Si, eso. Nosotro' no' encargamo' de este tio, ya sabes.

-No.- La voz del pelirrojo sonó grave y seca. -He venido por la chica y me han dado via libre para hacer lo que quiera si intentan evitar que me la lleve.

-¿Enserio?- Seifer entrecerró los ojos. -Que casualidad. Yo también tengo via libre para tipos como tú.

-Me sorprende. Todos saben la clase de hombres eres. Es increíble que te permitan caminar tranquilamente después de todo. ¿No es así, perrito faldero?

Antes de que Seifer se defendiera, Selphie intentó arrebatarle la espada del pelirrojo pero éste reaccionó a tiempo y sujetó la mano de la chica con fuerza, jalando de la espada. Viento, aprobechando que estaban a sus espaldas, se abalanzó contra él agarrando el brazo con el arma sosteniéndolo sin que pudiera moverlo. Trueno fue en su ayuda quitándole la espada y arrojarla al otro lado del pasillo, a los pies de Seifer.

El pelirrojo gruñó soltando la mano de Selphie para atacar con sus puños a Viento. Esta vez, ella le agarró a él retorciendole la muñeca y propinarle una patada en la rodilla haciendo que cayera al suelo. Trueno se incorporó ensima agarrando sus piernas con su arma, crujiendole los huesos al apretar mas contra si mismo.

-Seifer.- Se escuchaba decir a Nick lejos de la escena. -Somos innecesarios en esta pelea.

-Ya me he dado cuenta, moco.- Respondió a la vez que se agachaba a recoger la espada increiblemente ligera en comparación con su Hyperion. La examinó por ensima, estaba desgastada pero increiblemente brillante. O cuidaba demasiado su arma o no peleaba nunca y solo golpeaba la espada contra algo duro, que eso explicaría por qué se deja ganar tan fácilmente.

Cuando levantó la vista, Selphie seguía jalandole del brazo retorciéndoselo cuanto podía mientras golpeaba su hombro con sus pies desnudos. Trueno seguía ensima de él sujetando sus piernas con fuerzas. Viento miraba a la pareja con los brazos cruzados en la espalda sin decir nada. El pelirrojo estaba en el suelo pero de su boca no salía mas gemidos dolorosos. Estaba desmayado y probablemente le costaría recuperarse si no acababan con él.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Irvine y Squall seguía caminando silenciosamente por los pasillos. Sus pasos hacian ecos sonoros y sus miradas estaban pendiente tanto en el final del pasillo como en el principio. No oían nada y apenas veían por la poca claridad del lugar.

Pronto, frente a sus ojos, aparecía una pequeña luz haciéndose mas grande a medida que se acercaban. Cuando pasaron el marco de lo que parecía una puerta sin ellas, dos hombres los recibieron con expresión dura. Detrás de ellos había un gran escritorio al fondo de la sala con cierto causante de la batalla sentado cómodamente en su sillón marrón.

Pilor Bishop tenía las piernas cruzadas y uno de los brazos rodeaba su estómago mientras el otro sostenía una taza de, al parecer, café.

-Bueno, bueno...- Comentó dejando la taza sobre la mesa, descuidadamente, para luego cruzarse el brazo como el otro. -Pero si es nuestro querido comandante y mi fiel soldado Kinneas.- Argumentó con sarcásmo. -Reconosco mi error al no darme cuenta de que un amigo vuestro estaba en nuestro Jardín, Leonhart. De haberlo sabido me hubiera encargado de él antes de empezar todo esto. Puede que ahora estuviera de camino a la ciudad de Esthar.

Irvine bufó un pequeño "Ja" detrás de Squall. Pilot agitó la mano a sus dos guardían, estos desaparecieron por donde vinieron los dos. Lentamente, Bishop se levantó cogió la taza y caminó hacia una estanteria. No tenía ningún arma ensima y no había nadie mas en la sala, por lo que Squall e Irvine solo se quedaron viendolo pero atentamente.

-Vienen a mí para detener mis planes, ¿no es así?- Cogió un libro con una estampa infantil. -Cuando era un niño me encantaban las historias de brujas.- Paseó las hojas sin prisa alguna, sin leer, solo las pasaba. -Fue entonces cuando padre me contó sobre la guerra de mas de veinte años. Creí que yo también podría liderar algo así, solo que la batalla de hace cuatro años yo todavía no tenía preparado ningún plan.

-Que lástima.- Suspiró Irvine. -Si hubieras estado allí, habriamos acabado contigo en su tiempo y ahora estaría en una cita con una preciosa rubia de ojos azules y no aquí, perdiendo el tiempo.

Squall se frotó el puente de la nariz. -Irvine...- Lo miró con seriedad. -Ahora estarías siendo rechazado nuevamente.

-Hey.

Pilot carraspeó la garganta en un intento de llamar la atención de los dos. Volvió a dejar el libro en su lugar y volvió al escritorio. -Ya que estaís aquí, seguramente querreís saber que tengo en mente.

-Lo que yo me pregunto es a quién tienes pensado volver bruja.- Irvine se rascó la cabeza. -Ya que no llegarás a Esthar para cumplir tu propósito, al menos déjame saber quien es la "afortunada".

-Era Selphie.- Respondió Squall aun sin saberlo con seguridad. -Me contó la historia. Me pareció muy extraño que, aun en los tiempos en los que estamos, su abuela quisiera que se casara pronto solo por tener mas descendencia y que el apellido Tilmitt desapareciera.- Se cruzó de brazos dejando el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna. -Seguramente le presentó a mas candidatos para el matrimonio para hacerla dudar y no saber de antemano tus planes. Si ella lo descubría, sabías que correría de nuevo al Jardín a contarlo. Por eso, esperaste cuatro años para alejarla de nosotros.

Irvine lo miraba pasmado. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi pensaba que se le iban a resecar. ¿Era verdad lo que decía? Era lógico, pero a la vez era una idea loca.

El silencio era lo único que reinaba en la habitación. Pilot lo miraba sin expresión alguna, Squall de igual manera. Entonces, se bebió el resto de su taza y la dejó con un sonoro golpe sobre la mesa. Sonrió de lado y miró al comandante.

-Que listo.- Irvine cambió su mirada clabada en su superior al enemigo. Este siguió hablando. -Creí que no se me "notaría el plumero". Lo has adivinado a la perfección. La separé de ustedes por varias razones: necesitaba una bruja, un heredero y la seguridad de que ningún Jardín supiera nada. El heredero lo necesitaba para después de mi muerte. No dejaría que, una vez creado a la bruja, destruyeran todo lo que estoy haciendo deteniendo cualquier ataque de ella. Él se encargaría de custodiar a la nueva bruja y seguir con el ciclo que pienso hacer. En cuanto a Selphie, cuanto mas tiempo estuviera alejada de sus amigos, mas ventaja tenía. Pronto se olvidaría de ellos y empezaría a obedecerme. Al final no me costaría convencerla de mis planes. Claro que... pensaba en engañarla todo el tiempo hasta que su mente estuviera invadida por el odio.

-Cabrón...- Irvine temblaba y Squall solo entrecerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Pero esos planes se me escaparon de las manos.- Continuó. -No creí que un simple chucho conseguiría despertar a la Seed Tilmitt que "dormía" en su interior. Lo estaba haciendo bien. Haciendose la sumisa con tal de salvar su amado hogar y abuelo.- Se cruzó de brazos mordiendose el labio. -Después de eso, ya no tenía tiempo de buscarme otra ingenua que me obedeciera para ser mi bruja, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿A quién?- Squall descruzó los brazos.- Nadie querría formar en tus planes.

-¿Ah, no?- Se rascó la barbilla con una sonrisa presumida. -Me temo que aún quedan personas que quieren ver sufrir a la humanidad. Volvamos al tema de la abuela Tilmitt. ¿Por qué una anciana desearía que su nieta fuera obligada a casarse con alguien que no deseaba? Después de enterarme de que los Tilmitt habían encontrado a su nieta perdida, pensé que sería una buena manera de empezar. ¿Qué mejor que una bruja con experiencia en las batallas?. Convencí a esa vieja de que la buscaran y la casaran conmigo. Le prometí un futuro feliz y cómodo para su pocos años de vida y parece que la engatucé. Prefería gobernar a la humanidad antes de morir triste y pobre.

-¿Quieres decir...?- Irvine titubeó.

-Exacto. Stella Tilmitt es mi nueva bruja.

* * *

Hola! Siento la tardanza! Pero como era navidad, teníamos un montón de trabajo desde por la mañana hasta muy de noche, asíque no podía escaparme a publicar capitulo. Lo siento!

Rinoa de parto, Selphie y Trueno luchando sin pensar y al fin sabemos todos los planes de Pilot y por qué lo hizo. No se si se veía venir que la abuela de Tilmitt sería la bruja, pero... fue una idea loca que se me ocurrio en los primeros capis xD Espero que os haya gustado y si no, tambien espero que lo digais para ver en que mejoro :P

Gracias por los review a **Aedora** y **I ProOmise.**

Saludos!


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Squaresoft**

Buenas! Siento muchiiiiiisimo la tardanza. Pero eran épocas difíciles en el trabajo y tenía que estar allí, aparte de que los carnavales de donde soy tenia que asistir si o si xDD Así que no he tenido tiempo casi de estar en casa.

Bueno aquí vengo con la continuación, que... sinceramente no se como la definiría. Creo que hay demasiado dramatismo pero ya me diréis ustedes y también me diréis si se me ha ido la cabeza con algunos sucesos xD... No se ni porque lo escribí xD

Espero que os guste este capitulo y me sigáis comentando que tal :P

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Seifer iba en cabeza, seguido por Nick quien no dejaba de observar de reojo a los tres últimos. Viento estaba callada con las manos detrás de la espalda a la espera de que Trueno dijera algo estúpido y poder callarlo con una patada. Este iba hablando animadamente con Selphie, la cual reía y palmoteaba con las barbaridades que decía el moreno.

El enemigo anterior lo dejaron tirado en el suelo después de que Seifer dijera que era suficiente. Aun sabiendo que ya el soldado estaba sin aliento, ellos siguieron golpeándolo sin control.

Juntos se dirigieron escaleras arriba para llegar a otro pasillo, esta vez con dos puertas a los laterales y una en el fondo del mismo. Al llegar a este último, comprobaron que la puerta no se abría y era demasiado gruesa como para romperla. Solo quedaba ir a las dos habitaciones anteriores. Rápidamente, temiendo que aquella guerra estuviera empeorando, adentraron en la primera puerta a la derecha. Se trataba de la cancha de hielo.

- ¡Wow! No sabía que este Jardín tuviera este tipo de salas. - Había comentado Nick asombrado mirando alrededor.

- Si, ya podría tener Balamb algo así. En Trabia tampoco había...

De detrás de los asientos y la pared transparente que rodeaba la pista de hielo, salieron varios soldados que esperaban pacientemente por algún intruso.

Sin dudarlo y como un equipo, el antiguo Comité Disciplinario se abalanzó a la vez contra los enemigos. Viento empuñó su Chakram mientras se deslizaba entre los soldados que aparecían en su camino, combinando magia Aero con su arma. Trueno iba a su lado, echando Electro a cada soldado que intentaba burlarlo. Seifer iba mas adelante cortando, rasguñando, golpeando y lanzando magia a diestra y siniestra.

Nick, unos pasos más atrás, golpeaba con fuerza los pocos soldados que llegaban gracias al grupo anterior. No obstante, aun le faltaba velocidad y por ello recibía mas daño del que hacia. Gracias a Selphie, que iba a su lado acompañándolo se libraba de algunos golpes. Selphie aprovechaba la rapidez que había obtenido con los años, para parar a algunos enemigos que intentaban atacar por sorpresa.

Al cabo de unos minutos de intensa batalla, un rugido sonó desde debajo de sus pies. Selphie observó como un monstruo rompía el hielo agrietando toda la pista. Varios de los soldados, Trueno y Nick cayeron al suelo por el terremoto que supuso tal estallido.

-No puede ser...- Susurró Selphie sin quitarle la vista a la enorme criatura que aparecía delante de ella.

Gargantúa. Lo recordaba. Había luchado contra él con los demás en el castillo de Artemisa. Recordaba que había sido difícil vencerlo pero no imposible. Pero... ¿qué hacía delante de ella? ¿No habían acabado con él en su tiempo? ¿O...?

Más lejos, mucho mas lejos, en la parte principal del Jardín de Galbadia, la batalla seguía en pie. Muchos cuerpos yacían en el piso sin vida o muy débiles. A algunos no les quedaban muchas fuerzas para seguir atacando. Ambos bandos perdían gente y energía.

Quistis atacaba sin dudarlo con su látigo con el brazo izquierdo ya que el derecho estaba encharcado de sangre e inmóvil. Sabía que la batalla estaba lejos de terminar, no podrían resistir mucho tiempo.

Zell perdía vista de un ojo debido a un corte en la cabeza que sangraba sin cesar. Por mucho que le diera un pasón rápido con la manga de su camisa, el líquido rojo volvía a dejarlo ciego por breves momentos.

-¡Quistis! ¡Tenemos problemas!- Había gritado el karateka cuando detectó un nuevo enemigo.

La instructora se giró cuando dejó caer a una joven soldado para ver a que se refería su compañero. Al fondo de la sala, se alzaba como una torre un enemigo que sin lugar a dudas, no lo esperaban.

-¿Catoblepas? ¿Pero qué...?

-No lo sé, pero subestimamos esta lucha.- Terminó Zell meneando la cabeza.

Nida y el equipo aéreo vigilaba las afueras a posibles huidas, por suerte, era la zona con menos movimientos, pero aun así el Ragnarok y las otras naves ya tenían bastantes daños que necesitaban reparo.

Ninguno sabía cuando, pero deseaban que el comandante Squall apareciera y dijera "a casa", dando por finalizada esta horrible guerra.

- Nida, Nida...- Se escuchó la voz de una joven por el intercomunicador del Ragnarok.

-¿Qué ocurre, Xu?

-Nida, al sur. Mira al sur.

Ignorando a la nave rival que atacaba por el frente, Nida se volvió para mirar por la ventana a su derecha. Al fondo una criatura volaba hacia ellos. Parecía un mosquito gigante con tres puntas en forma de cola de escorpión. Era algo nuevo para ellos, nunca habían visto semejante monstruo.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

Preguntó el jefe de equipo aéreo a la vez que la extraña criatura juntaba las puntas a su frente creando un remolino de electricidad para ser lanzados directamente contra ellos.

Irvine estaba arrodillado en una esquina de la habitación intentando recargar su rifle lo más rápido que podía. Squall lo protegía de cualquier ataque, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando era alcanzado por uno del enemigo.

Cristalino era un rival que acabaron con él en el Castillo de Artemisa en su tiempo. Cuando apareció de repente delante de ambos, se habían sorprendido tanto que pensaron que Artemisa había vuelto. Temieron que hubiera poseído a la abuela Tilmitt y más aun cuando pensaron que su viaje anterior no había servido para acabar con la famosa bruja.

- Aún me pregunto como una anciana de esa edad pudo invocar a estos pequeños seres. ¿No creéis que sea maravilloso?

Pilot estaba sentado indiferente en lo alto de una estantería repleta de libros de todo tipo. Observaba la batalla como si de una película fuera.

Después de la charla animosa que tuvieron los tres juntos, de la nada apareció Cristalino para atacarles sin piedad. Pilot había comentado que Stella después de días interminables de ensayo, consiguió invocar algunos de los guardianes de Artemisa y ahora los estaba manejando en algún lugar del Jardín.

Solo tenían que encontrarla y poner fin a todo.

Cuanto más atacaba Squall, mas contraataques recibía Irvine se le unía a la lucha, pero pronto se quedaba sin munición y tenía que recargar, especialmente reservando las balas más poderosas para el caso mas extremo. Sabía que la pelea acababa de empezar y después de esta iba a ver más.

Gracias a los contraataques, Squall se debilitaba y con ello su límite llegaba. Iba notando como llegaba ese momento pero tenía que tener cuidado de no acabar muerto. Después de todo, tenía un motivo para llegar a casa.

Cuando Cristalino falló en su ataque, Squall notó la energía de su límite vibrar por todo su cuerpo. Preparó su arma a la vez que Irvine le daba espacio. Varios haz de luces rodearon al comandante antes de lanzarse contra la criatura. Elevó más alto al monstruo para propinarle los seguidos ataques antes de que la hoja de su sable brillara con fuerza hasta cortar por la mitad a su enemigo.

Como la última y primera vez que lucharon contra él, Cristalino dejó un "regalo sorpresa" antes de desaparecer de la batalla. Su magia Artema rodeó a los dos luchadores justo en el momento que Squall aterrizaba en el suelo. Irvine, inmediatamente, se cubrió con los brazos la cara y sintió de lleno el golpe, debilitándolo. Haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Cuando todo acabó, se destapó la cara con precaución antes de observar toda la habitación y darse cuenta de un grave detalle.

- Oh, oh. - Exclamó Pilot sarcásticamente. -Me parece que se ha esforzado mucho para detenerme.

En una esquina de la habitación, Squall estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo e inmóvil. Su Lionheart estaba a unos metros de él. Irvine enseguida, sin preocuparse del enemigo, corrió hasta su compañero levantándolo un poco para observarlo.

La cabeza y el brazo de Squall rebotaron hacia atrás.

-Vamos, Rinoa.

En el hospital de Balamb, Rinoa estaba tumbada en la camilla blanca completamente sudada. Las contracciones empezaron en casa de Mama Dincht y cuando llegaron con la doctora Kadowaki, ya estaba lista para dar a luz.

Rinoa jadeaba y se esforzaba cuando le pedían que empujara.

-Empuja, Rinoa. Ya casi está.- Le animaba la doctora sentada frente a sus piernas.

-Rinoa, vamos. Piensa en la cara de Squall cuando llegue a casa.- Mama Dincht no paraba de darle la mano y secarle la frente, mirándola con una gran sonrisa para aliviarla de alguna forma.

-¡Mas le vale que vuelva!- Gritó mientras empujaba con fuerza.

Después de muchos esfuerzos, gritos, ánimos, lágrimas y emociones... en el tranquilo Jardín, un llanto de bebé retumbó las paredes del lugar.

Rinoa rebotó la cabeza contra la almohada, aliviada y exhausta. Sin duda, era la experiencia mas dolorosa que había sentido pero sabía que valía la pena.

-Felicidades, cielo. Es una niña.

La pequeña que habían puesto en los brazos de la madre, era pálida y tenía unos cuantos pelos negros en la cabeza y aun impregnada por su propia sangre. A Rinoa se le salían las lágrimas al verla.

-Los pelos son tuyos.- Dijo mamá Dincht inclinada sobre la bebé. -Pero está claro que esa nariz es del padre.

La nueva mamá rió emocionada antes de que una enfermera le dijera que tenían que llevarse a la niña para asearla y prepararla para ella.

-Bienvenida al mundo.- Susurró Rinoa antes de besarla en la cabeza y dársela a la enfermera.- Aemise Leonhart.

* * *

Bueno, se me fue la cabeza o estuvo bien? Sin duda, los monstruos de Artemisa fue una cosa que nose como me vino a la cabeza. En principio iba a ser solo batalla con Pilot y la abuela, pero el final que de momento tengo es muy ...raro? flojo? y quería poner almenos algo mas fuerte en la trama.

Ya esta aqui la pequeña Leonhart! Jajaja Tiene un nombre raro? Me he comido la cabeza mucho tiempo buscando un nombre apropiado. Pero después de horas de pensar... Decidí hacer una combinación de las dos personas que han seguido mi fic comentandolo todo el tiempo y animandome a seguirlo a pesar de que dije que no me gustaba mucho xD

La combinación es: **Ae**dora y I ProO**mise**... es igual a: **Aemis**e Jajajaja ya me comentareis si estoy pirada y necesito un psicologo urgente xDDD

Gracias por los review a las mencionadas anteriormente! Se les agradece mucho!

Y tambien quiero darle las gracias a **Neoark**, pero no tiene cuenta de fanfiction asique le comentare el review por aqui: [No se si lo va a leer o no, pero quiero comentarselo]

Muchas gracias por tu review. Me ha emocionado muchas partes de él y como no soy rencorosa, ni me tomo las cosas que se me dicen a mal, me gustado que fuera tan sincero (o sincera) conmigo.

Yo al principio, la pareja esta no me decia nada, pero después de leer unos fics en ingles me engaché a ellos inmediatamente. Siempre me gustaron estos dos personajes, pero nunca los había juntado. Y si, es de locos.. son completamente opuestos! xDD  
La mano derecha de Squall... la verdad esque ni yo se como llegué ahi xDDD

No, nunca he leido ningun fic de ff8 que se narre lo que me dices. He cogido algunas cosas de otros fics como el pastel de Selphie, el encontrarla debajo de la nieve es de un libro que lei hace tiempo... y cositas así, pero no sabía que habia una historia que podria ser lo anterior a esta. Winhil lo pensé porque era el pueblo menos visitado en todo el juego, por eso decidí ponerlo. Lo de que Seifer quisiera volver al Jardín, es por los fics en ingles que he leido, en la gran mayoria, Seifer siempre decia que queria volver y ahí saqué yo el comienzo de mi historia. Y lo del niño de Rinoa... Bueno, era lógico que acabara asi, no crees?

Y a mi me ha gustado que pensaras que soy una escritora real xD me falta mucho pero... me hizo mucha ilusión porque adoro la lectura. Me das un libro y un chocolate y me puedo morir feliz xD

Como tu has dicho, no te conosco, ni tu ami, asi que te diré de primera mano que adoro que me corrijan, que me ayuden a mejorar. Todo lo que sean criticas constructivas, las aceptaré como un niño acepta un caramelo. Asíque te digo que me ha gustado que te tomaras la libertad de poner lo bueno y lo malo por puntos y yo tambien te iré comentando lo que opino.

En las criticas buenas:  
-Lo de las ayudas de terceros, si, me han ayudado diciendome lo que opinan y esas cosas de los capitulos, pero tengo que decirte que el desarrollo si que no lo copie de ningun lado. Mi mente actuaba sola cuando ponía los dedos en el teclado xD Pero agradesco a los "terceros" para intentar mejorar lo que no gustaba que pusiera. Por ejemplo Aedora quiere mas drama pero I ProOmise es mas romantica, asíque intento combinar los dos xD  
-Creo que fallo un poco en los caracters de os personajes. Por ejemplo, creo que Seifer debería ser mas arrogante pero no logro captarlo bien xD Selphie de momento es así hasta mas adelante que ya vereís. Y Squall por ejemplo me costaba escribirlo xD No sabía cuando parar de escribir sus dialogos y muchas veces tenía que reducir un poco xD Pero lo intento y ya mejorare con los proximos fics. (Que tengo uno ya pensado entero)  
-Gracias! No sabia si iba a ser monotono lo de la guerra contra Jardines, pero como es algo caracteristico del juego, decidí volver a hacerlo.  
-Y lo de explicar las acciones de los personajes, la verdad (y no por presumir) he mejorado muchisimo en eso. En comparacion con los dos primeros fics que hice... todo era hablado y nada narrado, asíque sentía que había mucho vacio en mis historias, asique me esforze en describir absolutamente todo, o eso intenté, para no dejar tantos huecos vacios.

En las criticas malas:  
-Es cierto que me salté cuatro años enteros de la vida de Seifer y de los demás. Intenté resumirlo todo en el primer capitulo para irme de lleno a la historia real. Si hubiera escrito esos 4 años, esta hisotira sería interminable. Pero admito que es un gran fallo, almenos debería haber escrito algo resumido en esos cuatro años, pero ya es tarde. Aunque a ver si con el final se entiende esa falta de tiempo xDDD  
-Es de locos, y sinceramente es lo que mas odio de esta historia. No queria hacer a Selphie tan sumisa, pero una vez escrito no pude parar y cuando me di cuenta, Selphie era una inocentona que no sabía defenderse a pesar de haberse hecho Seed y luchado contra una bruja malvada. Por eso, tuve que inventar algo que cambiara el chip de la chica y empezara a actuar como ella es. De ahi, nació Nick xD  
-Jajajajaj, Pilot... ayyy, Pilot. Sin duda tiene un nombre chistoso a primera vista. Parece que le llamas como a un bolígrafo. Pero combinado con el apellido de un villano de una historia que lei en el colegio... Parece mas un nombre de malo.  
-Como tu dices, Los dos Nick solo estan por hacer el chiste xD El Nick Seed lo inventé en un momento de aburrimiento total y de no saber que mas escribir. De ahí salió. Pero gracias por la sugerencia, lo tomaré en cuenta para la proxima!  
- En cuanto a los guiños de chat como dices, no estoy de acuerdo (y es lo unico de lo que has dicho que no estoy de acuerdo) Nunca he leido ningun libro donde hubieran guiños ni nada por el estilo, a menos que la historia lo merezca (por ejemplo si narra las conversaciones en un chat por ordenador) Ahi si pondría guiños, pero esque nunca he leido libros (no digo fics de aqui) que aparescan estos mismo. Asíque no los pongo, por la costumbre mas bien. Y no creo que los ponga, me gusta mas describir las emociones de cada personaje en cada tiempo. Y sin ofender, poner guiños no me parece buena forma a la hora de escribir.

Como ya dije, no tuve tiempo de seguirlo, casi no tuve tiempo de estar en casa xD Como echaba de menos mi camita y mi silla xDDD Pero ahora que la cosa se a calmado, intentaré estar aquí todas las semanas hasta finalizar la historia.  
Jajajajaja, eso si que es de locos, ¿verdad? Poner a una viejita como bruja malvada y final xD Pero... que vamos a ser? Mi mente necesita un labado xD O no, que me gusta las tonterias que hago xD

En serio, Neoark, Muchas gracias por el review, me ha animado a seguir escribiendo y mejorando para futuros proyectos, al igual que con los review de Aedora y I ProOmise, que siempre están ahí.

Y con esto me despido, vampiros!  
Hasta la proxima! Y muchas gracias!

Saludos!


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Squaresoft.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Los cuerpos de los soldados ocupaban casi toda la pista de hielo. Selphie y compañía tenían que esquivarlos mientras evitaban los ataques de Gargantúa.

Nick nunca había estado tan asustado como en ese momento, ni siquiera en su examen de Seed cuando el Molbol casi lo asfixia si no llega a ayudarle Seifer. Trueno defendía la derecha de su mejor amigo, mientras Viento la izquierda. Seifer luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por el centro, pero le faltaba velocidad para esquivar y atacar a la vez.

Selphie hacía lo que podía ayudando a Nick a conservar la calma e incitarlo para luchar junto a los demás. En ese momento es cuando mas echaba de menos su Nunchaku. La situación le recordaba a cuando, en su primera misión, quedaron atrapados en la prisión del desierto sin armas ni magia para combatir. Pero esta vez, Zell no estaba a su lado para buscar su arma. Después de todo, casi es imposible que hubiera algo que pudiera usar para atacar.

Los soldados caídos, la mayoría se especializaron en batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo y los que no, usaban pistolas y rifles, pero por mucho que Selphie los recogiera, se quedaría sin balas.

Gargantúa rugió cuando Trueno logró golpearlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo tambalear y que Seifer pudiera acertar un sablazo en el centro de la criatura. Esta dio un manotazo en dirección a Viento, haciéndola volar hasta la esquina de la pista, cayendo desmayada.

-¡Viento!

Selphie corrió hacia ella, desesperada e ignorando los restos de soldados bajo sus pies. Nick debería poder calmarse por su cuenta, ahora Viento necesitaba ayuda. A medida que se acercaba a su compañera, una sombra la cubría desde arriba. Al alzar la vista, las manos de Gargantúa se acercaban a ella y la aprisionaban hasta hacerle crujir unos cuantos huesos.

-¡Selphie! - Gritó Seifer desde la otra esquina.

Cuando las manos se alejaron de ella, cayó al suelo. Seifer intentó llegar hasta ella pero la criatura centró su nuevo ataque contra él. Selphie volvió a alzar la vista borrosa hasta posarla en Viento. Esta intentaba levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¿Estás bien, Selphie?- Nick había llegado a su lado y le ofrecía una mano.

Ayudándola a levantarse, juntos se deslizaron hasta uno de los miembros del Comité Disciplinario.

-GRACIAS.

Nick echó a ambas dos ultrapociones, recuperando una parte de sus energías extinguidas. Viento sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a unirse a la batalla.

-Pelearé.- Le había dicho Nick en un susurró. -Tienes razón. No puedo seguir acobardándome.

Selphie, con una mano en las costillas, observó como Nick se incorporaba en la caótica lucha. Trueno sonreía a su hermana, contento de que estuviera bien. Ella le golpeó con la punta del pie en la espinilla.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué he hecho, sabes?

-IDIOTA.

Los ojos de Gargantúa lanzaron un brillo violeta que se dirigió a Seifer. Este se arrodilló en el suelo, apoyándose en Hyperion. Con un grito ahogado, Selphie se levantó del suelo dispuesta a defender a sus amigos. Justo cuando movió su pie desnudo hacia adelante, algo chocó con su otra pierna y resonó al caer al suelo. Miró a sus pies solo para encontrarse con un objeto que añoraba.

Recogiéndolo, sin preguntarse como llegó allí, corrió hacia el centro de la batalla colocándose delante del chico aún de rodillas. Seifer alzó la vista para ver la espalda de la chica, mientras ella alzaba el Nunchaku, que misteriosamente llegó a ella, y lo hacía girar delante de ella antes de pararlo por encima de su cabeza.

-Cura total.

Un halo de luz cegadora, cubrió los cuerpos de todos los presentes. Seifer se levantó a la vez que Selphie volvía a manejar su Nunchaku.

-Aura.- Giró sobre sus talones y dirigió la magia hacia el chico tras ella.

Seifer brillaba intensamente mientras su Límite llegaba por todo su cuerpo. Sonrió a Selphie, quien le devolvió el gesto, y frunció el ceño hacia la criatura emergente delante de ambos.

-Sed de venganza.- Fueron las últimas palabras que Gargantúa escuchó antes de ser derrotado de un solo golpe.

-Al fin. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Nick se acercaba a ambos junto con Trueno y Viento.

-...- Selphie lo miró fijamente. -Un monstruo de Artemisa.

-¿A-Artemisa?- Tartamudeó. -¿Has dicho... Artemisa?

-Así es. No me preguntes más porque yo tampoco se que hace aquí.

-Creí que tu' amigo' y tú la derrotaro', ya sabes.

-Eso creí yo también. Os juro que vi como se desvanecía delante de mí.- Se giró hacia Seifer. -¿Qué quiere decir esto?

Seifer seguía con el ceño fruncido mirando a la nada. Que la antigua bruja estuviera allí con ellos, de vuelta, no le hacía ninguna gracia. Pero ninguna. No quería... Pero esta vez hará todo lo posible por quedarse en el bando correcto. Sabía que no tendría una tercera oportunidad y tampoco quería perder lo que había conseguido durante cuatro largos y arduos años.

-Stella es quien los invoca.

Todos giraron la cabeza a la vez, hacia la entrada de la cancha de hielo. Un señor mayor estaba de pie, quieto, serio, casi sin parpadear, delante de ellos. Cuando fijó su vista en Selphie, sonrió. Ella echó a correr sin dejar tiempo a que alguno reaccionara. El señor recogió en sus brazos a su "pequeña", fue entonces cuando Seifer entendió que era su abuelo.

-Abuelo, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Winhil.- Dijo sin aún soltarse de su abrazo.

-Se supone, pero han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste.- Selphie se soltó de su agarre mirando a sus pies. -Selphie, no te culpo.-Dijo levantándole la cara con las dos manos. -Era yo quien te decía que escaparas, pero no querías por mí. No se lo que te animó a huir de allí, pero tampoco es momento de hablarlo.

-Uh...¿De dónde sacaste esto?- Dijo ella levantando el Nunchaku en sus manos.

-Era una de las cosas que te dejaste en la mansión. Se me hizo raro que no te lo llevaras.

-Pensaba en empezar de nuevo. Lejos de las batallas. No se necesita un arma para montar una pastelería.

-Eso es verdad, pero ahora lo necesitas más que nunca. ¿No es así?

Selphie asintió ligeramente hasta que una tercera voz emergió desde atrás. -¿Quién e' Stella, sabes?- La chica miró hacia Trueno y luego a su abuelo de nuevo.

-Cierto, ¿que quieres decir con que la abuela los invoca?

-Ella es la bruja de Pilot, querida.

En las afueras, el susurró de las naves, había desaparecido. El intercomunicador chirriaba dentro de la nave destruida. Alrededor de la misma, las demás naves, tanto enemigas como propias, estaban de igual o peor apariencia. El cielo nublado y la brisa fría no ayudaban a mejorar la visión que daba aquella escena.

La criatura en forma de mosquito eléctrico de antes, había desaparecido. Cumpliendo con su objetivo de derribar todo lo que se moviera por encima de Galbadia, se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde mismo vino. ¿Dónde? Quien sabe.

Una mano media carbonizada apareció desde debajo de los escombros del techo de la nave. El brazo quedaba más expuesto dirigiéndose tambaleante al intercomunicador. Con esfuerzo y dolor, logró apretar el botón y acercar el micro hasta el dueño de aquella parte humana.

-N-Nece... Necesi...tamos...ayuda.

Las paredes blancas, la camilla del mismo color, le daban un toque estéril a la habitación. Sentada en una silla grande de color azul bebé, Mamá Dincht observaba como Rinoa acariciaba los pocos cabellos de su hija.

-Si la sigues acariciando así, la dejarás calva.

Riéndose aún emocionada por todo, Rinoa la miró. –Es que es tan bonita... Salió a mí.

Ambas rieron y Nick aulló al lado de la madre de Zell. Las enfermeras les permitieron entrar al animal, solo gracias a que sabían como estaba la situación. Mamá rascó la barbilla del Husky que con gusto se dejó hacer.

-Debe extrañar a Selphie.- Susurró la nueva madre.

-Teniendo en cuenta que no se han separado desde que se conocieron...

-Si, pe- Se estremeció

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No...Nada...

Rinoa miró por la ventana de la habitación. El cielo amenazaba con estallar en una horrible tormenta. Fuera, el padre de la niña que tenía en brazos, luchaba por proteger aquel mundo. El estremecimiento que sintió no la ayudó a calmarse. Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo.

¿Pero el qué?

-¿Qué es lo que consigues con todo esto? ¿No te parece suficiente lo que nos hizo Artemisa? ¡Tú también estabas en este mundo que casi destruye!

Irvine estaba desesperado. Squall estaba aún en sus brazos y no sabía que hacer. Pilot delante de él, con su dichosa taza de café cruzando un solo brazo por su torso.

-Ya lo he dicho, quiero el propio mundo.

-¿Para qué? ¿De que sirve tener un mundo para ti solo? ¿Para que destruir la humanidad si luego no tendrás con quien comentarlo?

-Oh, odio la humanidad, pero no la destruiría. Tú mismo lo has dicho. ¿Con quién comentaría lo mal que lo pasa el pueblo mientras yo me aprovecho? Si fuera así, no me hubiera casado e intentado tener un heredero. ¿Para que criarlo si luego lo mataría?

-E-... No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene de especial ser el mandamás?

-Todo. Piénsalo así, Kinneas: Si todos te hicieran caso por miedo a que les podría pasar, ¿qué pedirías?

-Nada. No quiero tener algo sin luchar por ello.

-¿No te parece que estoy luchando ahora?

-¡No! ¡Solo estás haciendo sufrir!

-Es otra forma de ver el esfuerzo de uno mismo. La gente débil como tú, que solo pensáis en un mundo feliz y lleno de paz, son las que mas acaban en desgracias. ¿De verdad no quieres tener el poder de hacer lo que quisieras sin tener que mover un solo pelo?

-No, ya lo he dicho. No si hay gente que sale perjudicada.

Pilot lanzó un "ja" seco mirando al suelo antes de alzar la barbilla con arrogancia. -Hay personas que se merecen ese castigo.

-Pero también hay personas que no se lo merecen.

-Como sea, hay gente que debería pagar por sus acciones y como son un gran número, todos deberán correr las consecuencias.- Irvine chirrió los dientes. -¿No lo crees? A mi punto de vista, Seifer Almasy es uno de los que no deberían ni existir. Atacó a un presidente, se unió a una bruja, traicionó a su propio Jardín, volvió a obedecer a otra bruja y casi destruir el cuerpo de una supuesta amiga y finalmente acepta ser el caballero de Artemisa. No me digas ahora que eso no son delitos en comparación con lo mío.

-Seifer fue manipulado y se odia por eso. Él está luchando por que se le vuelva a reconocer y lo está logrando. Se le dio una oportunidad y la está aprovechando.

-Entonces, ¿si yo dijera que fui manipulado por Stella Tilmitt, me darán una oportunidad y podré volver a empezar?- Irvine frunció el ceño pensativo. -¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir? Fácilmente, Seifer podría estar de mi lado y ha estado aguantando estos cuatro años para ganar vuestra confianza y haceros caer en mi trampa.

-Pero no es así.

-No, claro que no. Si no, ahora tu querida amiguita estaría muerta. Otra traidora que prometió lealtad con el hombre con el que se casó y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, huyó como un perrito asustado.

-¡Selphie no merece ningún castigo!- Irvine ya se estaba impacientando. Dejó el cuerpo de Squall en el suelo y se levantó para tener una postura más defensiva.

-Todos lo necesitáis. Por haber creído y perdonado en un traidor.

-¡Seifer ha cambiado! -Alzó su rifle y disparó contra él. La bala chocó con una coraza delante de Pilot.- ¿Qué-?

-Vaya, vaya. Estamos teniendo una conversación muy divertida, Kinneas. No lo arruines intentando destruirme. Aun que me has dado tiempo ha pensar de que manera acabaría contigo. Mejor dicho, acabará contigo.

Desde detrás de Pilot, las estanterías repletas de libros se separaron de la pared para revelar una puerta oculta, por la cual salía una señora que derrochaba hipocresía. Bajita y vestida con un traje verde muy extravagante.

-Creí haber entendido de que yo no lucharía, Pilot.- Había dicho la señora con ironía.

-Y yo creía que habías invocado a monstruos realmente fuertes, Stella. Cuando me aseguraste que serían los mismos que Artemisa usó, creí que ya estaría camino de Esthar para acabar con Laguna Loire.

Irvine volvió a disparar con su rifle pero esta vez en dirección a Stella. Ella al ver la bala dirigiendose contra ella, alzó la mano sin preocupación y de un manotazo, después de parar la bala, la lanzó a la otra esquina de la sala. Irvine abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Solo... no podía hacer nada. Necesitaba a sus compañeros.

-¿Quién es está criatura tan patética?

-Un amigo de tu nieta.

-No tengo nieta, tengo un intento fallido como nieta.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¡Ah!

Irvine cayó de rodillas cuando una potente magia Piro fue en su dirección.

-Al parecer tendré que hacerlo todo yo y olvidarme de los bichos de Artemisa.

Los pasos apresurados del grupo se oían desde el fondo del pasillo. Derek había informado que dos de sus compañeros estaban cara a cara contra Pilot. Debían ser Squall e Irvine. Seifer no había abierto la boca desde que se dijo que Stella era una nueva bruja. Selphie estaba a su lado, preocupada por sus pensamientos.

-Seifer...- Susurró muy bajo pero él la miró de reojo haciéndole entender que la escuchó. -No puede ser Artemisa.

Después de un leve silencio le respondió. -¿Y cómo invoca a sus guardianes? Nadie, aparte de los que experimentaron la comprensión del tiempo sabe como son.

-Es verdad, pero yo vi como Squall la destruyó. Tiene que tener otra explicación.- Él frunció el ceño sin mirarla. -Seifer... -Llevó su mano hacia la de él hasta sentir como se la estrechaba con suavidad.

-Siento interrumpir...- Habló Nick. -Pero según tu abuelo, los demás guardianes están atacando por todas partes. ¿No sería mejor ocuparnos de los que están en los pisos inferiores?

-¿Y si es Squall e Irvine quienes tienen mas problemas?- Preguntó Selphie.

-Bueno... Squall es nuestro comandante- Seifer lo interrumpió.

-Eso no lo hace invencible.- Se paró en seco. -Separémonos. Trueno y Viento, conmigo; Selphie y Nick ayudaréis abajo.

-De acuerdo.

-Ni hablar.- Protestó la chica a su lado sin soltarle la mano.

-No lo pongas más difícil. Todos necesitan refuerzos, mensajera.

-¡Que no me llames así! Y pienso quedarme contigo hasta el final te guste o no. ¡No vas a luchar con mi abuela tú solo!

-¡No podrías luchar con ella sabiendo que es tu abuela!

-¡No le he cogido cariño!

-¡Mierda, mensajera, que me hagas caso! ¡Estarás segura ahí abajo!

-¡Abajo también hay monstruos!

-Eerr... -Levantó una mano Trueno, interrumpiendo a la pareja que discutían aún sin soltarse.

-¿¡Qué!?- Gritaron los dos a la vez, asustando tanto a Trueno como a Nick. Derek observaba la situación con una sonrisa divertida y Viento meneaba la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Y-Ya sabes...- Susurró Trueno.

-Yo me voy para abajo. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, chicos. -Propuso Nick.

-Al fin alguien que obedece.

-¡No pienso obedecerte cuando salgo perdiendo!

-¡No sales perdiendo! En los dos lados lucharas igualmente.

-¡Y tú te llevas la mejor parte!

-Aquí viene otra pelea. -Nick se palmeó la cara, restregándose un poco la mano contra ella.

-¿Qué mejor parte, mensajera? -Siguieron discutiendo. -Solo tienes que irte y salvar al gallina y la instructora.

-¡A lo mejor tendría que salvarte a ti!

-¿Qué? ¡No me hagas reír!

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Trueno, Viento y Nick caminaron por el otro lado hasta desaparecer por donde habían venido, directos a la parte baja del Jardín de Galbadia. En silencio, decidieron que lo mejor era que ellos fueran a ayudar a los demás y que Seifer y Selphie se encargaran de luchar junto a Squall e Irvine. Ya volverían con ellos si la situación mejora.

Viendo que no se habían dado cuenta, Derek tosió llamando la atención de la pareja, quienes al darse cuenta de que solo estaba aquel hombre, comenzaron a mirar frenéticamente por todo el pasillo en busca de los demás.

-Ahora, ¿podemos seguir adelante o voy a presenciar otra discusión más?

* * *

Gracias por los review a** Aedora** y** I ProOmise **y a alguien que solo me puso una carita llorando xDD

Este capitulo lo intenté hacer mucho mas largo. Pero ahí lo dejo. Creo que el próximo capitulo será el penúltimo o como mucho el antepenúltimo.

Nos vemos! ^^

Bye Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Squaresoft**.

Ya estoy aquí!

Espero que este capitulo compense la tardanza... Aunque tenía la idea en mi cabeza desde mediados de historia, me costó dos días escribirlo xDDD (Y encima se me fue la luz muchas veces por lo que tenía que repetirlo u_u).

Allá va! Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Los estruendos y los gritos de dolor y guerra se esparcían por todo el bosque de Galbadia. A la lejanía, el zumbido de algo inmenso se disipaba con el escándalo de la batalla.

-¿Lo oye, señor?

-Como para no oírlo. Avanzad recto, pronto daremos con el Jardín.- Dio órdenes al grupo que dirigía el Jardín.

-Si, señor.

-Señor Kramer, gracias por contar con nosotros y dejarnos participar en esta guerra.- Saludó una chica con el uniforme de Trabia detrás de Cid Kramer.

-Gracias a ustedes por acompañarnos. Después de todo, os habéis unido a nosotros.

-Si. El señor Almasy hizo un buen trabajo en convencernos para aliar ambos Jardines.

-Confiaba en ello. Siempre supe que Seifer sería bueno para esto, pero le faltaba disciplina.- Dijo esto último en un susurro.

-¿Perdone?

-No, nada. Preparaos... No sabemos que nos depara cuando lleguemos.

XXX

Los gritos agónicos no disminuían a pesar de haber menos gente al pie de la batalla. Varios de ambos mandos estaban muertos por toda la parte baja del Jardín. En las escaleras a los pisos superiores, algunos soldados yacían tumbados, quienes intentaban perseguir a los que se habían ido en primer lugar.

Zell tenía un gran cerco de sudor en el pecho de su camisa negra. Estaba despeinado y varios mechones gruesos caían al costado de su cara, tapando su tatuaje. La cresta ya no existía. Su ojo derecho lucía un morado de un color negro verdosos intenso. Tenía que dolerle, igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Uno de sus hombros estaba dislocado, por lo que su brazo colgaba flácido a su lado, sólo pudiendo defenderse con su otro brazo y sus piernas, las cuales estaban raspadas y heridas.

Quistis no estaba en mejor condición. El pelo desordenado le estorbaba pero no podía mantenerlo quieto sin su traba, sólo podía apartarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad. La cadena de su látigo, ahora teñida de rojo, se disparaba con menos velocidad a causa de las pocas energías que le quedaba a la instructora. Su traje naranja estaba roto y descocido por varios lugares y una de sus botas había perdido la suela y la cremallera se había deslizado hacía abajo al romperse el cierre.

Ambos jadeaban del esfuerzo por permanecer con conciencia, no podían permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia. ¿Cómo, cuando delante de ellos había una criatura que podía matarlos en cuanto dejaran de mirarlo?

Catoblepas, desde que llegó, había derribado a más enemigos de los que habían derrotado ellos desde que empezó la batalla. A penas quedaban soldados de Galbadia al igual que Balamb, pocos estaban concientes. Pero ambos Jardines tenían algo en común, estaban asustados de la nueva criatura desconocida. Cuando éste lanzaba una magia, corrían y gritaban intentando salvar sus vidas. Ya no podían pensar con claridad, sólo querían irse de allí. Y cuanto antes mejor.

-¡Quistis!- Gritó Zell.

Al girar la cabeza, vio como Zell se abalanzaba sobre ella. Antes de caer, bajo él, observó como un rayo alcanzaba su antigua posición. Zell levantó la cabeza y, a pesar de la situación y la postura de ambos, le sonrió.

-Gracias...- Dijo en un susurro ahogado. Observando algo más allá de la cara de Zell, los ojos de Quistis se agrandaron. Tocó nerviosamente el hombro del karateka repetidas veces. Al girar su rostro, contempló lo que la había asustado.

Catoblepas se alzaba por encima de ellos formándose una bola de Electro frente a él. Quistis cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras Zell la abrazaba protegiéndola a pesar de saber que, una vez alcanzados por el ataque, ambos quedarían carbonizados.

-¿Estáis bien?- Escucharon después de unos segundos.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza justo cuando una magia Meteo lanzada por Catoblepas se evaporaba delante de sus narices. Frente a ellos, una chica levantaba una barrera cubriendo sus cuerpos. No llevaba ni el uniforme de Galbadia ni el de Balamb.

-¡Eres la amiga de Selphie!- Dijo Zell emocionado cuando la chica de Trabia se dio la vuelta.

-Me alegro de que te acuerdes de mí. Vamos, tenemos que detener esto.- Ofreció ambas manos para levantar a los dos SeeDs.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Quistis apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-Vuestro piloto, Nida, pudo avisar al director y a su vez, el señor Kramer nos llamó a nosotros. El resto del Jardín de Balamb y todo Trabia están aquí. Algunos en el exterior, ayudando a los caídos.

Cuando Catoblepas se evaporó delante de ellos, vieron cadetes reconocibles y otros soldados con el mismo uniforme de la chica, entrando para ayudar a los que estaban presos del pánico y a los que podían salvar sin que fuera tarde. Quistis observó como los tres Jardines se ayudaban entre sí, gente de Galbadia que se habían rendido. Sonrió, pensando que después de todo, aquella batalla valía la pena. Si salían con vida de ésta, Balamb tendría mas aliados.

-¿Hemos llegado tarde?

Zell se giró hacia las escaleras, observando como tres personas reconocidas bajaban por ellas, saltando sobre los cuerpos inertes. -Hey, ¿qué pasa, moco verde?

-Basta ya.- Frunció el ceño Nick. -Ya tengo bastante con que Seifer me llame así.- Observó como Zell se reía hasta hacer una mueca de dolor por su ojo morado.

-Wow, habei' peleado duro, ya sabes.

-¿Que estáis haciendo aquí?- Quistis volvió a preguntar, cruzándose de brazos bajo su pecho. -¿No deberíais estar arriba? ¿Y Seifer?... ¿Y Squall?

Viento se dirigió a ayudar a un cadete amigo. -EXPLICAR.

-Sí.- Continuó Nick. -Ordenemos este caos y os lo contaré todo.

XXX

Irvine apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo mientras se agarraba con fuerza un brazo._ Esa condenada bruja..._ Sus balas habían escaseado desde antes que apareciera Stella a escena, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era huir. Artemisa. Era como volver a luchar con ella nuevamente. Pero ahora era peor. Solo no podía hacer nada.

-Pareces una rata en un laboratorio.- Dijo Stella sin expresión alguna en el rostro. -Ríndete.

-Jamás. -No podía rendirse aún. Tenía que proteger a Squall. Tenía que sacarlo con vida de allí. Tenía que llevarlo junto a Rinoa. Tenía una cita en unos días... Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Aún no podía morir. -Ríndete tú. Pronto llegará refuerzos y te arrepentirás.

Los hombros de Stella se movieron ligeramente cuando mantuvo la cabeza agachada. Al levantarla, soltó una risa que tronó los oídos del vaquero. -Por dios, ¿no crees que ya hubieran llegado hace rato? Ya estarán muertos.

-No... Tú sabes que no es así.

-¿Por qué?- Pilot observaba la escena a un lado de su escritorio con una mano abrazando su torso y la otra apoyada en el mueble.

-Porque estarías regodeándote de orgullo y dirigiéndote a Esthar.

-Que pena.- Dijo Pilot haciendo confundir a Irvine. -Eres listo, nos vendrías bien. Pero te negarás, ¿no?

-Tú también eres listo, así que no preguntes cosas que ya sabes.

-Ya basta. Esto está durando demasiado. Me prometiste una conquista sin complicaciones. Y esto me está cansando.- Stella se giró hacia su subordinado.

-A veces, todo se complica, pero lo conseguiremos. Sólo aguarda un poco.

-Entonces, ¿puedo acabar con esta charla de una vez y matarlo?- Antes de que Pilot le dijera que sí, a pesar de no necesitar órdenes para actuar, Stella formó una bola de Piro en la palma de su mano alzada por encima de su cabeza.

Irvine observó como se hacía más y más grande, sólo entonces supo que ya no podía huir de eso. Cerrando los ojos lentamente, echando un último vistazo al cuerpo de su comandante, se quedó inmóvil esperando el ataque.

Rápidamente, y sin entender cómo, sus pies se despegaron del suelo, notando como lo agarraban de los hombros y lo movían de su posición. La bola de fuego arrasó todo lo que había a sus espaldas, haciendo que el lugar ardiera de calor.

Cuándo giró su rostro sorprendido a su lado, Seifer lo miraba con una ceja levantada. -Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verte, darling. Hasta te daría un beso.

-Inténtalo y te arrancaré las uñas de una en una.

Irvine estalló en una carcajada hasta acordarse de algo importante. -¡Squall!- El crujido de su cuello al girar la cabeza bruscamente no le importó.

Selphie estaba sentada con las piernas curvadas hacia atrás y con la cabeza de Squall en su regazo. Sus manos alzaban su Nunchaku protegiendo ambos cuerpos con su límite Muro. Ella lo miró y sonrió. -Hola.

-¡Hola, pequeña!- Sonrió emocionado. -¿Y tú me dejarías besarte de alegría?- Antes de dar un paso, Seifer le asestó un golpe en la nuca que lo envió al suelo.

Selphie sonrió cuando Irvine le gritó aun en el suelo a Seifer, quien se cruzo de brazos y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Su mirada paso del par de idiotas a la protagonista de sus males. Stella la miraba inexpresiva, pero en sus ojos se podía ver todo el odio contenido. Pilot, a su lado, le sonreía, lo que hizo que Selphie frunciera el ceño.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal tus pies?

Olvidando sus pies descalzos y doloridos, bajó su Nunchaku y colocó una mano en el hombro de Squall que le quedaba más cercano. -No soy tu cariño.

-No, ya me di cuenta hace tiempo. Pero disfruté de ti.

Seifer lanzó un rugido que sorprendió hasta al propio Pilot. -Cierra la maldita boca, bolígrafo.

-Uf...- Selphie suspiró por el apodo. Pilot y Stella estaban confusos. Sólo Irvine se rió.

-Ja. Pilot... bolígrafo. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

-Que gracioso. -Dijo Bishop con sarcasmo al entender el horrible chiste. Descruzó el brazo y se dirigió al centro de la habitación. -Bien, ya sois tres contra dos. Ahora nos superáis en número, pero olvidaros de ganar.

Stella suspiró con cansancio. -Estoy harta de esto. Acabemos ya.

Al chasquear los dedos, una explosión resonó a las espaldas de Seifer e Irvine. Tambaleándose por la ráfaga de viento, vieron como una de las estanterías estallaba junto con los libros y figuras que contenía. Rápidamente, Seifer desenfundó a Hyperion y se colocó delante de Irvine, a sabiendas que el chico estaba sin munición.

-Esto me sabe mal.- Dijo el vaquero. -Voy a ser un estorbo sin ninguna bala.

-¿Y tu magia?

-Ya sabes que odio los Gfs. Desde Artemisa no uso ninguno.

-Coge los de Squall. No creo que le haga falta ya.- Apuñalando fuertemente su arma, Seifer se abalanzó hacia Stella.

La bruja seguía lanzando magias, concentrándose en Seifer todo el rato. Si derrotaba al antiguo perrito de la bruja, sabía que los demás no serían difíciles de quitar de en medio. Por el momento, Seifer era el gran problema.

Pilot, que hasta ahora había estado al margen de la batalla, se quitaba lentamente la chaqueta y la colgaba en el respaldo de la silla, como si el caos en la habitación no fuera asunto suyo. Varias de las estanterías y zonas del suelo, estaban quemadas o rotas por los ataques.

Selphie intentaba desesperadamente salvar a Squall con su Límite, pero no había forma. El comandante no reaccionaba con nada. Veía con pánico como Seifer se abalanzaba con frenesí sobre su abuela y ésta le paraba los ataques con las manos desnudas. No le hacía falta tocar la cuchilla para apartarla, pequeñas ráfagas de Aero salían de su mano impidiendo que Hyperion la tocara.

Irvine se había transferido a si mismo los Gfs de Squall y se equipaba con magia. Selphie no podía hacer nada. Si se levantaba, Squall quedaría desprotegido y si se quedaba no ayudaría en nada a Seifer.

-Bien.- Con la chaqueta perfectamente puesta en la silla, Pilot se dirigió al centro de la pelea. -Déjamelo a mí, Stella. Guarda tus fuerzas para cuando lleguemos a Esthar.

Con coordinación, como si lo hubieran ensayado, Stella se apartó de Seifer a la vez que Pilot entraba en su campo de visión. Aprovechando que Seifer agarraba su cuchilla por encima de su cabeza, Pilot asestó una patada en el estómago del chico y un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

Seifer cayó hacia atrás, dando dos vueltas sobre si mismo. Gruñendo y frunciendo aun mas el ceño, se levantó y volvió a correr hacia él. Apuntando hacia el frente, disparó con su revolver y luego empujó a Hyperion al pecho del enemigo.

Pilot que estaba a punto de defenderse con otra patada elevada, fue paralizado gracia al Freno de Irvine. -¿Qu-?- El aire en sus pulmones salió de golpe cuando la bala le proyectó en el brazo derecho y la cuchilla lo enviaba volando a la otra punta de la sala.

Cuando el efecto de la magia paralizante se esfumó, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para ayudarse a levantar. Se colocó la camisa blanca, ahora manchada de tierra, y se peino con los dedos el pelo. -Eso ha estado bien. Pero porque me habéis pillado con la guardia baja.

Esta vez, Pilot fue quien empezó el ataque corriendo hacia Seifer. Con rapidez y agilidad, lanzaba patadas y puñetazos a cada parte del cuerpo que pudiera golpear, pero Seifer se defendía y paraba la mayoría de los ataques con su Hyperion, a la vez que contraatacaba.

Una cortada en la sien de Pilot, un golpe en la nariz, otra herida mas en el labio, brazos rasgados y camisa poco a poco echa jirones, era lo que recibía en medio de aquella pelea a una velocidad vertiginosa. Un rasguño en la mejilla de Seifer, una manga del abrigo jalada y descocida, un creciente morado en la garganta al lado de la nuez y varias heridas más.

Irvine contemplaba con asombro la velocidad con la que se atacaban mutuamente. Apenas el arma de Seifer y las manos de Pilot se veían con claridad, sólo se podía distinguir borrones rápidos. Cuando creía oportuno, sanaba a Seifer, al cual algunas de las heridas se cerraban o paraban de sangrar, y de vez en cuando lanzaba potente magia rezando con que no le diera a su compañero.

Stella al ver que los dos hombres estaban ocupados con su subordinado, centró toda su atención en Selphie.

Derek, había aparecido por la puerta y acercado a su nieta para ayudarla a transportar a Squall fuera de la habitación y de la pelea. Cogiendo las cuatro extremidades del comandante, juntos empezaron a mover su cuerpo hacia la salida. Un zumbido alertó a Selphie de un próximo suceso. Soltando las piernas de Squall, se giró a tiempo para bloquear una ráfaga de Aero con su Nunchaku. Con una leve mirada a su abuelo, corrió hacia Stella, girando su arma sobre ella.

Derek, en silencio, salió de la habitación arrastrando al amigo de su nieta. Se escondió detrás de la media puerta cerrada, acurrucando el cuerpo del comandante en una esquina. Suspiró pesadamente antes de que la puerta se rompiera, pasando Selphie rodando encima de él. Ella se frenó con las manos sobre el suelo y se impulsó de nuevo hacia su abuela.

-¡Cuídalo, abuelo!

Pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. Stella volvió a chasquear los dedos, repetida veces, mientras observaba como detrás de Selphie estallaba bolas de Piro que no lograban darle. Otra vez, girando su arma, Selphie golpeó con un extremo la rodilla de la anciana y, cuando agachó la cabeza por reflejo, golpeó su cara con el mismo lado. Giró sobre si misma, y asestó una patada en el costado de Stella.

La anciana cayó al suelo sobre sus dos manos. –Maldita niñata…- La sumisa Selphie que había conocido durante esos cuatro años, se estaba revelando ante ella. Fuerte, ágil, lista. Siempre supo que no se comportaba como normalmente era por miedo a lo que le pasara a su abuelo. Sabía que no se había ganado el título de SeeD en un concurso, pero nunca la había visto empleando todo lo que sabía. O eso creía.

-Por todos estos años, por todos mis amigos… por todo el mundo. ¡No te dejaré salir de aquí!

La magia Aura que se había echado antes en su pelea con Gargantúa, todavía le perduraba, así que estaba brillando intensamente, haciéndola parecer más fuerte.

Moviendo su Nunchaku frente a ella, cerró los ojos y se centró en su Ruleta.

Stella que ya sabía como funcionaba su Límite, se apresuró en levantarse y atacarla antes de que diera con alguna magia fuerte. –No te dejaré hacerlo. Ni lo pienses.

La electricidad atacó todos los nervios del brazo de Stella. En la palma de su mano rayos diminutos se materializaban, entrelazándose entre ellos, hasta que un brillo verde cegador iluminara gran parte de la sala.

-¡SELPHIE!

El grito agónico de su abuelo la despertó de su estado en shock, deteniendo su Ruleta, justo a tiempo para ver como los rayos brillantes se dirigían hacía ella.

Seifer, Irvine y Pilot habían parado la peleaba y contemplaron la proximidad de la magia al cuerpo de Selphie. Pilot rió fuertemente pero Seifer e Irvine corrieron hacia la chica, aun sabiendo que no llegarían a tiempo.

Los rayos al chocar todos juntos, provocaron una explosión de luz brillante. Todos se cubrieron los ojos ante la luminosidad.

-¡Selphie!- Gritó Seifer, aun sin descubrirse los ojos con el brazo.

Poco a poco, a la vez que desaparecía la luz verde, subió el brazo abriendo los ojos, entornándolos.

Selphie no notaba ningún dolor y a decir verdad, no se notaba ni de pie ni tumbada en el suelo. Unos brazos la elevaban y unos pelos esponjosos le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. –Squall…- La chaqueta del comandante le quedaba a nivel del rostro.

-Hm…- Squall la dejó con suavidad sobre sus pies magullados y se incorporó lentamente.

Selphie le sonrió, contenta de verlo con vida, lo abrazó y se volvió a alejar.

-¿Lista?- Asintieron a la vez.

-Nene. Ya era hora. ¿Pensabas dormir hasta que Rinoa te despertara con un beso dulce?

-No.- Dijo girándose hacia él. –Hasta que gritaras pidiéndome ayuda.

Seifer frunció el ceño. –Eso nunca pasará…

Ambos abrieron los ojos a la vez aun mirándose. Seifer se retiró hacia atrás varios pasos mientras Squall agarraba a Selphie de la cintura y la alejaba a la vez que una gran bola de Piro, mas grande aún que la anterior, pasaba por el frente de ambos.

-¡Basta ya!- Gritó Stella con el brazo tieso a un lado. -¡Se acabó! ¡Despedíos!

-No tan rápido, bruja. –Comentó Irvine con una sonrisa malvada. Derek observaba desde detrás de la puerta rota con ojos orbitados, sin saber en que momento reaccionó el chico para ir a salvar a su nieta.

-¿Qué?

-No nos subestimes.

Sin apenas acabar su frase, Selphie volvió a manejar su Nunchaku lanzándose Aura, no sólo a si misma, sino a Squall y Seifer también. Con los tres cuerpos brillantes, volvió a girar su arma y a centrarse en su Ruleta.  
Irvine echó magia Freno, sabiendo que no afectaría en absoluto a la bruja, pero si que ganaría su atención. Stella contraatacó con Hielo.

Grave error.

Perdiendo la atención de los tres miembros de Balamb, Stella no pudo reaccionar al triple ataque que venía.  
Squall, brillando de energía, se agachó sobre una rodilla mientras su Lionheart brillaba sobre su cabeza. Ráfagas de viento lo rodeó varios segundos preparándose antes de emprender la embestida. Corriendo hacia Stella la golpeó con su sable-pistola desde lo bajo, enviándola por los aires. Saltó con fuerza sobre sus dos pie y, aun en el aire, la golpeó repetida veces, dándole golpes certeros con rapidez. Después de infinitas estocadas, giró su arma hacia atrás mientras brillaba nuevamente antes de dar un último ataque en el centro de su cuerpo, casi cortándola a la mitad. Acabó con una explosión que removió el suelo de la sala.

-E-eso…- Jadeó Stella. –Eso sólo… me ha hecho cosquillas.

Sin esperar, justo cuando Squall había posado sus pies sobre el suelo, Seifer siguió atacándola. La mano que no empuñaba a Hyperion, la extendió hacia adelante, hacia la bruja, emitiendo magia Piro que rodeó a Stella. Tambaleándose, la anciana levantó la mano para contraatacar, pero la cuchilla de Seifer empezó a brillar de color verde mientras la giraba levemente hacia atrás antes de dar vuelta sobre si mismo, disparando varias ráfagas de viento a su alrededor hasta acercarse a Stella. Cuando llegó a ella, aún girando, le asestó varios golpes cortantes sin parar, hasta hacer que con el impulso, Stella volara y cayera sobre su espalda. Seifer giró hacia atrás en el aire y aterrizó firmemente junto a Squall.

-¡Malditos mocosos!

Cuando Selphie se disponía a ser la última en atacar, Stella volvió a chasquear los dedos, provocando que Selphie se distrajera al protegerse de la explosión.

-No… La ruleta…

El cuerpo de Stella se retorcia en el suelo. Su espalda se arqueaba salvajemente y sus piernas se contraían. Sus brazos sujetaban su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, mientras de su boca salía humo negro. La nube oscura se volvió de color gris y se adentró otra vez en el cuerpo de la anciana. Lentamente, y tambaleándose, se incorporó.

-Ah...- El susurro de Pilot al ser agarrado por las garras de Stella fue tan flojo como una carcajada de Squall. -¿Qué estás haciendo, bruja?

-No necesito un pelele para conquistar el mundo.

-¡Pero si fui yo quien logró convertirte en lo que eres ahora!

Selphie y Seifer se miraron fijamente.

-Cállate y sírveme, que para eso estás aquí.- Siguió empujando el cuerpo de Pilot mas cerca al suyo.

-¿Qu-? ¡No!

Era inútil resistirse, Stella había sacado fuerza de a saber donde. Sus pies se arrastraban por el suelo liso sin lograr detenerse a si mismo. El humo negro, ahora gris, que volvía a salir por la boca de la anciana, se movía lentamente hacia el rostro de Pilot. La cara de Bishop se dislocaba de pánico pensando por qué estaba ocurriendo aquello. Stella quería sus energías y sabía que no se salvaría de eso. Una vez succionado su poder, Pilot no sería nada. Sólo un par de huesos.

Un brillo verde cruzó por entre ambos cuerpos cortando el brazo de Stella. Alguien cogió los hombros de Pilot y lo movía lejos de la bruja. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vió el ala de un sombrero marrón, frente a él estaba Selphie agachada. Le tocó la cabeza con el extremo de su Nunchaku suavemente para transmitirle un Cura.

-...¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundido.

-Porque hay personas que no se merecen este castigo.- Contestó suavemente Selphie, retirando su arma.

Pilot abrió los ojos ampliamente, recordando la conversación con Irvine antes de que llegaran ella con Seifer. -Yo... Creía que te había hecho daño.

-Y me lo has hecho.

-¿¡Entonces por qué!?

-Porque vi tu cara cuando te diste cuenta de que Stella te estaba manejando. Tu querías tener el poder por encima de ella. Querías un hijo para que la controlara una vez muerto, pensando que podías controlarla. Pero no veías la traición que ella estaba planeando hacer.- Selphie vio como la cabeza del hombre bajaba lentamente hasta tocar la barbilla contra su pecho. -No sé si te perdonaré... Pero tampoco quiero que mueras. -Volvió a levantar la cabeza. -Sigue mi consejo Pilot...- El cuerpo de Selphie comenzó a brillar nuevamente. -...empieza de nuevo con buen pie.

Levantándose, giró su Nunchaku una última vez por delante de ella y cerró los ojos. Seifer peleaba delante de ella contra la nube grisacea. El cuerpo de Stella estaba inmóvil, solo el humo se movía con voluntad propia.

Seifer comprobó que Selphie ya estaba lista, así que con un último ataque, empujó el cuerpo de la bruja al frente, al punto de mira de la chica y se retiró a un lado.

-¡The End!

La habitación oscureció, solo se veía a Stella. Pequeñas luces blancas, como luciernagas en la noche, se movían al rededor de la anciana. Cuando éstas tocaban el suelo, se transformaban en pequeñas florecillas, cubriendo toda la habitación de un floreado campo, con un cielo azul lleno de paz. Mariposas revolotearon por alrededor de la bruja, despidiéndose de ella para siempre. Pues, después de todo, nadie sobrevive al ataque mas potente de Selphie Tilmitt.

Los gritos ensordecedores de Stella retumbaron por toda la habitación a la vez que ésta volvía a la normalidad. Todos los presentes se taparon los oídos ante el chillante sonido, era como escuchar unas uñas pasando por una pizarra. El cuerpo de la bruja brilló gracias a los rayos de luces que salían de varias zonas del mismo. Pronto... después de unos segundos, el cuerpo quedó inerte en el suelo boca arriba.

Stella ya no se movía mas.

Un pesado silencio cubria la sala. Nadie se movía. Todos contemplaba el resultado final de la batalla.

-Enton...- Selphie tragó saliva. -¿Ya está?

-Eso parece...- Susurró Seifer a su lado.

-Volvamos.- Comunicó Squall después del incómodo silencio. -Todos.- Mirando a Pilot Bishop.

-Pero yo...- Comenzó Pilot siendo interrumpido por Seifer.

-A veces, nuestras mentes no actuan con el corazón. -Notó como Selphie lo miraba, pero Seifer siguió hablando. -Puede que quisieramos algo al principio, pero pueden cambiar las tornas y volverse encontra nuestra. Creeme, sé de lo que hablo.

Irvine ayudó a incorporar a Pilot. -Bueno, ¿vamos a volver o qué? Os recuerdo que tengo una cita dentro de dos días.

-Jajajaja.- Rió Derek ante el desparpajo de Irvine. -En fin... Era mi esposa, pero...- Miró a Selphie. -Tú eres mi nieta y ahora se lo que te hace feliz y no es un pastel exactamente.- Observó por el rabillo del ojo a cierto hombre.

-¡Abuelo!

-Jajaja. Vamos, muchachos. Ya no queda nada que hacer aquí.

Squall, sin decir nada, se volvió hacia la puerta rota cruzándose de brazos. Irvine lo siguió dando pequeños saltitos mientras susurraba "citas, citas, yo quiero muchas citas". Derek con una amplia sonrisa seguía sus pasos. Los últimos tres esperaron unos segundos más.

-Gracias... Supongo. Deberiáis haberla dejado matarme.

-¿Ahora es cuando te arrepientes?- Preguntó Selphie.

-No sé si es arrepentimiento. Cuando pase unos días lo sabré. Pero está claro que me lo merecía.

-¿Por mí?

-Supongo.

-Creo... que es la primera vez que hablamos así.

-Aún no sé si por voluntad propia o por estar cegado.

-Como tu has dicho, pronto lo sabrás.- Dijo Seifer.

Pilot lanzó un ligero y casi insonoro "je". -¿Lo dices por experiencia?

-Ya te lo dije.

Sonriendo, contenta de que todo acabara al fin, Selphie tomó la mano de Seifer y lo empujó a la salida. -Venga vamos, quiero una ducha y unos zapatos. Me duelen los pies.

Pilot se colocó al lado de la pareja, observando la cara de su ex-esposa. Quizás, si hubiera visto ese rostro feliz no hubiera hecho lo que hizo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentar dar marcha atrás. Sólo quedaba hacer el consejo de Selphie: volver a empezar bien.

Caminando tranquilamente y sólo escuchando los planes de Selphie que haría después de salir de allí: una ducha, zapatos, su pastelería... Nick...; no vieron lo que a sus espaldas estaba ocurriendo.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a Stella, antes de que el Límite de Selphie acabara del todo con ella, materializó sobre la palma de su mano un objeto puntiagudo y enorme.

El crujido de algo, hizo tensar a Seifer de pies a cabeza. A la vez que giraba para comprobar si era falsa alarma o no, entró en su visión un objeto punzante a gran velocidad. Con las dos manos, empujó a Selphie y a Pilot hacia distintos lados, quedando él como el único blanco del ataque.

La mano de Stella cayó al suelo, cuando su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer en varias pequeñas lucesitas, yendo hacia el techo, mientras su ataque perforaba el pecho de Seifer. Tal y como Edea había hecho a Squall en Deling.

-¡NO!

El grito de Selphie, alertó a los que ya habían salido de la sala. Selphie se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo tumbado de Seifer. Le tocó con cuidado el objeto punzante consiguiendo que se rompiera por si solo, déjando el pecho de Seifer sangrar a gran velocidad.

-No... ¡Aguanta!- Selphie giró rápidamente su Nunchaku para lanzarse Aura a si misma.

-Ya es... tarde. Estoy perdiendo dem...demasiada sangre.- Dijo mientras le bajaba el arma.

-Pero... pero... No...- Lágrimas caían por su rostro. -Seifer, por favor...

-Se acabó, mensajera... Vuelve a Balamb y sigue con lo que querías.- Seifer levantó una mano hacia la mejilla húmeda de ella, quitándole como pudo las gotas gordas que caían sin parar.

-No quiero... Sin ti no...

Squall y los demás, habían entrado en la habitación. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Sonrió. -Selphie...- Le agarró la nuca y la inclinó para que su oreja quedara a nivel de sus labios. Susurró.

Lentamente, la mano cálida del hombre cayó por su espalda con una leve caricia, terminando en el suelo. Inmóvil.

-¿Seifer?...¡Seifer! ¡No! Espera... -Se inclinó aun más para besarle. -Yo también te quiero. -Volvió a besarlo.- ¡Abre los ojos!... Por favor…

Por un segundo, Seifer los abrió, la miró y volvió a cerrarlos. Una leve inclinación de sus labios le dijo a Selphie que la había oído, pero eso no le bastaba a ella. No quería sólo una sonrisa. Lo quería a él.

-¡SEIFER!

Oscuridad.

Lo último que Seifer vio... fue oscuridad.

* * *

¡Seifer! T-T xD Hasta yo lloro.

Primero, no se si en los demas paises es así, pero hay una marca de bolígrafos llamada Pilot xD de ahí viene el chiste. Tonto... losé... pero los apodos de Seifer son así de extraños.

Stella al fin se fue al carajo... ¡Ya era hora! Pero... vaya regalo deja.

Bueno, aquí esta el penultimo capitulo de esta historia. Como dije antes, espero que haya compensado por la tardanza. El siguiente prometo no tardar tanto (practicamente porq ya tengo mitad escrito xD)

Me despido, vampiros! :P Nos vemos!

Gracias por los review a **Aedora**,** I ProOmise** y a** rinoaangelo**.


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Squaresoft.**

¡Ultimo capítulo! Al fin llego con el último capitulo de este fic. Siento la demora de muchos capítulos anteriores igual que este. Gracias por ser pacientes a los que la hayan seguido. Espero que este último aclare las dudas de algunos que me preguntaron por los años no contados de Seifer. En fin, no me explico que quise decir... Leedlo ustedes mismos :P

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

-¡SEIFER!

Se levantó sobresaltado.

El grito desesperado de Selphie retumbaba todavía en sus oídos. Sin embargo, ella no estaba allí.

No estaba Pilot. Ni Squall. No había nadie. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba en la habitación dónde se produjo la batalla. Estaba en una habitación, sí, pero de un hotel.

-¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde estoy?

Reconoció el hotel. Básicamente por el tren en miniatura que llegaba desde una esquina hasta pararse por encima de su cama para dar las noticias del día.

Era el hotel de Timber.

-¿Qué demonios...?

Se tocó el pecho, justo donde recordaba la herida del ataque de Stella.

Pero ahí no había nada.

-Extraño, ¿verdad?- Una voz provino desde su izquierda, cerca de la ventana de la habitación.

Seifer giró la cabeza tan rápido que el cuello le crujió. Agarrándose con la mano el costado de su cuello, se fijó en la chica de pie junto a las cortinas que se balanceaban con la suave brisa del exterior. Todavía era de noche, pero el cuarto estaba tan iluminado que no hizo falta afinar la vista para reconocerla.

-Elleone...

Ella estaba de pie, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Las manos cruzadas delante de su falda blanca agarrando su pañuelo verde. Lentamente, se despegó de la ventana y caminó hasta ponerse frente a Seifer.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó él.

-¿Debería estar con tío Laguna y avisarle de que Pilot Bishop lo va a matar?

-...Por ejemplo.

- No importa porque eso no pasará.

-Claro que no. Destruimos a Stella.

-Sí, en ese tiempo.

_¿Tiempo?_

-¿Qué?- Extrañado, se sentó en el borde de la cama, restregándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Eso no pasará si lo detienes.

Apoyó las manos en sus muslos y la miró frunciendo el ceño. -Ya lo detuvimos. Stella está muerta. Sólo queda ocuparse de Pilot.

-Ya te he dicho que eso fue en otro tiempo.- Elleone rodeó la cama de Seifer y se sentó en la que estaba enfrente de él. -Seifer... todo fue un sueño.

-¿Un sueño?- Se levantó mirándola como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas. -¿De qué estás hablando?

Elleone también se levantó y volvió a la ventana, sin mirarlo. -Le pedí al profesor Odín investigar con mi poder. Antes podía llevar a Squall y a los demás al pasado. Así conocieron al tío Laguna.- Se tocó un mechón de pelo. -Pero últimamente he tenido unos sueños raros. Así que le pedí que investigara.

-¿Qué sueños?-_ ¿Un sueño? No puede ser..._

-Te veía muerto... Y Esthar destruida. Selphie lloraba pero intentaba detener a algo o a alguien. No sé decirte bien, ya que lo veía borroso.

El tren en miniatura de las noticias volvió a pitar y retirarse con un ruido sordo. Fuera de la habitación no se oía nada. Seifer comprobó que las dos camas, aparte de la suya, estaban deshechas.

-Si podía mandar a la gente al pasado,- Siguió ella. -y lo que estaba soñando era el futuro... ¿no crees que a lo mejor puedo enviar a la gente a ese tiempo?

-... No... No lo sé.

-Pude. Y eso es lo que vistes.- Se giró para quedar enfrente de él. -El profesor Odín, bajo mando del tío Laguna, me enseñó a manejar mi poder de varias formas.

-Me estás diciendo... que lo que sufrí, lo que hice... ¿Es un sueño?- Casi gruñía. -¿Qué demonios pasó de verdad? ¿A caso Artemisa también era un sueño?

-No, Artemisa pasó de verdad. Tu sueño parte de esos cuatro años.

-¿Qué tan largo fue mi sueño para ver cuatro años de mi vida?

-¿De verdad los viste todos?

Seifer dio un pasó para atrás. La pregunta lo había dejado sorprendido._ ¿Que quería decir?_

-Vamos, Seifer.- Elleone dio un paso hacia adelante. -¿Qué pasó en los cuatro años que pasaron desde que te sacaste el título de SeeD hasta que encontraste a Selphie en Trabia?

_..._

-... No lo recuerdo.

- No puedes recordar algo que no has vivido o, en este caso, visto.

-Espera, espera... No pretendas que crea semejante tontería. Vete a engañar a otro. Yo me largo.

Girándose a la puerta de salida, antes de coger el pomo de la puerta, Elleone habló tranquilamente. -Selphie lloró en tus brazos arrepentida de permitirle a Pilot hacerle lo que quisiera con ella.- Seifer detuvo su mano y giró lentamente sólo la cabeza hacia ella. -Nick se tumbó encima tuya cuando dormiste la primera vez con Selphie, a pesar de que estabas herido. Y no te importó.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Elleone contaba cosas que sólo Seifer podría saber.

-¿Tampoco te parece extraño que recuerdes el parto de Rinoa sin haber estado allí con ella? ¿A caso no viste breves momentos de Selphie con Pilot?

Era cierto. Los vio. Los recordaba. De hecho, parecía estar presente en cada momento cuando en realidad no estaba.

La boda de Selphie. Los pasteles que preparaba junto a su abuelo. Las peleas con Pilot. El encuentro con su mascota Nick.

No sólo eso. Recordaba a Rinoa y la madre de Zell. Recordaba cosas que no debería.

Elleone vio las dudas reflejadas en los ojos de Seifer. Todas las preguntas que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza sólo iban a parar a una respuesta.

Era un sueño.

-... ¿Por qué?- Dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué que?- Preguntó Elle, siendo ella ahora la extrañada.

-¿Por qué me mostraste eso?- Soltó el pomo de la puerta y se giró por completo hacia ella. -¿Por qué yo?

-Porque Squall ya es feliz.

_¿Qué?_

-Si le enseñaba esto sólo a Squall, volvería a ser el protagonista de la historia. Conseguiría más fama de la que tiene. ¿A caso no basta ya ser conocido como "el héroe que salvo al mundo de Artemisa"? Creo que el título de "el héroe que salvo de nuevo al mundo de Stella" merece ser de otra persona.

-¿Yo?- Seifer no entendía nada. -¿A caso no fui yo quién estuvo apunto de destruirlo por primera vez?

-¿Y a caso no fuiste manipulado por la bruja?

-Basta con los "a casos". Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿por qué yo?

-En ese tiempo, si nos guiamos siempre por el bien y el mal, no deberías haber salvado a Pilot.- Seifer frunció el ceño. -Lo salvaste diciendo que el corazón a veces actúa sin pensar. Tú querías ser caballero, y acabaste siendo el perro faldero. Igual que Bishop.- Siguió. -Yo también me crié contigo. Me gustaría verlos a todos reunidos de nuevo.

-Se supone... que dentro de esos cuatro años lo estaremos.

-Por cuatro años. Y se completará con Selphie ese último año. Pero luego tú morirás.- De la forma que lo decía sonaba espeluznante. -Seifer... tú puedes cambiar, no sólo tu futuro, el de Selphie también. Puedes evitar que se vaya con Pilot. Sobretodo, puedes evitar que se encuentre con su abuelo. Si Derek no la conoce, Selphie seguirá en el Jardín.

Todo tenía lógica. Y ya empezaba a cuadrar la historia en su mente. Un sueño... ¿Quién se lo hubiera dicho? Pero...

- ¿Y si ahora... sabiendo lo que puede pasar... capturo a Selphie y la convierto en la bruja? Después de todo eso es lo que dijo Pilot a Irvine, ¿no?- O eso es lo que recordaba ver. -Selphie iba a ser la bruja si no se hubiera escapado de Winhill. Puedo tomar yo el control y adelantarme a Bishop.

Elleone titubeó. Miró el suelo, luego una cama, fijó la vista en los raíles del tren mensajero, finalmente volvió a mirar a Seifer. Él estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y cruzados de brazos.

-No lo harás. Vas a preguntar por qué, ¿verdad?- Dijo anticipándose a Seifer. -Porque te enamoraste de Selphie.

-No digas estupideces. Eso fue un sueño.

Elleone sonrió mostrando la gran mayoría de sus dientes. -Un sueño... Sí, pero un sueño que mostraba lo que de verdad iba a pasar. Jamás harías daño a Selphie. Ya no. No como cuándo te manejó Artemisa.

Seifer desvió la mirada. Escuchó los pasos de Elleone acercarse a él, pero en vez de pararse, siguió hacia la puerta.

-Piénsalo, Seifer. Tú tienes el control ahora mismo.- Dijo sin detener su camino.

Dispuesta a abrir la puerta y a salir por ella, Seifer la paró. Una mano rodeaba su brazo sin fuerza pero con firmeza, obligándola a girarse.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

Ella volvió a sonreír, ésta vez con calidez. -Hace dos días, la guerra contra Artemisa terminó. Dentro de poco, una semana para ser exactos, Selphie será enviada a la misión dónde conocerá a su abuelo. Con eso te digo todo.

Sin esfuerzo, se soltó de su agarre y salió por la puerta, dejando a Seifer con sus dudas, preguntas e indecisiones.

Un sueño...

Era para dudarlo. Pero a la vez era lógico. ¿Por qué él?

Tiene el poder en sus manos. Siempre quiso poder. Aunque cuando lo tuvo todo le salió mal.

No quería que la batalla contra Artemisa ocurriera. Sólo quiso ser el caballero de alguien y formar parte de la historia. Pero lo manipularon, algo de lo que todavía no se perdonaba.

Ni en ese tiempo, ni en cuatro años... ni nunca.

Y ahora que tenía el poder, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Volver a intentar ser caballero o salvar a Selphie y a la vez al planeta?

Justo cuando se agarró la cabeza con desesperación, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse con un leve crujido.

Trueno y Viento adentraron mirando a Seifer extrañados.

-Qué fue' todo eso, ¿sabes? Tres tío' raro' no' sacaron de la habitación, dejando pasar a una niña.

Por la ventana, si hubieran mirado, verían como Elleone se iba escoltada por un hombre enorme y uno delgaducho y moreno. Ella iba al lado de otro con el pelo largo.

Laguna, Kiros y Ward.

-EXPLICAR.- Gesticuló Viento con una mano

Poco a poco, Seifer soltó su pelo dejando colgados sus brazos a ambos lados. El pelo desordenado. -Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. No sé que hacer.

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados. ¿Seifer desesperado? Era la única persona que ambos conocían que rebosaba de seguridad. Ver a Seifer dudando era como ver a Laguna Loire hablando correctamente. Imposible.

-¿Qué pasa, sabes?

Sólo había una forma de tomar una decisión.

-Vamos.

-DÓNDE.

-Tenemos... tengo... que ir a Balamb. Al Jardín.

-X-

-X-

Allí estaba. Otra vez.

¿Qué hacía allí?

Pronto lo sabría.

El césped estaba aún húmedo bajo sus pies por el rocío y el sol a media mañana irradiaba sobre sus cuerpos. A penas había monstruos que quitar de en medio. La ciudad de Balamb se veía más pequeña cada vez que avanzaban.

Seifer vio que estaban construyendo edificios a lo largo de la ciudad. Uno de ellos era su casa. O la que se supone que sería. Al verla en construcción se preguntó si la iba a comprar o no.

Después de todo, aún quedaba tomar la decisión.

También vio el local comercial que construían cerca de la plaza. Ese era el local que Selphie montaría la pastelería. ¿O al final no?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, encabezó al Jardín.

Cerca de la puerta de su antiguo hogar, un hombre yacía tumbado en la hierba con su sombrero cubriéndole el rostro. Su abrigo marrón lo mantenía limpio de la suciedad del suelo. Una pierna se cruzaba con la otra que mantenía apoyada en el terreno y los brazos flexionados bajo su cabeza.

Oyendo pasos claros y ninguna voz, Irvine Kinneas levantó levemente el ala de su sombrero y observó al trío que se acercaba. Fijó la vista en el cabecilla del grupo.

Seifer paró en seco al estar próximo a él.

Irvine se incorporó de pie, sacudiendo como pudo la parte trasera de su abrigo y colocándose el sombrero. Con seriedad, se encaró a Seifer. -¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Dónde estaba el Irvine que se burlaba de él?

Antes de que Seifer contestara, volvió a hablar. -Sabía que vendrías.- Sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué?

-Vienes a por Selphie, ¿verdad? Yo también vi esos cuatro años.

-... Entonces no puedes saber de que manera vengo a por ella.

Irvine dejó de sonreír. Miró fijamente a Seifer entrecerrando sus ojos. ¿Podría ser que se la llevara y...? Nah. Volvió a sonreír. -Sí, bueno... ya me contarás tus planes... Darling.- Soltó una carcajada. -Me pregunto cómo empecé a llamarte así.

Seifer sonrió de lado, levantando la barbilla. -Seguramente cuándo te diste cuenta de que soy superior a ti.

-Jajaja sí, segu-... Oye, eso no es verdad.

-Lo que sea, ¿cómo es que viste esos cuatro años?

Trueno y Viento se mantenían a margen, aún no sabían que fue lo que pasó en la habitación del hotel y no entendían eso de "cuatro años".

-No lo sé, me desperté en la cama con... bueno, que más da quien fuera. Me pareció muy extraño. No estábamos en Galbadia y de hecho a esa chica no la veía desde hacía años. O eso se suponía. Cuando hable con Zell de cómo había ido la guerra, sólo me habló de Artemisa. Nada de Stella. Y sobre todo, Selphie volvía a ser la de siempre.

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

-Creo que sólo tu y yo. Hablé con todos y nada. Bueno, Squall está muy ocupado manejando las futuras misiones, así que no he tenido tiempo de comentarle nada.

Seifer se giró a sus dos compañeros fieles. -Voy a entrar.

Viento asintió, pero Trueno habló. -Nosotro' no' quedamo' por aquí. Suerte, ya sabes.

-Hey, darling.- Lo detuvo Irvine.

-Ya te estás acostumbrando al apodo, vaquero.

-Je, sí.- Se agarró la punta del sombrero, la inclinó a la vez que sonreía. Luego volvió a enderezarse. -Sé que debes ser tú quien decida el cambio. Sea lo que sea que hagas ahora, no diré nada al respecto. Pero si decides traicionarnos y le haces daño a Selphie, no me andaré con rollos.

-Aún la decisión no está tomada.

-X-

-X-

El interior tampoco había cambiado, bueno, de hecho nunca lo hizo. Ni en su sueño, ni desde que pisó por primera vez el Jardín después de salir del orfanato.

Algunos jugaban a las cartas en una esquina, otros charlaban, varias chicas caminaban bajando las escaleras... Pero todos hacían lo mismo.

Cuándo veían a Seifer, paraban de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo para mirarlo.

Cómo se mostró en el sueño.

Nadie le gritaba ni le atacaba, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Ya lo había "vivido".

Cuándo llegó frente al ascensor, a la izquierda del pasillo, Quistis y Rinoa hablaban con la doctora Kadowaki. De vez en cuando, la instructora se tapaba la boca para reír de algo que la señora decía. Rinoa estaba de espaldas, pero apostaba que también estaba sonriendo despreocupada. Ninguna se dio cuenta de que las miraban.

A la derecha del pasillo, Zell estaba de pie frente a una chica con trenzas. Estaba sonrojado igual que la chica. Pero a diferencia de las chicas, él si se dio cuenta de la mirada fija de Seifer. Al girar y su vista encontrarse con el susodicho, sus ojos y boca se abrieron de golpe. Seifer sonrió arrogante mientras articulaba con la boca exageradamente para que el karateka lo entendiera.

Zell siguió los movimientos de la boca de Seifer, repitiendo lo que decía. -Ga...lli...na...

Lo último que Seifer vio antes de meterse en el ascensor, fue el rostro de Zell ahora rojo de cólera mientras la bibliotecaria lo agarraba con torpeza.

Al llegar al tercer nivel, Seifer seguía riéndose del pobre Zell.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante él. Esperaba verse a Xu de nuevo, para gritarle que no podía interrumpir al comandante, pero esa vez, ella no estaba. La sala estaba vacía y las puertas de la oficina cerradas.

Con paso lento pero firme, encaminó a la oficina, pero antes de abrirla sin siquiera llamar, oyó la voz de Squall.

-Estate quieta.- Sonaba molesto.

¿Con quién estaba?

-Vamos, Squall.

Selphie.

Sin duda era ella. Esa voz la reconocería incluso distorsionada.

Seifer siguió escuchando con atención. ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

-Come, Squall.

_¿Come?_

-No, ya sabemos que pasó la última vez.

-Venga, hombre. Necesito que comas.

-Que te lo coma, Zell. Déjame en paz.

-Zell no. Me gustaría que fueras tú.

_¿¡Qué!?_

-¡Si no es por las buenas será por las malas, comandante!

Se oyó un taponazo y una silla rodando. Un gemido ahogado de Squall, o se suponía que era él, retumbó dentro de la habitación.

Sin esperar a más, Seifer abrió bruscamente la puerta. Lo que vio lo dejó a cuadros.

Squall estaba sentado en su silla, echado totalmente hacia atrás. Selphie estaba encima de él, con ambas piernas a los lados de sus muslos, inclinada sobre Squall. El comandante le agarraba una mano, la cual estaba en su boca llena de algo blanco y marrón. Miraba a Seifer como pudo con un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo, mientras intentaba separar a Selphie. Ella miraba sorprendida al que irrumpió en la sala, sin importarle la postura.

Un enorme pastel sin forma alguna estaba encima del escritorio de Squall. Chorretes de lo que parecía nata, estaban desperdigados sobre la mesa.

-¿Seifer?- Preguntó Selphie aún confusa.

Volvía a ser ella antes de conocer a Pilot. Con el pelo corto, el vestido amarillo y botas con los que la recordaba. Aunque sus ojos seguían siendo increíbles como cuando la "encontraría" en Trabia cuatro años después. O eso se suponía.

Con esfuerzo, Squall logró apartar a Selphie, quién se tambaleó de la sorpresa. Se limpió la cara con la manga de la chaqueta nueva que le había regalado Rinoa, la cual Seifer recordaba haber visto que era destrozada y Rinoa le echaba la bronca, y se miró la ropa suspirando al saber que tendría que haberse limpiado con una servilleta.

-Almasy.

-Leonhart.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Los ojos de Selphie no se cerraban. Ni parpadeaban.

_Salvarte..._ -Eso no te incumbe, mensajera.-

Ya está, la decisión había sido tomada. Al verla de nuevo, supo que por lo menos tenía que evitar que la chica pasara por aquel destino.

-Selphie, déjanos a solas.- Ordenó Squall. -Y no vuelvas a intentar obligarme comer tus pasteles. No quiero enfermar otra vez por tu culpa.

-¡Vamos, Squall!- Gritó Selphie abriendo los brazos, olvidándose de la sorpresa de Seifer. -¡No sabía que la leche caducara!- Seifer sonrió.

-Suficiente...- Ya había escuchado suficiente. -Puedes retirarte.

Selphie asintió y antes de retirarse del todo, le dedicó una última mirada a Seifer, quién no se la apartó hasta que las puertas se cerraron ante ella.

-¿Qué has decidido?

-Así que tú también lo has visto.

-Elleone me dijo quienes lo vimos. También que habló contigo hace unas horas.

-Entonces sabrás que no deberías enviarla a la misión.

-Ya la sustituí antes de decirle que tenía una misión nueva. Si Selphie llegara a saberlo, es capaz de meterse en el tren sin que nadie lo sepa. Pero...

_Sin duda se ha vuelto hablador..._

-...eso no quita el hecho de que pueda conocer al abuelo en otra parte. No puedo obligarla a permanecer en estas cuatro paredes.

-De eso me encargo yo.

Squall levantó las cejas. -¿Cómo?

-Para eso tendrás que enviarme a cada misión que ella tenga.

-Tendrás que pasar la prueba de SeeD. De alguna forma, ya se lo comenté a Cid.

Cid se lo había tomado con calma, como si también supiera ese futuro. Simplemente sonrió a Squall y le dijo: "todo tuyo".

-La pasaré.- Levantó la barbilla mientras sonreía. -No olvides de con quién hablas.

-Con el idiota que perdió una apuesta.- Dijo recordando cuando Selphie logró la contraseña de los datos de Galbadia. -Al grano, las misiones es una cosa, pero, ¿vas a perseguir a Selphie a donde vaya? ¿Siempre?

-No. Sólo la vigilaré. Cuándo intente huir con su abuelo, la pillaré. Igualmente ya sabemos dónde estará. Piensa un poco, Squall.

-Lo que sea.

-No confiabas en que viniera.- Dijo Seifer después de ver que Squall ya había tomado medidas para salvar a Selphie.

-No... Puede. -Apoyó las manos en la mesa. -Lo que sea. Estás aquí, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo. No estuvo mal el sueño, y si eso significa que puedo hacerte pasar a un segundo plano...

-Olvídalo, si salvamos a Selphie, no sucederá la batalla contra Stella.

-¿Quién sabe? Cambiaré el destino de Selphie, pero no se puede garantizar el del planeta.

Squall se quedó pensando en las palabras de Seifer. Tenía mucha razón. Habría que estar preparado para lo que fuera.

-El examen será la semana que viene. Prepárate.- Abrió el cajón y le tiró un objeto. Seifer lo cogió al vuelo. -Es la llave de tu habitación. Puedes retirarte y empezar otra vez.

-X-

-X-

Otra vez...

Sí... Empezar.

Ya había visto que estar en el Jardín y hacer las cosas bien, era la única manera de arreglar su error.

El ascensor llegó a la primera planta. Selphie lo esperaba apoyada en la barandilla de las escaleras.

-Zell está echando humos por tu culpa.

Seifer sonrió. -¿Y?

-Quistis no se cree que estés aquí, Rinoa se la ve feliz de la noticia e Irvine me dijo que todo cambiaría para bien. De alguna forma también se le ve contento.

-¿Y tú?- Su pregunta pareció un murmullo.

-Yo... No sé.- Se encogió de hombros. -Si estás aquí es por algo bueno. O eso quiero creer.

Seifer se acercó a ella, pero Selphie no se movió. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente y sin expresión alguna.

-¿Sabes algo?- Preguntó él.

-¿De qué...?- Susurró.

Él contempló sus ojos en busca de alguna señal que le dijera que ella también sabía su futuro. Nada. Sólo brillaban y mostraban inocencia.

-Supongo que no. Bien, mensajera.

-Selphie.

-¿Qué haces aquí parada? Ponte a trabajar, sube tu nivel que para eso estás aquí.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero que te has creído? ¡Tú no me das órdenes!

-Lo hago y lo haré, así que hazte a la idea, mensajera.

-Selphie y no, no me dejaré mandar por ti. De hecho, soy superior. Tú ni siquiera eres SeeD.

-Lo seré. Así que ponte las pilas porque pronto superaré tu nivel, mensajera.

-¡Selphie!

-Sí, sí, lo que sea.

Seifer sonrió pero sin arrogancia, cosa que dejó muda a Selphie por un momento.

Golpeó suavemente su cabeza con un par de toquitos para luego despeinarla y se retiró escaleras abajo. Selphie se dio la vuelta arreglándose como pudo el pelo ahora hecho un desastre.

Seifer giró sólo la cabeza, contemplándola antes de sonreír de nuevo. Vio como Selphie abría la boca con sorpresa y eso le hizo reírse por lo bajo.

Sabía que había hecho bien. Salvar a Selphie y su futuro era lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida.

No sabía que iba a pasar exactamente, pero si sabía que tenía que permanecer al lado de ella durante mucho tiempo. Lo haría encantado. Después de todo, en ese sueño y ahora mismo, se estaba dando cuenta de como influía Selphie en su vida.

-Nos vemos... Mensajera.

-¡Selphie! ¡Me llamo Selphie! ¡SELPHIE!

-X-

-X-

La prueba de SeeD ocurrió en Dollet, como el último examen que había hecho y como el sueño.

Seifer ya estaba preparado cuándo un instructor dio la orden de buscar a tres cadetes desaparecidos. Como ya sabía, los tres estaban en la plaza siendo atacados por un Molbol gigante. Nick estaba lleno de baba verde, al igual que sus dos compañeros.

-¡Al suelo, moco verde!

Había gritado antes de que el tentáculo del monstruo aprisionara a Nick y dejarlo inconsciente, como iba a ocurrir. Nick no solo logró esquivar el ataque gracias a Seifer que cortó el tentáculo con su Hyperion, sino que empezó a preguntarse a que venía ese insulto. ¿A caso lo conocía para tomarse la libertad de ponerle un apodo? Para Seifer sí.

Sabiendo que Selphie estaba en el Jardín con Squall, de alguna forma pudo hacer el examen sin preocuparse de lo que pudiera pasar.

La misión a la que iba a asistir ella, acabó el día anterior gracias a Zell y Quistis. Selphie se había enfadado con el comandante porque le había pedido trabajo para subir de nivel y Squall en cambio le dio la tarea a otra persona.

Seifer había visto como se encerró en la cocina con un portazo y no salir durante horas.

Se había preocupado al no tener señales de ella. Cuando entró en la cocina, la encontró machacando una masa, supuso que hacer repostería era la única manera de calmar su ira. Su ropa estaba llena de harina y la encimera llena de platos con tartas y dulces sin forma. Seifer había cogido uno y lo probó.

-Te falta poco para mejorar. Aún que deberías practicar en darle forma.

Selphie se giró con el amasador en la mano. Su cara estaba destrozada, manchada de nata y chocolate. Él lentamente se acercó a ella y le metió el trozo que había cogido, de golpe en su boca.

Selphie saboreó el dulce e hizo una mueca. -Te equivocas. Me falta demasiado.- Dejó el utensilio en la encimera. -Ahora entiendo por qué Squall no prueba ni uno.

-Sólo intentaba animarte... mensajera.

-¡Que me llamo..!

Su frase fue cortada cuando sus labios fueron sellados con los de él. Para Seifer ya había perdido la cuenta, para ella era la primera vez que lo besaba. Y le gustó.

Apoyando su frente contra la de ella, observó como su cara se ponía al rojo vivo a pesar de toda la harina y chocolate que la ocultaba. Seifer sonrió y acarició su mejilla, retirándole una gran capa de nata. Luego se despegó de ella y la miró fijamente.

Selphie Tilmitt... la chica que sin darse cuenta hizo que la vida de Seifer Almasy tuviera sentido. Ya que ella era...

-El cambio de mi vida.

**-FIN-**

-X-

-X-

Cid Kramer estaba tomando una taza de café cuando llamaron a la puerta. Dando la orden, la puerta se abrió lentamente y volvía a cerrarse cuando un hombre entró por ella.

-Acércate, acércate.- Dijo el director.

-Gracias por permitirme entrar en el Jardín a mitad de curso.- Le había dicho el hombre mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Cid.

-No hay de qué. Estamos encantados de que quiera estudiar con nosotros. Siéntese, por favor. -Le indicó un asiento frente a su escritorio. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere empezar a hacer?

-Me gustaría hacer la prueba de SeeD, señor Kramer.

Cid se acomodó las gafas con un dedo. -Eso estaría genial. Lamentablemente, las pruebas acabaron el otro día. Pero puede estudiar lo que queda de curso y prepararse para las pruebas de dentro de seis meses. Le asignaré a las clases de la instructora Trepe. Es muy buena, seguro que no tendrá problemas con ella. Cualquier duda, no dudes en preguntársela.

-Gracias, señor.

-Le daré la llave de su nueva habitación y un formulario que deberá rellenar cuanto antes, señor...- Se había olvidado del nombre. -Perdone, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Mi nombre es Pilot. Pilot Bishop.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHHA!

xDDD

¿Soy mala? ¿Si? ¿No? Bah... xD

A esto me refería. Nunca se supo que pasó con Seifer desde que se hizo SeeD hasta que encontró a Selphie. Aquí está la explicación.

No sé si es el final que muchos esperaban... Pero es el que mas me convenció para ponerlo. El otro final era que Seifer nunca hubiera sobrevivido al ataque xD Pero no quise matarlo. No aún...

En fin... Gracias a todos! Sobre todo a **Aedora, I ProOmise, rinoaangelo, Neoark, Monni MG** y a los review Anónimos xD

Gracias. Espero que os haya gustado y... ¡Nos vemos!


	18. Epílogo

¡Buenas, buenas!

He hecho un pequeño epílogo, para los que se dieron cuenta de mi error T-T Juro que iba a ponerlo en el capi final, pero mi mente voló a otro mundo y se me olvidó xD (Y eso que fue lo primero que pensé poner antes de empezar)

Este capítulo sólo tratará de lo que leeréis. Aviso para que no se extrañen y me pregunten que pasó con "X" persona o con "X" momento xD

Es sólo un capítulo extra. Y el final definitivo. ¡Allá va!

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Seifer la esperaba, apoyado contra la pared del bar que antiguamente pertenecía a Raine.

Winhill estaba siendo amenazado por una plaga de monstruos. Eran simples criaturas como Kedachikus y Mosquitos, pero los civiles no podían lidiar con ellos así que pidieron al Jardín de Balamb refuerzos para limpiar el pueblo.

Simple tarea para un SeeD de cuatro años de título y toda una vida luchando con su rival y a la vez comandante-compañero. Bueno... Incluso un cadete novato hubiera podido acabar perfectamente con todos esos monstruos.

Pero él quería estar ahí justo en ese momento.

Ahora que estaba solo, podía pensar con claridad. Cada día se obligaba a recordar lo que había hecho días atrás para asegurarse de que Elleone no lo había vuelto a enviar a uno de sus sueños extraños. Aunque debía admitir que gracias a ella, hoy estaba allí. Sin preocupaciones. Bueno... Aún quedaba lo que podría venirles encima, pero esa vez ninguno tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría.

-¡Seifer!

Cuando levantó la vista, Selphie se acercaba corriendo hacia él. Tenía el pelo rebujado, largo y la cara y ropa llena de polvo. En una mano llevaba su Nunchaku y en el rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Listo! Mi parte ya está hecha.

-La mía también.- La miró largo rato hasta que la vio inclinar la cabeza. Solía hacerlo cuando estaba confusa. -Vamos.

-¡Sí, vamos! Tengo ganas de volver a casa.- Pero cuando Selphie se dirigía hacía las afueras de Winhill, vio a Seifer coger camino por dónde acababa de venir ella. -¿Qué haces? ¡Es por aquí!

-No he dicho que nos vayamos del pueblo. Así que sígueme, mensajera.- Dijo metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo.

-¿Puedes un día no ser tan arrogante? Y llamarme por mi nombre, ya que estás.

-¿Por qué, no te gusta el apodo que escogí exclusivamente para ti?

-Pues no, sólo he sido mensajera una vez.

-Suficiente.- Seifer oyó su suspiro de resignación. -Hay algo que quiero encontrar.

-¿Qué cosa? No se nos pierde nada aquí.

-Hazme caso, luego me lo agradecerás.

Selphie volvió a inclinar la cabeza, pero al final lo siguió. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que había soñado Seifer, Squall e Irvine. Los tres habían hablado de ocultarlo hasta que fuera necesario. Seguramente Selphie se sentiría mal consigo misma por el futuro que le hubiera pasado, por dejar que todo eso le ocurriera a ella y a los demás, pero a la vez estaría muy avergonzada, ya que los otros dos sabían con pelos y detalles todo lo que habría ocurrido entre ellos dos. Mejor le ahorraba el momento. Ya tenía suficiente con verla sonrojarse cuando le hacía algo, y más en público.

-Oye.- Dijo ella, después de un breve silencio. -¿Por qué Squall nos habrá mandado aquí? Quiero decir, hay SeeDs nuevos que podrían practicar con esta misión.- Seifer no contestó. -¿Me estás oyendo?

-...Yo lo pedí.

-¿Por...qué? ¿Por qué, cuándo eres el primero en levantar la mano cuando hay una misión llena de adrenalina?... ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

Seifer se asomaba por cada esquina de cada casa, callejones, detrás de cajas... No se iría de allí hasta que lo encontrara. Incluso si eso significaba vivir un año en ese pueblo hasta que eso ocurriera.

-Seifer...- La voz de Selphie sonó apagada. -De verdad, necesito volver. Quiero dormir en mi propia cama. Acabo de llegar de una misión y Squall me ha enviado a ésta, cuando podía haber enviado a cualquier otra persona. Bueno, incluso podías hacerlo tú solo si querías venir aquí. Eres capaz de hacerlo sin mí y no entiendo porq-

Cuando Seifer se agachó en la entrada de un callejón, Selphie oyó un pequeño quejido, seguido de un gemido agudo. Abrió los ojos y se acercó lentamente a la espalda de Seifer. Se asomó por encima del hombro de él y sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

-Oh, dios mío...

-Al fin te encuentro.- Dijo Seifer cogiendo la pequeña criatura en sus manos, volviéndose hacia Selphie aún de cuclillas. -Vamos, échale alguna poción.

Ella no dudo ni un segundo, se arrodilló delante de Seifer y con una mano echaba una Ultrapoción encima del cachorro en los brazos de él. El pequeño animal lloró cuando sintió el frío agente curativo, pero enseguida soltó un aullido de felicidad. Estaba sucio, el pelo desordenado y lleno de pequeños nudos, pero al menos las heridas iban desapareciendo gracias al ítem. Lo demás será fácil de arreglar.

-Por dios, ¿quién tiene tan mala sangre para hacerle esto?

-Nick.

-¿Nick? ¿El SeeD al que llamas moco verde?

-No. Quiero decir que este es Nick.- Observó cuando Selphie alzó una mano para tocar el collarín del animal. -Y es tuyo.

-¿Eh? ¿Mío?- Los ojos de Selphie brillaron. -¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Puedo quedármelo? ¿Y si su dueño lo busca?

-¿Tú crees que el dueño lo buscaría cuando fue el quién lo dejó aquí? Piensa, mensajera.

-¡Cállate!- El cachorro soltó un pequeño gemido que Selphie lo interpretó como susto. -Oh, lo siento... Nick.- Sonrió levemente. -Me gusta.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Seifer sujetó al animal con una mano y con la otra agarró la nuca de Selphie y tiró de ella, tomándola desprevenida. Cuando acabó el beso, posó su frente contra la de ella y la observó con los ojos cerrados y la boca media abierta. -Selphie.

-Dilo otra vez.- Dijo cuando entreabrió sus ojos. Eran muy pocas las veces que Seifer decía su nombre. Solía ser "mensajera" o "Tilmitt". Por eso le encantaba cuando la llamaba Selphie.

Él se volvió a acercar a ella, pero esta vez al oído.

Y susurró.

La cara de Selphie se volvía más y más roja, pero cuando el pequeño Nick volvió a gemir, ella bajó la mirada y cogió al animal en los brazos de Seifer.

-Bien, Nick. Te llevaré a casa, te limpiaré, te cuidaré, te entrenaré y pronto serás el mejor perro de batalla del mundo.

-¿Quieres hacer la competencia con Angelo?

-Eh... Bueno, tú luchaste con Squall en su día, ¿por qué no puede hacerlo Nick también?

Seifer se rió entre dientes, se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole un beso fugaz, y se puso en pie. Con una mano, tiró del brazo libre de ella para levantarla. -Has lo que quieras con él. Ya no hay nada que os separe.

-No pretenderé entender eso, ¿pero podemos irnos ya?

-Ahora sí. Ya no hay nada más aquí.

Juntos se dirigieron a las afueras de Winhill. Por fin había llegado el día que Seifer esperaba desde que decidió hacer las cosas bien y volver al Jardín. En esos cuatro años, nunca dejó de pensar en Nick. Justo hubo una petición de los ciudadanos del pueblo, así que Seifer habló con Squall y aprovechó el día que Selphie regresaba de una misión en las ruinas subterráneas, para llevársela con él, a pesar de todas las quejas y "tengo ganas de dormir" que soltó. Lo cierto es que estaba cansada, ya que Seifer tuvo que pilotar porque Selphie se quedaba dormida encima del volante, casi haciendo que el Ragnarok fuera en picado contra tierra si no llega a pararlo él.

Ya daba igual, que Selphie durmiera lo que quisiera. Seifer se encargaría de que no le pasara nada a su vida, no cuando apenas se despegaba de ella. Lo juró y lo prometió. Jamás dejaría que Selphie Tilmitt pasara lo que podría haberle pasado.

Las sombras de la pareja desaparecían en el interior del Ragnarok. Unos pocos minutos después, la humareda de los motores de la nave, barrió la tierra de alrededor a la vez que despegaba rumbo a Balamb.

En una casa, las cortinas de la ventana superior se movieron, ocultando un par de ojos mayores. Había visto la "limpieza" de monstruos que tuvieron, la escena de la pareja y el animal, incluso la marcha de la nave con la que vinieron. Verla allí, sonriendo y luchando, fue lo único que le bastó para darse cuenta de algo muy importante.

-Selphie... Aquella chica era mi nieta.

* * *

¡Juju! xDDD Entre el final del capitulo anterior y el final de éste, me van a matar xD ¡Pero aquí se acaba todo!

Este fue mi fallito. Iba a escribir sobre ir a buscar a Nick cuando pasaran cuatro años, pero no sé que me pasó que se me olvidó xD Pero bueno, gracias a **Monni MG**, me animé a escribir un epílogo dedicado a él.

Nuevamente, agradezco a las personas que me han comentado y leido desde el principio, a todos los anónimos y los que leen y no dicen nada xD

Pero ahora si que si. Me despido, vampiro! Hasta la próxima!


End file.
